Gold
by shadowhunter167
Summary: Clary Fray is a normal teenage girl. At least she thinks she is, until three new students show up at her school, including a certain golden boy. What will she do when she's thrown into the middle of a war between demons and angels, when she's the only one with the power to kill the main villain? Especially when that villain is her own father. Clace, Sizzy, Malec, Jaia, Wessa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my first fanfic. TMI is my favourite fandom so I wanted my first fanfic to be TMI. I'm not really sure what's gonna happen, I'm just kinda making it up as I go. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Clary POV_

As soon as I woke up I wanted to go back to sleep. The summer was over and it was the first day of school. Sadly. School was my definition of horrible. I mean, yeah, I had friends, a big enough group of friends actually. I had Maia and Jordan, Tessa and Will and Jem, Magnus and my best friend, Simon.

The thing though that I didn't like about school, was Kaelie Faerie, Seelie Queen and Sebastian Verlac. They've hated me ever since I supposedly kissed Sebastian, who was, of course, dating Kaelie. The truth though, was that, there was a massive party, with a drunk Sebastian, and an unfortunate me. Sebastian and Kaelie had apparently been on a 'break', and Sebastian had been 'lonely'. Hah! So, the fact that they already didn't like me, what happened at that party did not help.

There was of course, also the fact that my step dad was one of my teachers. So I basically got away with nothing. I dragged myself out of bed got dressed, brushed my hair (which was completely pointless), and went to the bathroom to get ready. When I went downstairs, I found a note on the table.

_Clary,_

_I have a meeting with a buyer early this morning. I made you breakfast. See you when you come home,_

_Mom_

Great. It wasn't much of a surprise, it just meant that I had to get the bus. On the first day of school. By myself. So again, great.

When I got to school, I found Simon, Maia and Jordan already there. I walked up to them and we walked into school together. We started talking about what we did over the summer because Maia and Jordan had been on holidays.

A while later, Tessa, Will and Jem arrived. Tessa and Will were together (so were Maia and Jordan), and Will and Jem were practically brothers. The three of them were best friends. Along with them came Magnus, our gay and sparkly friend. For some reason unknown to the rest of us, Magnus was obsessed with glitter. But it didn't matter. We all loved him the way he was.

Also along with them, was my brother, Jonathan. He was tall, had muscles, green eyes and white-blond hair. At school, he teased me endlessly and never let me forget he was there. He was best friends with Will, though, so I was stuck with him.

"Hey, did you guys know about the new students starting today?," Will asked suddenly. We all shook our heads and said 'no'. "Well I only know because one of them's my cousin. He got adopted when his parents died when he was born. So, him and his adoptive brother and sister are coming."

Just then, as if Will had cued them, three teens I hadn't seen before came in. One of them was a boy with dark, black hair and blue eyes. There was also a girl with the same long dark, black hair, but she had brown eyes. I assumed they were the brother and sister, even though the boy looked like Will.

The last one, which must have been Will's cousin, could only be described as gold. From his skin, to his hair, to his eyes. Gold. It actually looked like he was glowing. He was tall, tanned and lean. He was beautiful.

"Is that your cousin?," I asked Will, pointing at the gold boy.

"Yeah," he said. Before I could ask for his name, the bell rang, signaling our first day back had started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, second chapter! I wanted to post soon so you can get a feel for what the stories about.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot to do this in the first chapter but, really, everyone already knows I don't own TMI or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Clary POV_

My first class was Maths and the first thing I noticed was two of the new students were in my class. Including the gold boy and the girl. I realised then that the other boy must be a year ahead. In the same year as Jon. The bell rang and Mrs. Summers came in.

"Can the two new students come up to the front please," she said, standing beside her desk.

They got up and walked to the front of the room. Even his walk was beautiful. It was silent and graceful.

"Everyone, this is Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Herondale. They will be in all of your classes, as you know, so please, be nice to them, and welcome them. It might be helpful if they have a tour guide for the day."

I snapped to attention, wondering who was going to get to spend the day with the gold boy, who I now know is Jace. The boys would be happy, too, to be their tour guide, because I had to admit, Isabelle was beautiful. Her long, dark hair, impossibly straight. She was tall and thin and looked toned.

"Now, let's see, uhm, Clary. You'll be their tour guide, won't you?," Mrs. Summers said, unbelievably.

"Oh, uhm, y-yeah," I stuttered, when I realised she was looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Great. Now that that's settled, you can go back to your seats." They sat down and I couldn't wait to class ended.

Finally, the bell rang and maths was over. I found myself suddenly extremely nervous, but then Isabelle came up to me.

"Hi. I'm Isabelle," she said excitedly, extending her hand for me to shake.

I shook her hand and said "Clary." Just then, Jace came up to us.

"So, Clary right?," he said, in the most amazing voice I had ever heard. I nodded quickly. "Our tour guide. Well then, lead the way, red."

_Red?_ "Red?," I asked. "Wow, that's original," I said, rolling my eyes. Jace smiled slightly but didn't speak. Realising I had impressed him, I smiled and walked out the door. "But I am your tour guide, so let's go," I called over my shoulder.

Our next class was science, and the way the tables were organised was perfect. It was a circular table with three chairs. Which meant Isabelle, Jace and I sat at a table together.

"So," I said. "Jace, your Will's cousin right?"

"Yeah. You know him?" I nodded. Suddenly, he smirked. "Well, then, I guess you already know what I'm like. As in, I'm like him. Sarcastic, hilarious, good at everything. Except though, where he is attractive, I'm stunningly attractive."

_Well_, I thought._ He got most of that right. Except he left out the part about him, not just being like Will. He was_ worse_._

He was overconfident. But he_ was_ 'stunningly attractive'. Just then, the bell rang and the teacher came in, starting the class. Jace turned away, his smirk still on his face._ Everything he does looks perfect, _I thought_. Even if he is being an idiot._

Science didn't last long and soon the bell rang, signaling it was over. Jace stood up, taking my bag with him.

"What are you doing?," I asked.

He looked at me like I was stupid. "Well since you're our tour guide, I thought I would be nice and carry your bag for you. Is that okay?," he asked, raising an eyebrow. I silently cursed him and myself._ Am I the only person in the world who can't do that?, _I thought, annoyed.

When I realised Jace was still waiting for my answer, I said, "Uhm, yeah. Thanks."_ Maybe he's not worse than Will, I thought._

Then he was smirking again. "Well then, red, lead the way," he said, extending an arm.

_And maybe I was wrong. _I walked out the door, leading them to our next class.

* * *

**Yay! Second chapter! I'll try and make the next chapter a little longer. It will be at lunch and Sizzy and Malec will meet! And Jace will be talking to his cousin, my other favourite Herondale.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

* * *

**Chapter**** 3**

_Clary POV_

The rest of the classes went by quickly and soon enough it was lunch. By this point, Jace had me unbelievably irritated. He had something to say about _everything_.

Betwen my hair and my height, he had teased me about something every chance he got. My name had been upgraded to 'little red', once Jace had noticed my unfair shortness.

_Hey_, he had said. _I should call you 'little red'. I mean no offence, but you barely reach my shoulder._

When I glared at him he added, _It's okay though. It's cute how small you are._ Instead of smirking, he had smiled, so I stopped glaring at him.

When we got to the cafeteria, I went straight to our usual table, Jace and Isabelle following behind. The rest of my friends were already there, along with Isabelle's brother.

"Hey," I said, sitting in my usual seat next to Simon. Jace sat in the seat next to me, and Isabelle, beside him. "Guys," I said, "this is Isabelle and Jace. Isabelle, Jace, this is Simon, Maia, Jordan, Magnus, Will, Tessa, Jem and my brother, Jonathan." I pointed to each of my friends in turn, showing each one as they were introduced.

"Hey," Jace said. My friends sent up a chorus of 'heys'. Then Magnus said, "Oh, Clary, this is Alec. Alec, this is Clary. He's in the same class as Jon and I."

"Hi," I said, now knowing their brother's name and that I was right about him being a year above.

"Hey," he replied. I noticed Magnus looking at him fondly and smiled slightly to myself.

It was also at this point, that I noticed Isabelle and Simon. Simon was more or less gawking and Isabelle kept smiling and looking at him.

_Well_, I thought. _This is quite interesting_.

"Simon," I said suddenly, causing him to jump slightly, interrupted from his gawking, and turned to me. "Why don't you tell Isabelle and Jace about your band?"

"Oh, uhm, well," Simon stuttered. "My band's playing a club this Saturday?" It came out as a question and he looked confused.

"You're in a band?," Isabelle asked, leaning over Jace to get closer to Simon. "That's really cool."

I noticed Tessa looking at me and I knew she had caught on. She was looking at me with a look that said, _Ah, I see what's going on. Good idea._

Jace looked from Simon and Isabelle to Tessa and me and got the idea.

"Simon," he said. "Why don't you sit here and tell Izzy more, while I talk to my cousin." He motioned to Will, who was sitting between Tessa and Jem, across from Simon.

Simon looked like he couldn't believe this was happening. He said 'okay' and swapped seats with Jace.

When Jace sat down, I smiled at him approvingly and he winked at me. My smile grew and I was jumping up and down inside, butterflies soaring in my stomach.

I noticed Jon looking at us and my smile faded. I smiled at him innocently and he looked away, talking to Alec and Magnus, who were already deep in conversation.

Will turned to Jace. "So," he said. "How's this school going for you? Got a girlfriend yet?" Tessa kicked him under the table, earning a loud 'OW', and a laugh from Jem.

Jace laughed, too. "No," he said, turning to look at me. "But I'm working on it." Then he winked. At me. Again.

_Oh, my, god, this can NOT be happening! You do NOT have a crush on Jace Herondale!_, I shouted at myself. I blushed and looked away.

Jace turned back to his cousin, who was now making a facial expression somewhere between a scowl and a pout, most likely because Tessa had kicked him. I rolled my eyes.

"Do _you_ have a girlfriend?," Jace asked him.

"That would be me," Tessa said. "I swear if I didn't love him, I would've killed him by now."

Will smirked and put his arm around her. "Oh, Tess, but you do love me, so I'm safe enough. Which means, she's off limits by the way. So is Maia. She's Jordan's girlfriend."

Jace nodded. "Got it. How about you, Clary? No boyfriend?"

I was staring at my hands in my lap and I blushed again._ God, what is wrong with me?,_ I thought. Even though I knew he was looking at me, I didn't look up.

"No," I said.

"Huh."

Before he could say anthing else, the bell rang and we had to go back to class.

* * *

**Yay! There will be some of the next chapter from Jace's POV, so you'll find out more about what's going on.**

**Reviews are awesome to get so...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry, this one took me a little while but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI (obviously)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Clary POV_

Our next class after lunch was English. This was the class that I had been dreading all day. Well, ever since I met Isabelle and Jace anyway.

English was the class that Luke (my step dad), taught. I mean, there's nothing wrong with Luke. I love him, in fact, like he was my own father. It's just that, because he was my teacher _and_ my step dad, Jace would find a _million_ things to tease me about.

Luke more or less was my own father. He had helped my mum raise me for as long as I can remember. I had always guessed that he loved my mother, I was just waiting for them to admit their feelings.

I had never met my own father. He died before I was born. I used to ask mom about him sometimes, when I was young. I stopped once I realised she didn't want me to know.

It wasn't that she didn't want to talk about it, it was just that she didn't want to talk about it to _me_. The worst part was that I didn't even know why.

I had always assumed that it was either because he was horrible or that she loved him too much that it would hurt her for me to want to have known him.

Eventually, we got to English. I was scared now. No, I was absolutely _terrified_ actually.

_Maybe he doesn't need to know. Maybe he won't find out_, I though_t. Yeah right. As if you would be that lucky_, the rational part of my brain told me.

When we went into the classroom, I realised we were the first ones there. I knew then, that there was no way I was keeping this from Jace. This was because Luke happened to choose this one day, to already be in the classroom.

"Clary!," Luke exclaimed. Then he noticed Isabelle and Jace behind me. "Who are your friends?" Before he said that, I thought I saw a look of recognition, then fear, on his face. I dismissed the thought.

"Oh, uhm, hi Luke. This is Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Herondale. They just started today."

"Oh! Yes, right. I'm Mr. Garroway." He extended his hand to Jace, who shook it.

"Jace. So, uhm, do you know Clary other than being her teacher? It's just that you seemed very happy to see her. Of course, she could just be a teacher's pet," he added, looking at me with his signature smirk.

Luke looked at me as if asking for permission. I looked at my shoes. No way of keeping it from him now.

"I'm her step father," Luke said, glancing at me with a nervous look.

Jace beamed. "Her step dad. Aww, how lovely. You must be so happy to have him as your teacher. I mean, you must be great at English. And, you have help for your homework."

I glared at him with everything I had. His smile grew impossibly wider. I mentally kicked myself for thinking about how hot he looked. I mean, seriously, what is wrong with me?

Then more people came into the class and we had to take our seats.

* * *

_Jace POV_

_Clary, Clary, Clary._

Her name was like a chant in my head. She was the only thing I could think about.

I finally met her. She's just as beautiful as I thought she was. But it doesn't change anything. I can never have her.

I couldn't wait to meet her. But I dreaded it all the same. I knew I would just fall in love with her more, and I knew she could never know.

I suppose I should tell you from the start.

I'm a shadowhunter. That means I'm part human, part angel. Me though, I'm more angel.

My adoptive family are shadowhunters. So are Will and Jem. Maia and Jordan are werewolves. Magnus and Tessa, warlocks. Yep, I knew them all. We're_ excellent _actors, aren't we? Jonathan's a shadowhunter, too. He just doesn't know it. And neither does Clary.

The story of how shadowhunters came to be is a long one. So I'm going to give you the summary.

There are demons all over the world. They came through the dimensional seal. After this happened, mundanes were in danger. The angels couldn't protect everyone.

So there were shadowhunters. A powerful archangel, Raziel, put some of his blood in a cup, the mortal cup. A human called Jonathan, later called Jonathan Shadowhunter, drank it and the line of shadowhunters began.

I grew up as one. I had been trained, more or less since I was born. Of course, that's probably just because my first adoptive father was a bit of a nutcase.

He believed the Clave, the sort of lead group of shadowhunters, was corrupt. So he tried to rebel. Well, he's trying.

When I was ten, he left. Disappeared. No one knew where he was. Then again, no one cared. So the Lightwoods, Maryse and Robert, took me in. Best of all, they actually loved me.

A few years later, he started a war. He learned how to raise demons, taught himself, and created an army. His name is Valentine Morgenstern. I found out he had a daughter.

_Her_ name, is Clarissa Fray. We also found out that she was more angel than human. That she was like me. Valentine gave us extra angel blood. Well, he gave it to our mothers, before we were born.

This was the reason that Clary could kill him.

He injected himself with demon blood. Made himself more powerful. Unstoppable. The only one that _could_ stop him, his own daughter. Her angel, against his demon.

I had been watching Clary ever since. Waiting until we could tell her who she really was.

The only reason she didn't already know, was because of Jocelyn, her mother. She doesn't want her to be a shadowhunter. She wants her to be safe. But we need her.

Through these years of watching Clary, I got to know her. The way her forehead scrunches when she concentrates. The way she has to raise both eyebrows because she can't raise one. Her love of art and books. How sarcastic she was. How she was best friends with the mundane, Simon. How she didn't know Luke was a werewolf.

The more I got to know her, the more I loved her.

I can't love her though. I can't, because I'm broken and she needs to stop a war. I can't, because she needs to be strong and can't be distracted.

I can't, because to love is to destroy, and to be loved, is to be the one destroyed.

That is the one thing that Valentine taught me, that I still believe.

* * *

**Aww! Poor Jace! Don't worry. You'll change your mind.**

**Again, reviews are awesome...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Quicker update this time for all the ****_amazing _****people who read ths story.**

**So..here's chapter 5.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Clary POV

English was actually quite uneventful. We didn't do very much because it was only the first day. We didn't even take notes. Luke just talked about what we were _going _to be doing.

It was a good thing that we didn't really need to do anything. That we didn't need to concentrate. This was because I wouldn't be able to. And _this _was because a certain gold boy was sitting in front of me.

He was _incredibly_ distracing. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I watched _everything._The way his hair curled a little more when he tilted his head. The way he rolled his shoulders to get more comfortable in the seat. The way every few minutes he changed the direction of his head tilting.

He was so beautiful that every little movement was captivating. I itched for my pencil and sketchpad. I _had _to draw him. I tried to memorise all his features for later sketching.

The curls of his hair. The sexy, prominent cheek bones. The line of his jaw. The toned, lean muscles of his arms.

Eventually though, the bell rang. I sighed quietly to myself. I was about to lift my bag when it was pulled from my reach. I looked up to see Jace's perfect golden eyes gazing down at me.

_Perfect?! Enough Clary! Seriously, stop it!, _I scolded myself.

Jace was, as usual, smirking. "Really, Clary? I already told you that there is absolutely no point in trying to take your bag. You are our tour guide, so I'm carrying your bag."

I sighed, loudly this time, and rolled my eyes at him. I didn't even bother answering him, just walked past him out the door to our next class.

It was history. We probably had a free period for this class because Mr James was never there. Especially for about, the first week back. It also happened to be in the opposite side of the school.

"So," Isabelle said, a bit nervously. "Clary, Luke seems really nice. You must be happt to have him as your step dad. All your friends are really nice, too."

"Yeah. Luke's great. He makes my mom really happy. So are my friends. I probably get along best with Simon though. What do you think of him?," I asked, an innocent look on my face.

She blushed. Isabelle Lightwood, one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen, was blushing over _Simon._ Her makeup made it slightly less noticable but I knew it was there.

"Uh, he's nice, I guess. And he's in a band, which I guess is pretty cool," she said, trying to act like it was nothing.

"Aww," Jace teased. "Little Izzy Wizzy has a crush." He was grinning at his adoptive sister, seeming completely oblivious to the death glare she was giving him. "Izzy has a crush, Izzy has a crush," he singsonged.

I whacked his arm. "Leave her alone Jace. I mean, even if she does, that's her business," I told him. Then _I _smirked. "Even if it's true," I added.

"Clary!," Isabelle protested, blushing again. Jace and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Izzy has a crush, Izzy has a crush," we singsonged in unison before bursting out laughing. Isabelle blushed more and gave us both the death glare.

I composed myself and tried to relax her. "Hey, it's ok, I'm pretty sure Simon likes you too. Actually, I'm positive he does. If you want I can talk to him about it."

Isabelle smiled and her face lit up. "Yeah, ok," she said, trying to act calm and nonchalant.

Jace rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, come on Izzy. It's obvious that you like him. I don't really understand _why, _but it's obvious that you do."

I whacked his arm again. "Ow!," he exclaimed. "What was that for? All I did was say that I couldn't see what she saw in that nerdy friend of yours," he said smirking. Then 'Ow!' when I whacked his arm yet again.

"There's nothing wrong with Simon," I defended my best friend. "I mean, yeah, he's a little bit of a geek, but he's also funny and sweet. I think it's nice that Isabelle likes him."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm sorry for offending you about your ne-," I glared at him and he corrected, "-your friend." He rolled his eyes again but he was smiling slightly.

We were now at our history class. I noticed right away that I was right about Mr James. He was indeed, not here, so we had our first free period.

I took a seat in the back of the room. Isabelle took the seat to my right. Jace put my bag down and took the seat to my left. Mrs Summers came in and told us to do homework. Something we didn't have any of.

I didn't have my sketchpad, so I took out a notebook and started to doodle random designs. Isabelle had a book in front of her but looked to be examining her nails. Jace just sat there and looked like he couldn't care less.

Jace looked over at me and suddenly tensed. "Clary," he said hesitantly. "What's that?' He pointed to a design that looked liked a diamond with two horns.

"Uh, I don't know, just a design?,' I informed him, confused. "Why?"

He relaxed slightly. "No reason. I just saw it and thought it was kinda cool." He said this while nodding, as if he was trying to convince himself.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Okay."

Jace POV

Wow, _this_ school had an _excellent_ staff. Seriously, a free period on the first day? This would never happen in Alicante (whch was in Idris, which where pretty much all shadowhunters came from. It was kind of our home).

I didn't even bother trying to look like I was doing something. They could give me all the detentions they wanted. One rune, and they wouldn't even remember giving it to me in the first place.

Runes were like symbols that we drew on our skin with a stele (which was just a fancy stick that glowed at the top, really). We had them for a _lot _of helpful things. The healing rune was extremely helpful when you were a demon-hunter.

Clary was doodling in a notebook beside me. I couldn't help it, I glanced over at her. And I froze.

"Clary," I said hesitantly. "What's that?" I pointed at one of her designs.

It was the angelic rune.

I thought, just for a second, that she knew about the shadow world somehow. Then I saw the complete look of confusion on her face and my thoughts crashed like a tornado in my head.

"Uh, I don't know, just a design?" She said it like she was telling me but it came out more like a question. "Why?"

My body deflated. "No reason. I just saw it and thought it was kinda cool." I was nodding my head slowly, trying to convince her that that was all it was.

She raised her eyebrows and I knew she didn't believe me but she just said "Okay."

Then I realised something. If Clary drew the run in te first place, if she could picture it, she must have _some_ knowledge of us, even if she doesn't know it.

This was a way I could convince the rest of them that we should tell her sooner rather than later. As soon as I got home, that was exactly what I was going to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ohhh I sense an argument coming on. I'll try an update soon.**

**AmazingClace: thanks for the rune idea. Hope I used it well :)**

**Please review! Tell me what you think, any ideas you have, I'd love to hear them.**

**Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Here's a new chapter for you all..**

**Diclaimer: I don't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

Jace POV

The rest of the day seemed to go in slow motion. It just took _forever _for the last bell to finally ring.

For the rest of our two classes, I waited anxiously to get home. I had a way to get them to tell Clary sooner. I just _needed _her to know.

The reason for this was because once she knew, she would have to stay in the institute with us. I knew it would probably just end up making it harder for me but I didn't care anymore. I had to at least be near her.

Way too long after, that last bell finally rang. I more or less leaped out of my seat and ran to Isabelle. She gave me a strange look and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?," she asked me cautiously, her eyebrow still raised high on her forehead.

I smiled what was apparently my charming smile. "Never been better. Well, if you could hurry up, _then _I might be better."

She gave me another strange look. "Okay, seriously Jace, what's up?"

My smile dropped. "Look, I haveto talk to all about something but I can't really say anything here." I tilted my head very slightly in Clary's direction.

Izzy's eyes widened and she gave one quick nod to show that she understood. Just at this moment, the adorable little redhead reached us.

"Do you guys love this school so much that you want to stay for an extra class?," she asked jokingly, smiling and raising both her eyebrows in that cute way you can tell that she's annoyed she has to do it but-

_No, Jace, stop it! Stop thinking about her like that! Like you can have her. You know you can't._

I did know. I pushed my feelings down and stared sarcastically at her. "Oh, Clary, of course. We enjoyed it so much that we just can't bare to be parted from it!," I said, dramatically putting my hand over my heart.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. We were just talking about how this school is bigger than our old one."

I gave her a look. Was that seriously the best she could come up with? She gave me a look that said 'just go with it!', and smiled at Clary.

Clary seemed to buy it. "Yeah, I guess it's pretty big," she said. "I guess it's a pretty good school. Until you meet the popular group. Then, of course, it sorta goes downhill."

She had a pissed off look on her face when she mentioned the group and I realised they must not get along so well. I wanted to hurt them for that. Bad.

I wanted to cheer her up, make her smile again. "Will's not in the popular group? Oh, this is brilliant! He's _never _gonna hear the end of this," I joked.

It worked. Clary rolled her eyes but smiled. "I'm guessing that means you were popular at your old school?," she asked me.

I didn't know how to tell her that we didn't have an old school. I was quite well known though, I suppose. "You could say that."

She rolled her eyes again. She was stillsmiling though, so I was okay with it. We left after that and I sadly had to leave my little redhead.

xxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, I was sitting in small circle of people in the drawing room of the institute. The rest of the circle was made up of Robert, Maryse, Alec and Isabelle.

"Okay Jace, what is it that's so important that you had to tell us right away?," Robert asked tiredly.

"Jut hear me out, okay?" When no one spoke, I continued. "We had a free period today and Clary was drawing in a notebook. She drew the angelic rune. I mean, that must be the reason to tell her, right?"

Maryse looked a little shocked when I told them about the rune. "Why, exactly? What about this makes you think we should tell her?"

It was my turn to be shocked. She doesn't want to tell her yet. Or she just doesn't want to get into an argument with Jocelyn.

"Are you serious? What do you mean 'why'?! She was drawing runes! That must mean she already knows some stuff, at least subconciously! We should tell her before she starts to think she's going crazy!"

I needed them to agree with me. I needed Clary to know. I needed to be near her. I just needed Clary.

I continued talking. "Even Izzy's acting weird. She likes that nerdy mundane friend of Clary's. And she doesn't just fancy him, she _likes _him!"

"Hey! It doesn't matter to you whether I like Simon or not and it is completely irrelevant to this situation!," Izzy shouted at me, glaring daggers.

Maryse sighed loudly. "Isabelle, dear, calm down. Jace, I understand why you think we should tell Clary. But I don't agree.

I opened my mouth to protest, but she shushed me. "It was only a rune, Jace. One rune. And she didn't know what it was. I will talk to Jocelyn and see it we can tell her a little while earlier than we were planning. But that's all for now," she said in an authoritive voice and I knew I had lost.

I slouched back in my chair. "Fine," I grumbled out. Maryse nodded and left, Robert following behind her. Isabelle gave me another death glare before stomping angrily after them.

I slumped further back in my chair and put my head in my hands. Alec got up, walked over and sat in the chair next to me.

"Okay. Jace what's this really about?," Alec asked. He didn't say it tiredly. He didn't say it suspiciously. He said it like he was my best friend, my brother, my _parabatai, _that knew something was wrong.

I knew he wouldn't let me go without telling him the truth, but I still said, "What do you mean?" My head was still in my hands.

"I mean, we both know there's another reason you want Clary to know. Come on Jace, what is it?"

I lifted my head and looked at him. When I saw his eyes, I knew that he already knew. "You know why," I stated.

"I know," he said. "I just wanted you to admit it. It's okay to love her Jace."

"No it's not," I said exasperately. "It's not okay. It's really, really not okay."

He opened his mouth to protest but I interrupted him. "Just don't, Alec. Just please, don't."

"Jace-" "No, Alec. Just leave me alone. Please." I gave him a pleading look and he sighed. He got up out of the chair and left.

I let my head fall back into my hands. And I stayed there, like that, and thought about theonly girl that I had ever loved.

XXXXXXXXXX

**By the ANGEL! I just want to put them together now! But I have to wait. Which means so do you.**

**Keep them awesome things called reviews coming...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! New chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

Clary POV

After school had ended, I walked out to my mum's car. Luke would drive me home, but he always has things to do after school. So, my mum lifted me.

"Hey mum," I said as I got into the car.

"Hi darling, how was school?," she asked me.

Usually, I would think of this as a stupid question. I mean, school is school. Nothing interesting ever happens. But today, today was different.

"Pretty good, actually. A couple of new students started," I told her, a surprised look in her face.

"Did you really just say school was _good_? These must be some interesting new students. What are their names?," she asked.

"Isabelle and Alec Lightwood and Jace Herondale." I thought I saw the same look of recognition pass her face. I also caught a look of...anger? I must be imagining things. "Do you know them?"

"No. So what do you think of them?"

"Isabelle's nice. I didn't really get to meet Alec yet."

She gave me an amused look. "What about Jace?"

"Jace is fine," I said quickly. "He's Will's cousin so you can kinda guess what he's like."

"Ah, I knew I recognised the name. So when you say he's like Will, what qualities do you mean?"

"Oh, you know, he's sarcastic, annoying, full of himself-"

"Handsome?," my mom interrupted, smiling.

"Mom!," I exclaimed, laughing slightly.

"What? Oh come on, you know it's true. So, is Jace as handsome as his cousin?"

"Not exactly," I told her, silently cursing myself for blushing. _He's more than handsome. He's hot, sexy, beautiful...the most perfect person I've ever seen._

My mom caught me. I cursed me blush again. "He's more handsome!," she concluded. Just then, her phone beeped. She looked at the message and a frown appeared between her eyebrows. We reached the house and the car rolled to a stop.

"What is it?," I asked her, a frown appearing between my eyebrows too.

"I just have to meet someone about one of my paintings. I might be gone for a couple of hours. I already made you dinner and Jon should be home soon."

"Okay," I said, not entirely believing her, for some reason. I said a quick bye and got out of the car. When I got into the house, I found my dinner on the table in the kitchen. Sausages and chips. Very creative and fancy. I rolled my eyes and put the plate in the microwave.

As I was finishing my food, I got a text from Simon.

_Wanna come to Java Jones? You would be saving me big time. Eric wants me to come to his house and listen to his poetry. Please, save me!_

I laughed. Eric was the lead singer of their band. Let's just say he had equal talent for that as he did for his poetry. And let's just say his poetry could make a deaf person cringe. I sent back a quick text.

_Sure. Be there in ten._

The good thing about Java Jones was that it was just around the corner. It was a small little cafe so it was quiet and peaceful. It had been mine and Simon's favourite cafe since the first time we went to it.

I grabbed my jacket and made the short walk over. Simon wasn't there yet so I found a table in the back and waited for him.

While I was waiting, I found myself thinking about Jace. I couldn't help but wonder why he acted so weird when I drew the diamond design thing. I also couldn't help but wonder about mom and Luke. I kept thinking about the look of recognition that I didn't really think I'd imagined that passed their faces.

There were other reasons why I was thinking about Jace. And I didn't like it. He was one of those people that you just knew right away as a heartbreaker. He looked like one and acted like one.

I cursed myself for liking him anyway.

It was hard not to when someone was that 'stunningly attractive'. I also couldn't help but find his sarcasm attractive too. Jace Herondale made me wondor about a lot of things.

I had sneaked glances at him all day. A few of his expressions surprised me. I had, of course, seen his infamous smirk a few times. But, I had also seen him without it.

His smirk seemed to be his mask. He had walls built up around him. I knew this because of the other expressions I had seen. At one point, it was anger. But the rest could only be described as heart wrenching.

I had seen sad, pained and vulnerable expressions passed his face. I just didn't understand why it hurt me this much. I had barely known him a day but each time I saw one of those expressions, all I wanted to do was make it better. I just wanted to make the heart-fluttering smile of his to appear.

I was pulled out of my thoughts of gold by my best friend finally arriving. He sent me a small wave then indicated to the counter, showing me he was going to get the coffee. I smiled and nodded at him and leaned back in my chair. I could do with some coffee.

xxxxxxxxxx

About ten minutes later, I was sipping at my coffee, Simon in the seat across from me. He was currently telling me about new band names a that the guys had been discussing.

They were previously Java Jordan. The reason for this being that they usually only played at Javea Jones and Jordan was their lead singer. He had left the band though, a while before the holidays so there was really no point in that anymore. It wasn't exactly a great name anyway.

_Now _though, for some weird reason, they were thinking about calling it OCD but making it stand for 'Overly Cool Dudes'. They needed Jordan back for _so _many reasons.

"What you really need is Jordan, not an new band name," I informed him. I couldn't help adding on, "Especially not one as bad as that."

Simon sighed. "I know. But try telling that to Eric. Can we talk about something else? I don't really feel like talking about my failing band anymore."

I suddenly remembered an earlier conversation I had and got an idea. "Okay. How about we talk about the new students? Isabelle seems nice. What did you think of her?"

Simon was as read as his teacher that read 'BEWARE! Deadly Gamer'. I rolled my eyes. _Where does he get these? _"Oh, uhm, uh, Isabelle's c-cool, I-I guess," he managed to stutter out.

I laughed at him. "You so like her," I informed him. I laughed more when he went even redder and he glared at me.

"Since you wanna talk about the new students, why don't you tell me about how you like Jace?," he countered, smirking at me. I couldn't help but compare his smirk to Jace's. And I also couldn't help but much prefer the latter. I stopped laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, innocently taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yes you do Clary. You were looking at him like he was a God and he was pretty much undressing you with his eyes. It was disgusting. Jon noticed too 'cause he glared at him a few times."

I snorted. "That did not happen." Most of it probably did actually. I probably did look at Jace like he was God and Jon probably did glare at him a few times. But there was no one that Jace would ever look at me like that. Someone like him would never like someone like me.

Simon rolled his eyes. "You keep telling yourself that Clary. Even though ever knows you're wrong. I bet you'll have kissed within the next two weeks. A big make out session kiss."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Whatever Simon. I bet that's what'll happen between you and Isabelle."

He blushed again. "We'll see who wins that bet," he challenged.

We ended that topic and spent the rest of our time talking about random things that I usually relate with Simon. We stayed there for a few more hours. That night, when I went to sleep, I dreamt of gold.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Aww! They're not so blind, aren't they? Did they're bet give you a few clues on how long Clace and Sizzy will be? I can see Jace and Izzy getting a little bit annoyed by a certain pair of best friends.**

**Keep giving them awesome reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! New chapter for you all...**

**Disclaimer: I dont't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

Jace POV

I was still sitting like that, slumped in the chair with my head in my hands, when Jocelyn barged into the room.

"You!," she shouted. "What are you thinking?! Are you _trying _to get my daughter killed?!"

At that, my head shot up. "I would never do that! She is starting to know things. People will find out about her, they'll go after her, I'm trying to protect her!," I shouted, glaring at her and getting out of my chair.

Maryse came running through the door. "Jocelyn, Jace didn't do anything wrong he just-". She stopped when she saw the complete look of anger and shock on Jocelyn's face.

"He didn't do anything wrong? He's trying to get my daughter killed!"

"Stop. Saying. That," I growled in a deadly voice. "I told you I am trying to protect her. There will be shadowhunters, downworlders, even _demons, _looking for her. She'll be safer here in the institute with us."

"He's not wrong, Jocelyn. Valentine has an influence on a lot of people and they will all be looking for Clary for something. She would be well protected here," Maryse reasoned.

Jocelyn looked back and forth between us in disbelief. "Clary is not being brought into this world yet. She is not ready," she commanded, her voice dangerously low, a look of complete anger on her face.

Before I could protest, she stormed out the door.

"Jace," Maryse said hesitantly. "We can't do anything without Jocelyn's permission. It _is _her daughter we are talking about. If anything else happens, I'll push her more."

I looked at her with no emotion. My face was blank but emotions were going off like fireworks inside me. Before they all burst out, I left.

xxxxxxxxxx

Clary POV

The next morning, Jon drove me to school. I know, I'm just as surprised as you are. Especially since mom was there this morning, and yet he still drove me.

I watched him as he started the car, a suspicious look on my face. "Why are you doing this? Is it, like, a prank or something?'

He looked at me with a mock look of hurt on his face. "Doing what? I am merely driving my favourite sister to school so she doesn't have to get the bus by herself. Is that such a crime?"

"Firstly, I'm your _only _sister, not your favourite. Secondly, mom was there, so I wouldn't have had to get the bus. So again, why are you doing this?," I asked him tiredly.

His fake expression dropped and he rolled his eyes. "Fine. I didn't want you to get to school without me incase Herondale was already there."

My eyebrows furrowed, showing my confusion. "You mean Will?," I asked.

"No, idiot, I mean Jace," he said, rolling his eyes again.

"Jace? Why would you not want me to see Jace on my own? I was with him basically all day yesterday." I was seriously baffled. _Why would he want to be with me incase Jace was there? _Then I put my own words and thoughts together.

My jaw dropped. "You don't want me to be alone with Jace because you think _I like him?," _I asked. He gave me a 'duh' look. And I burst out laughing.

"_Clary_," Jon groaned. "I'm serious. I don't want you falling for him. I'm best friends with Will and Jace seems worse than him. At least Will loves Tessa. You're my little sister Clary and I care about you. I just don't want you to get hurt.."

By this point, I had stopped laughing. I couldn't help but smile at his words, knowing that he cared about me, and it sent a feeling of warmth through me. But I couldn't help it. "Aww," I said, smirking at him.

He lightly punched my shoulder. "Shut up," he told me, but he was smiling slightly.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Jon, really. But I can take care of myself."

He sighed. "_Do _you like him then?"

I shrugged. "I only met him yesterday. I don't know him very well yet." I left out the part about that not seeming to matter. Everytime I thought about him, my brain seemed to lose all coherent thought and me heart fluttered uncontrollably. I wondered what it would be like when I actually saw him.

xxxxxxxxxx

About ten minutes later, I was sitting in the entrance hall, talking to Simon. We somehow ended up talking about Isabelle and Jace again. Everytime I thought of Jace, my heart sped up dangerously and I knew I was falling for him. I just didn't know if I liked that or not.

Then, the gold boy in question appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and my heart was nearly out of my chest. He was wearing a black v-neck tee that hugged his toned body and black skinny Jace. His gold hair and eyes glowing in comparison to the dark colour. He was also wearing his signature smirk, that seemed to have appeared when he saw me.

"Hey Red," he said, grinning at me. I smiled up at him. Then he looked to Simon. "Simon," he pushed out with a nod.

"Blondie," Simon said. Then 'ow' when I elbowed him in the ribs. He rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Jace. Did you want something?,' he asked, sounding bored yet wary. I elbowed him again and said, "_Simon."_

"Actually, I was looking for you two,' he said. I looked at him with my eyebows raised questionly. 'Well, I was looking for Clary, Izzy was looking for you," he explained, directing it at Simon. I couldn't help but smile at hearing he was looking for me.

Simon looked happy too. "Isabelle was looking for me?," he asked, grinning like an idiot.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Yes, for some strange reason, she is. So, I would suggest you go now. Izzy will get bored waiting." Simon looked like he was ready to run there, but he glanced at me, unsure. Jace noticed and he added, "Don't worry, you can go, I'll take care of Red." And then he winked again.

"Thats exactly why I don't want to go," Simon mumbled. Jace must have heard because he rolled his eyes at the same time as I did. I gave Simon a push.

"Go," I ordered him. "I'll see you later." He looked back and forth between Jace and I a few times before letting out a sigh and going.

Jace's smirk was back as he plopped gracefully into the chair Simon had been sitting in. I know 'plopped gracefully' sound stupid but it was the only way to describe it.

"So, why were you looking for me?," I asked, trying to sound like I didn't really care.

"Well, I was bored and Izzy was going to talk to the ne-, Simon, and Alec was talking to Magnus. So, I thought about how entertaining teasing you was yesterday and thought why not?," he said with a shrug. i knew he was joking with me because he was grinning instead of smirking. Two can play at that game.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "Nice to know my annoyance for you is entertaining. I wonder if the same thing would work for me. I guess we'll have to find out," I said slyly.

When Jace realised what I meant, his eyes widened and his grin faltered slightly. "Come on Clary," he reasoned. "You don't really want to annoy me."

I looked at him, eyebrows raised. "We'll see," I told him. "Blondie."

I was still smirking when the bell rang for our first class.

XXXXXXXXXX

**There. The next chapter should have an Izzy POV and the popular group. I'll try to have it up soon. **

**Now, I'm just wondering, does anyone actually care about this fic? I _will _finish it but I'm seriously curious.**

**Please review!**

**:) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Quick update, yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

Isabelle POV

It had been almost two weeks now since Alec, Jace and I came to the school. I was ready to leave. The teachers just droned on and on about stupid mundane stuff. No demonology, no training. Just two boring subjects they called religion and PE. 'Cause running around in circles is _so_ gonna help you with life.

The only good thing was Simon. He was nothing like the guys I'd usually go for but there was something about him that interested me. Most guys, I would date for a couple of days and then we'd break up when I got bored. But this was different. I _liked _Simon. And it scared the crap out of me.

I was with him now and I kept having the urge to touch him. His glasses kept sliding down his nose and I wanted to push them back up to frame his cute, big, round eyes. His wavy hair was too long and kept falling into his eyes. My fingers itched to run through it.

He was a nerd and his band member friends were plain weird, especially Eric. He always wore silly, sarcastic, graphic tees that I didn't understand half of the time. He would be there anyway though, Clary wouldn't allow anything otherwise. She was part of the reason he was with me now. Well, her and Jace.

"How long do you think it'll take them?," Simon asked, as if he somehow heard my thoughts. I wondered what the answer to that question was too.

"I don't know," I admitted honestly. "It's weird. Jace usually goes for annoying, slutty girls that he can get rid of the next day. Nothing like Clary, basically. He just acts so different around her. He tries to hide it and he thinks we don't notice. But we do."

"How exactly is he different? You mean he didn't used to be an annoying, sarcastic idiot with an ego the size of the country?," Simon asked sarcastically with a snort.

I nudged him with my shoulder. "I would be pissed but I know you're right," I sighed. "But he's not as rude with Clary. He's not as... empty," I realized. Jace _was_ empty. But he always seemed happier when Clary was there.

Simon sighed. "As long as he doesn't hurt her. As long as Clary's happy. If he makes her happy, then I'll try and be civil if he does."

That sent mixed emotions through me. I wanted to smile because it was so sweet that he cared so much about his friend. But then I wanted to frown because I wished that he cared that much about me.

"Simon, why do you care so much about Clary?," I asked. I knew I probably sounded jealous but I didn't care. I _was _jealous.

He looked confused. "Because she's my best friend. We've known each other since we were little kids. I guess we're kind like siblings," he said shrugging. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

And I kissed him.

He went completely still before leaning in and kissing me back. His lips were soft and fit perfectly against mine. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair before resting my hands on his neck. I was slightly surprised when he put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer.

He ran his other hand through my hair and ran his tongue along my lips, silently asking to be let in. I decided to tease him and not let him in. That my was my job.

I grazed his bottom lip with my teeth. His mouth parted slightly and I took the opportunity to explore his mouth with my tongue. I expected him to just let me do what I wanted but I was so wrong. I pulled back the tiniest bit out of surprise when he ran his tongue along mine and he took the opportunity to change dominance.

Eventually, we had to pull back for air. I smiled at Simon when he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. He was braver than I thought.

xxxxxxxxxx

Clary POV

I sighed as my thoughts were once again filled with gold. It hadn't even been two weeks since I had met Jace Herondale but I was falling in love with him.

I denied the thought at first, mentally kicking myself every time I thought the words. But there was no denying the evidence. My heart betrayed me. Every time he looked at me, it went haywire. When he gave that signature smirk of his, it sped up. When he grinned, it skipped a beat. When he smiled, that genuine, beautiful smile, it stopped.

It was lunch and I was walking to my locker _by myself,_ because Simon and Izzy were off somewhere doing something and and Jace was talking to Alec and Will.

When I reached my locker, I inwardly groaned. Standing right in front of my locker were Seelie Queen, Kaelie Faerie, and Sebastian Verlac. Otherwise known as the populars. Or the people who hated me. Either one was true.

Sebastian saw me first and grinned. "Hey gingerbread," he said, using my least favourite nickname. "Long time no see, huh?" He was grinning but his eyes were emotionless and empty. Some people would say they were a never-ending bottomless hole but I always thought they never started. They were closed off to the world.

Kaelie looked at me and her face wrinkled in disgust. "Ugh. Seb, I don't understand why you even waste your breath on her. She's just a slut. That new guy's only been here five minutes and she's already all over him," she said, as if I wasn't even there.

Well, we'll have to change that. "You mean like you were all over Will, when he _had_ _a girlfriend_?," I retorted, my tone and expression full of my hatred for them.

Kaelie rolled her eyes. "Uh. You mean that ugly, brown-haired freak? I honestly have no idea what he sees in her. He could have been _so_ popular," she sighed, shaking her head and earning a dramatic sigh from Seelie. i rolled my eyes. _She's so stupid._

Kaelie continued her speech/rant. "Come to think of it, so could Jon. Just a pity he's stupid enough to hang around with you and your weird friends. Seriously though, what went wrong there? I mean, Jon's so hot and your so... not."

She and Sebastian smirked and Seelie giggled. I was about to slap that hideous smirk off her face when I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up to find Jace smiling down at me.

"Hey Red," he said. "Who are your... friends?," he asked, sounding like he already knew the answer.

Kaelie had a sickly, seductive smile on her face. "I'm Kaelie. And you are?," she purred, sounding like a choking cat and laying her hand on Jace's chest. I gritted my teeth and resisted the urge to slap it away. Jace's arm still around me helped.

"Not interested," Jace said and I grinned. Seelie snorted unattractively and Kaelie elbowed her in the ribs. "I'm Jace," he said, trying to avoid looking at either of them.

"I'm Sebastian. I don't mean to be rude or anything but why are you with _Clary_? I know she's friends with your cousin and everything but still. _Why?_," he said, sounding genuinely confused.

Jace clenched his jaw and his arm tightened around me. I realized then that he was resisting the same urge as I was. "It has nothing to do with Will. Why wouldn't I hang out with Clary?," he said, smiling at me. I had to smile back even though I knew how stupid he just was.

"Oh, I don't know," Kaelie started sarcastically. "Maybe because she's an ugly little ginger freak with weirdo friends?" Seelie gave an annoying high-pitched giggle again.

Jace pulled a fake smile. "I like to refer to it as 'cute little redhead', and I would appreciate it if you would shut up about her and her friends, since, as you said, one of them is my cousin. Now, if you don't mind, my cute little redhead has to do her locker. So," he said, "bye." He sweeped his arm out in a gesture that said 'leave' and the look on his face said 'now'.

They left, Sebastian bumping his shoulder into Jace, who didn't so much as flinch. When they were gone, I sighed, the words 'my cute little redhead' on repeat in my head. Jace removed his arm from my shoulders and leaned against the lockers, facing me.

"Thanks for that Jace," I said. "I would say I didn't need your help but you really saved me."

He smiled at me. He seemed to be doing a lot of that, I realized. "No problem. I bumped into Simon. He told me to tell you something about you winning a bet?," he said, a questioning look on his face.

Oh, my, God. _Simon kissed Izzy!_, I mentally squealed. I grinned. "I'll talk to him about it," I told Jace. _I will definitely talk to him about _this.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Done. Sizzy! And a little Clace.. Next update should be soon.**

**Good? Bad? Tell me in a review!**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

Clary POV

It had been over a month since I met Jace and the Lightwoods. It was now, sadly, Monday. Halloween was on Saturday and the school was decorated in tacky decorations. There were purple bats and smiling pumpkins _everywhere._ Nothing in it was remotely scary.

I was once again sitting in the entrance hall, except this time, I was next to Jace. We were sitting across from Simon and Izzy who were quietly talking to each other. Simon said something to Izzy and she giggled. I rolled my eyes. They had been disgustingly cute since they got together a few weeks ago.

That happened to be the same day that Jace saved me from Seelie, Kaelie and Sebastian. Ever since then, Jace had been even closer to me and rarely left my side, as if protecting me from another encounter. I had to say, It seemed like it was working.

They hadn't talked to me since. I saw them glaring at us a couple of times everyday. It was as if Jace could sense when they were doing it. Every time, he caught them and gave them a glare way worse than their own.

I blinked when I noticed a slender, calloused hand in front of my face. I looked over to see Jace looking at me expectantly. "Sorry, what?," I asked, blinking again.

"Izzy was asking if you were coming to her Halloween party on Saturday," Jace informed me.

_Halloween party?_ "You guys are having a Halloween party?," I asked, trying to think if they already told me this. I didn't remember it but I had been zoning out so much lately. For all I know, they've told me like, five times.

Izzy groaned. "Seriously Clary? I've been talking about it for the last week. Everyone else knows about it. Like, everyone in our year is coming. So, yes, we're having a Halloween party. Now, are you coming?"

I sighed. Everyone most likely included Seelie, Kaelie, and Sebastian. But, it includes all my friends too. And Jace will be there. "Yeah, sure," I said. Izzy looked satisfied.

Plus, Izzy would kill me otherwise.

xxxxxxxxxx

I was now sitting in a car with Jace, Will and Tessa. I had been glaring daggers at the back of Tessa's head for the past five minutes.

At the end of school, Tessa had asked me if I wanted to come shopping with her to spend some time together. I agreed easily, because shopping with her was easy. We had the same taste and she didn't take forever.

What she forgot to mention, though, was that it wasn't just her I was agreeing to go shopping with. That it also included Jace and Will. Which meant, for the next couple of hours, I was stuck with two Herondales.

The car rolled to a stop as Will parked the car. We hopped out and followed Tessa to whatever shop she was going to first. I groaned as she walked into some clothes shop. Izzy and Magnus would have loved it.

Will and Jace looked bored out of their minds after about ten minutes. It was then that I started to wonder how the hell Tessa had got them to agree to this.

"How the hell did Tessa get you two to agree to this exactly?," I asked them incredulously.

"She used the boyfriend blackmail on me. I didn't really have a choice," Will said, earning a smack on the back of his head from Tessa. "Ow! Seriously, Tess, if you keep doing that you _are _going to give me a concussion!"

Tessa rolled her eyes and Jace and I laughed. I looked to him next, wondering what she had used on him. He sighed.

"Honestly, she asked me and I said yes because I didn't want to be rude. And Will was giving me the puppy dog eyes and then they told me you would be coming so I agreed."

I smiled when he said he agreed once he knew I was coming. How _they _knew I was coming I wasn't sure but i didn't dwell on it. I _couldn't _really because Jace was staring at me strangely and my heart was beating out of my chest,

"What?," I asked, still smiling. I felt heat creep up my neck and I wondered if there was something on my face.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head slightly. "It's just... nothing."

He was still staring at me and I felt my cheeks get warmer and warmer and I knew I must be as red as my hair. He shook his head again and faced forward.

It was then that I noticed Tessa and Will both looking at us with their eyebrows raised. Jace raised his eyebrows as well. "Did you two want to say something?," he asked them. They shook their heads and Tessa went back to shopping, the three of us trailing behind her.

After about half an hour of clothes shopping, something _worse _happened. Tessa was walking towards another clothes shop, I assumed. Then I saw the lingerie in the windows and my eyes widened when I saw the name. _Victoria's Secret._

I tried to block the door but Tessa saw me and her long legs reached the shop before mine. I glared at her when she was looking but she just rolled her eyes at me. I noticed Will had fallen back next to Jace so I took his place next to Tessa.

"Do you always bring Will to look at lingerie with you?." I hissed at her, incredulously. Then I sighed when I realized she probably did. It _was _Will, after all.

"Yes, actually. Sometimes I even let him choose the ones that I buy," Tessa told me, trying to hold in her laughter at the look of disgust on my face.

"I really didn't need to know that, Tess," I informed her, my voice panicky as I tried to get _those _images out of my head. Of course, this made Tessa unable to hold it in anymore and she burst out laughing.

Will and Jace had stopped their conversation and were looking at us curiously. I shook my head at them. They did _not_ need to know. I fell back in line with Jace and let Will and Tessa...you know.

We followed a few paces behind them. I fidgeted with my fingers awkwardly. I didn't even look in here when I was on my own. Jace nudged my shoulder. I looked at him and saw that he was wearing his signature smirk. _Oh no._

"Not gonna buy anything, Red?," he asked. I shook my head. He frowned. "That's a pity. 'Cause seriously, this would look really good on you. Then that thing happened. You know, the thing where he winks at me, my heart melts, and I stop breathing.

He was holding a green and black, sexy, lace bra with matching underwear. I actually did like it. But did I really have enough confidence to buy it when he was there?

"Unless, of course, you're scared," he added, challenging me. I smiled at him, took it out of his hands, and walked towards the till. Apparently I was.

xxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, I was sitting on my bed with my sketchpad against my legs. I was, for about the tenth time since I met him, drawing Jace. This time, he was an angel.

Well, I guess you would call it a fallen angel. He was falling, his back and head bent backwards. His wings were black and broken. And he was...glowing.

I had drawn him so many times as so many things, but this one felt different. It felt right. It felt like it was real. I realized that this was the way I always pictured him. Like an angel. But, broken.

He had a shell wrapped tightly around him. He had a constant attitude and arrogance. No one got to see what he was really like. But I did.

But what was worse, was the brick wall that was like a vice around his heart. He refused to love or let anyone love him. But i couldn't help it.

I loved him.

xxxxxxxxxx

I was being tortured. I guess I'll explain. And don't laugh, I'm being completely serious. Izzy was helping me get ready.

Her Halloween party was tonight and she thought that it would be fun for Tessa, Maia and I to get ready at her house. Somehow, Tessa and Maia out of the torture I was now enduring and were allowed to get their own costumes and apply their own makeup.

i groaned as I looked at the clothes in front of me. Izzy had picked out a black silk dress. It had a low cut, swooping neckline and a slit up the right side. It fell a good bit above my knees and I wondered how short it would be on Tessa, Maia _or _Izzy. I sighed and pulled it over my head.

There was also a pair of black stilettos and a set of black wings. I was a fallen angel. I had to say, even though the dress was a little revealing, I loved the costume.

I walked back into Izzy's rooms and the three of them grinned at me. "Clary, you look amazing!," Izzy exclaimed, Tessa and Maia nodding their heads in agreement.

But then it was time for the makeup. I groaned again as Izzy pushed me into the chair. "How did Tessa and Maia get out of this? Why are you only doing this to _me_?," I asked desperately.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Because you're the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend," she stated bluntly.

I looked at her in disbelief, my mouth hanging open. "Are you kidding me?," I asked, glaring slightly. _That's why they were torturing me?_

"No, I'm not kidding. Now sit still so I can make you look hot," she instructed me. I sighed but obeyed.

To her credit, Izzy did a good job. She used mascara and eyeliner that made my green eyes stand out. She applied dark purple winged eye-shadow, a light blush and some lip-gloss. My hair was left down, but by some miracle, Izzy had tamed it so it didn't look frizzy and fell in elegant curls down my back.

When we got downstairs to where the boys were waiting, my mouth dropped open in shock. Jace was wearing a shirt, jeans, boots, and a leather jacket, all black. But what shocked me was the black wings sprouting out his back.

I glared at my so called friends to find them all grinning. _They set us up. _Before even sparing me a glance, they all went off to find their boyfriends. I looked around desperately but Jon was with his girlfriend, Aline, and Alec and Magnus were kissing passionately off to the side of the room.

I smiled at seeing them together and remembered the first day I met them. Then I realized that I _was _the only one that didn't have a boyfriend. I sighed and walked over to Jace.

When he saw me, his mouth dropped open. I smiled slightly and blushed. I knew now that they weren't pranking me or something. They actually are trying to set us up. I blushed harder at the thought.

"Hey." He was still gaping at me. My smile grew but I couldn't blush anymore than I already was. "You okay?," I asked him, still smiling, and raising my eyebrows.

"You're an angel," he said. "A hot, sexy, fallen angel. You're an angel," he repeated. I nodded and- wait. _Did he just call me hot and sexy?!_

My face got impossibly warmer. "I could say the same about you. You're quite the hot, sexy, fallen angel yourself," I told him, wondering where in hell I got the courage.

He grinned at me and I grinned back. By then, the room was starting to fill. "Jace," Alec called, coming up beside us. "Izzy's looking for you."

Jace sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to you later, okay?," he said, looking to me for confirmation.

I nodded and smiled at him. "Okay."

xxxxxxxxxx

About half an hour later, I was standing off to the side with a cup of coke. Izzy had _amazing _decorations. From statues, to banners, to twinkling lights. The house was covered.

I looked around for some of my friends and saw something I never wanted to see. Kaelie was talking to Jace, her hand once again on his chest. And then she kissed him.

I turned away quickly and desperately tried to blink the tears away. I needed to go home. I finally saw Simon standing in the corner. I made my way over, mumbling apologies when I bumped into someone.

"Simon!," I called when I reached him. "Hey. I'm gonna go home alright? I'm just not feeling very well," I rushed, just wanting to get out of there.

Simon looked concerned. "Hey, do you want me to come with you?," he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. Just, tell Izzy I'm sorry for leaving early, okay?"

He nodded his head. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Simon," I said, before rushing out of the house.

I was walking as fast as I could. I vigorously wiped tears from my eyes, desperately trying to get the image out of my mind, when I saw it. I stopped dead in my tracks.

It was growling unnaturally. It had four elongated limbs and looked like a big blob of raw meat with pulsing veins. It had a gaping hole for what i guessed was supposed to be a mouth, with teeth the whole way around. I backed up against the wall. And I screamed.

It jumped at me and I felt something dig into my neck. I grabbed a rock and desperately tried to bat it away but I kept feeling the stabbing pains. The word _demon _popped into my head.

Suddenly, it disappeared. Like, poof. I dropped the rock and my head started to spin. The last thing I saw was gold before I fell into nothingness.

But I didn't hit the ground.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Phew! Extra long chapter and Clary got attacked. They'll have to tell her now. Happy Halloween!**

**Please review! They make my day!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:** I don't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

Jace POV

I was looking for Clary when I heard one of the most annoying voices ever. "Why hello hot stuff," she slurred. I groaned as I turned to face a very drunk and very annoying Kaelie.

"What do you want Kaelie?," I asked impatiently. She kept coming closer and I took a few steps back but I bumped into the table Izzy had put the food and drinks on.

Kaelie made a face that terrifyingly resembled a duck. I inwardly shuddered. _It's Kaelie _and _she looks like a duck._ "You, of course," she said. I think she was trying to be seductive but honestly she was just gross. And scaring me a little.

"And I know you want me too," she slurred. She put her hand on my chest and I cringed. "Come with me. You'll have a much better time than you ever would with the ginger freak." And then she kissed me.

I pushed her away immediately and not very gently. "What the hell do you think you're doing?," I growled at her. "I would say I'm flattered but I'm not. And you know why? 'Cause you're disgusting. Now get the hell away from me and shut up about Clary." I gave her a death glare and resumed my search for my little redhead.

After looking around the whole room, I went to ask Izzy if she knew where Clary was. Of course, she was with the mundane. "Hey Izzy, have you seen Clary?"

It was Simon that answered. "She went home. Said she didn't feel well and was sorry for leaving early."

"Who took her?," I asked, confused. I had seen all our friends here. Surely they wouldn't have took her home and made it back here in that time.

Simon looked nervous. "No one. She went by herself."

Anger bubbled up inside me but I was also worried as hell. "You let her go _alone_? When she said she wasn't feeling well?," I asked, deadly calm.

Simon looked even more nervous. Izzy looked at me worriedly. She knew exactly what I was getting at. "Jace-," she started cautiously but before she could finish, I was gone.

I ran through the streets, taking the ones I hoped Clary had taken. My heart was going faster than my feet when I heard a scream and somehow I was positive it was Clary.

I ran as fast as I could which was luckily, very fast. I had a seraph blade with me, of course, and was prepared for the demon. I saw a flash of red behind it and I shoved the seraph blade into its back.

Clary dropped a rock she was was holding and I think she saw me before her eyes fluttered closed. I caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her easily into my arms. I winced and I was filled wth fear when I saw the demon bites covering her body. _She's still beautiful._

I knew Magnus could save her. He _had _to save her. I had to get her back to the institute.

So I ran.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Magnus!," I screamed a I busted through the doors. Izzy must have kicked everyone out early because the house was empty but I knew the group would still be there.

Like I expected, he came rushing out to the hall, most likely hearing the fear that was never in my voice. He saw Clary, lying limp in my arms, and immediately became concentrated. "Take her to the infirmary. Now."

I nodded and obeyed. I heard him shouting for Izzy and Alec before his footsteps echoed behind me. I pushed open the doors to the infirmary and gently laid Clary down on one of the beds.

Magnus rushed over quickly followed by Alec and Izzy. Izzy gasped and put a hand over he mouth. "Oh no. By the angel I wiil kill Jocelyn for not letting us tell her sooner."

I barely heard her. My body was numb and all I could see was Clary. Her small form lay limp and bruised and my heart felt like it was being crushed from all sides.

"Izzy, get some bandages," Magnus said. "Alec, take Jace down to the others." I was still looking at Clary.

"Come on Jace," Alec said quietly, taking my arm. I didn't protest as he led me out of the room and down to the others. He knew I loved her. He knew I wasn't okay. There was no point in protesting.

When we got down to the library, I went straight to Simon. "You," I growled."You let her go alone. Now she's up there dying because you didn't take her."

Will and Alec were at my sides, each of them holding an arm. "Jace," Alec cautioned. "It wasn't Simon's fault. Even if Simon had went with Clary, that demon still would have attacked her. You know they're after Clary. You've said it yourself.

My muscles loosened and I knew he was right. "Demons? You guys are kidding right?," Jon asked.

Will looked at his friend. "Does he look like he's kidding?," he asked wearily, waving an arm at me.

Jon's eyes widened. "Clary. Where's Clary?," he asked, getting out of his chair.

I shook my head at him. "Don't go up yet. Magnus and Izzy are up there. Magnus will help her. Better not to bother him." I sunk down in the chair next to Will.

"Demons attacked her? Magnus is helping her?," Simon asked confused.

I groaned. "Can someone tell them please? Or does Jocelyn not allow that either?," I asked, venom lacing my tone.

Will sighed. "I'll do it." I groaned again. Will looked at me, mock hurt on his face. "What? Do you not trust your most handsome cousin?"

I looked at him wearily. "No," I stated bluntly. 'I don't trust you to just tell the the normal and short version. But, I don't paricularly want to do it myelf. So, go on," I said sighing.

And he told them. Making his own comments here and there, of course, including the occasional demon pox. He even sang the song. Simon sat there with his mouth hanging open. But Jon, he looked mad. Shocked and upset of course, but mostly mad.

When Will was finished, he spoke. "Why Clary? Why us?," he said desperately. Then his expression hardened slightly. "Why did none of you tell me? All of you knew, all of you are part of this. Why did you never tell us?," he demanded.

"Why do you think?," I hissed at him. "It's Jocelyn. She's the one that wouldn't let us tell Clary because she thought she wasn't ready. I tried to convince her but she wouldn't have it. This is her fault."

I was seething. It was her fault. She's the reason Clary got attacked. She's the reason that Clary didn't know how to protect herself. She's the reason that my Clary is dying.

I had to do something. I got up, walked over to the wall, and punched it. Hard. Twice. I was about to do it again when a hand wrapped around my arm. Alec. "Jace. Stop. Hurting yourself isn't going to help."

"Then what is, Alec?," I said desperately. He stood there, a look of pity on his face. There was nothing I could do and we both knew it. This was killing me, because I was in love with her, and we both knew it.

It was when the mundane asked his question that I remembered no one else did. "Why do you care so much? Why, out of all of us, are you the one so worried about Clary?," he asked accusingly.

I gave Alec a pleading look but he held no sympathy for this. He didn't understand why I couldn't love her. Why no one could know. Thankfully, Magnus and Izzy came back before I could answer. Jon stood up again. "Where's Clary? Is she okay? Can we see her?" He fired them out too fast to answer.

Magnus sighed and looked to his boyfriend. "Did you tell them?." he asked, even though he could guess the answer. He looked tired and I realized how much this kind of thing drained him.

Alec shrugged. "We didn't really have a choice."

"Jocelyn won't be too happy. I mean, you told one of her children and her other one got attacked," Izzy says. "Which means that you're gonna have to tell her now too."

At the mention of Clary's, I was seething again. "Good. If she had just let us tell Clary in the first place, this never would have happened," I gritted out.

Izzy looked at me curiously. "You're a little overly pissed about this, don't you think? Even if she knew, everyone's still after her. She's fine, Magnus did a good job."

I sighed. "Oh Izzy. I'm only pissed because none of you listened to me. I was right, but all you blind idiots couldn't see it. I mean, don't you know I'm always right?," I said sarcastically. This is where years of pretending got me. Practice makes perfect.

Izzy still looked at me curiously but she dropped it. I silently sighed in relief. "If she's fine, can I go see her?," Jon asked Magnus anxiously.

Magnus nodded. "You can see her but she's still unconscious. Someone sould probably call Jocelyn or Luke too." I was about to argue again but he noticed. "I know you think this is Jocelyn's fault but Clary's their daughter. Don't you think Clary would want them here?"

I sighed, knowing he was right. I relented and nodded my head. Clary came first. She would want them here. But this time, I was telling Clary no matter what the bitch said. I would be able to protect her from now on.

xxxxxxxxxx

Almost an hour later, I was sitting in a chair next to Clary's bed in the infirmary. Everyone else had gone to bed. Tessa had called Luke earlier but he and Jocelyn were out of town for a meeting or something and wouldn't be able to get back until morning.

With everyone else asleep, I took the oppurtunity to see her. She was lying on her back, the way Magnus had left her. I looked at her unconscious form and I felt my heart breaking.

Her beautiful dress was ripped, her wings torn and tattered, making her look very like a fallen angel. Her beautiful, smooth, skin covered in bruises. I reached out to brush a stray lock of hair from her face.

Lying here, she looked small and vulnerable. I never thought of Clary that way. She was always fiery and strong, even with her tiny form. Seeing her like this made me do something I hadn't done since I was ten.

I cried

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hey! Sorry for the longer than usual wait but I've been finding it hard to write lately. Basically, the guy I like just started going out with someone else and my exams are coming up so I've been out of focus lately. Hope I still did okay with this chapter.**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12

Clary Pov

I knew everything. I had woke around noon to find Mom, Luke and Magnus standing around me. I realized I was in the infirmary and I remembered what happened.

I started to panic and tried to get up but I had felt an intense pain shoot up my back and my head spun. Magnus told me about my injuries before they explained _everything._

I had managed a calm face even though I was freaking out inside. None of my friend were _human. _Well, not completely and except for Simon. Even Luke was a freaking werewolf!

I had been allowed to move from the infirmary to one of the guest rooms. I only realized when I was allowed to choose one how big the institute actually was. I was now lying on a bed in a plain purple bedroom with a wardrobe, drawers, shelves and bathroom.

I had to change out of my torn dress. I didn't have any clothes though- Mom forgot to bring some. It had been late when we realized this so we agreed on just having them for tomorrow. Which meant I was now wearing an over-sized tee shirt that I knew was Jace's.

There was a knock on my door. I expected it to be Tessa or Izzy or someone so I said, "Come in." I was wrong on both. the person behind the door was certainly not Tessa or Izzy.

It was Jace.

"Hey," he said, smiling slightly and he slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. My heart fluttered at seeing him and I once again remembered the terrifying events of last night.

I smiled back at him. "Hey." I pulled back the cover of the double bed and patted the mattress. "Come here," I told him. I then wondered how I had managed to do that. I probably should have been freaking out about everything. But he saved me and he's apparently one of the best shadowhunters there is. I could never feel safer with anyone else.

He crawled in beside me and smirked when he saw that I was wearing his shirt. "Nice shirt," he said. His eyes flicked to a bruise on my neck and he winced. I had them _everywhere. Stupid demon. _I suddenly remembered why I had left in the first place.

"Why were you with Kaelie?," I asked abruptly. I didn't care about him thinking I liked him. I did. I just had to know.

He looked taken aback. "What do you mean?," he asked, not meeting my eyes completely. I gave him a look and he sighed. "Trust me, I didn't want to be. She was drunk and trying to flirt with me. She kissed me," he shuddered, "but I didn't kiss her back and I told her to get the hell away from me."

I smiled slightly again and realized how stupid I was. I knew Jace hated Kaelie. He would never kiss her. I blushed and looked down. "Oh."

"Please tell me that's not why you left," he pleaded. I didn't look up. "Clary," he said, tilting my face up to look at him. "Please tell me that's not why you left," he repeated, a desperate look on his face.

"I can't," I whispered. I looked at him sheepishly. His hair was more tousled than usual and he had bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted. but he was still beautiful.

He groaned and dropped his head to my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Clary. This is my fault. If I had just ignored her and went to you like I was planning this never would've happened," he whispered quietly.

I put one hand on his neck and ran my other one through his hair. "Don't say that. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have left because of it, especially not on my own."

"Why did you?," he asked, lifting his head to look at me.

I blushed again. "You knew how much I hate Kaelie and it just hurt that you would be with her," I said. I looked down. "And I might have been jealous," I added in a whisper.

I heard him suck in a breath. "You what?," he choked out. I looked up to see a look of disbelief on his face, as if he couldn't imagine I would like him.

"I was jealous," I repeated quietly. His breath caught and I thought for the first time that he liked me back. He moved closer and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Clary," he whispered. He started to lean in slowly. _He's going to kiss me. _I closed my eyes. And then his head was against my shoulder again. "I can't," he groaned, and I wondered if he was telling me or himself.

He lifted his head to look at me and I tried not to look hurt. It didn't work though. "Clary, it's not because I don't like you, I swear. It's just, I'm just-," he groaned, frustrated. "I can't do this without you really knowing me. I have to tell you everything first."

I shook my head. "Jace, you don't have to te-," I started to protest but he cut me off.

"I can't do this without telling you. I care about you too much Clary." He looked at me pleadingly. I nodded my head slightly. It wouldn't matter what he said. I loved him.

He told me. " Before I was adopted by the Lightwoods, I was raised by Valentine. When my parents died he found me and took me in. He knew who I was, knew I had extra angel blood. He trained me.

He was strict, and because I was so young, he scared me. But I never had anyone else, I never knew any different. I trained hard. I had to. If I didn't, he would beat me. Even if all I did was drop something.

When I turned ten, he gave me a falcon for my birthday. He told me to make it obedient, but to keep it blind. I couldn't and instead I petted and stroked it, taught it to trust me. I tamed it to perfection.

I took it to Valentine, expecting him to be proud. He wasn't though. He said, 'I told you to make it obedient, instead you taught it to love you. You didn't tame it, you broke it.' Then he took the bird and broke its neck. I cried all night and never cried again.

Until last night. When I saw you, I couldn't help it. I just broke. Valentine left that same year and the Lightwoods took me in. He always told me, 'to love is to destroy, and to be loved, is to be the one destroyed'. I always believed him, because I thought he had loved me.

I'm still learning that it's not true. But I don't know what I would do if I had to face him again. He terrified me Clary. I want to be able to protect you, but he terrifies me."

He was whispering by the end and he looked like he was about to cry. I desperately wanted to help this broken boy that I loved even more now. "Please say something Clary," he whispered. But I didn't.

Instead, I kissed him. He froze for a split second before pulling me flush against him and kissing me back. His lips were soft and fit perfectly against mine. Our lips moved in sync and I wrapped my hand around his neck.

He ran his tongue along my lips before slipping it into my mouth. I gasped when his hands squeezed my ass. I was only wearing underwear and I moaned into his mouth at the feel of his hands on my bare skin, making him shiver against me. He massaged my tongue with his own and I fisted my hands in his golden hair.

His hands slid under my shirt and I shuddered at the feeling. His hands ignited a fire wherever they touched. He moaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist, putting all the passion and love we felt into the kiss.

His arms tightened around me and I winced. He pulled back and looked at me with concern. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I smiled at his concern and pulled him back to me.

"I'm fine," I said. I moved to kiss him again but he pulled back. I ached for him to kiss me again but he was still looking at me with concern.

"Clary," he said. "You're not fine." I was shaking my head, about to protest, when he continued. "And I still have something to tell you."

I knew there was no point in telling him it didn't matter. This was Jace, and_he _wouldn't be fine until he told me everything. I nodded my head, signalling for him to continue.

"Okay. You know all about the extra angel blood stuff right?" I nodded. "Well, one time, after he beat me, I used it against him. I'm not sure what I did exactly, but I almost killed him Clary. But he was stronger, he had demon blood. He beat me again.

He was really angry, Clary. He was gone the next morning. But Valentine doesn't forget these kind of things. He would do anything to hurt me. You're already a target Clary, and I don't want to make it worse." His eyes looked haunted and scared.

I got it now. He thought if no one knew he cared about me, Valentine couldn't use me against him. I just had to make him understand that not being able to be with him would be much worse.

"Jace, you can't make it worse. _Everyone _is after me already. I can't be a bigger target. The only thing I can do is train and make myself ready for this. But I can't do this on my own. I can't handle it. I need _you,_ Jace, more than I need you to protect me. Please don't push me away."

I was whispering by the end. I pleaded to him with my eyes. I cupped his face and he leaned into my hand. "Okay," he whispered. Then he smiled. "But I'll always protect you Clary."

I leaned in to kiss him but when his arms tightened around my waist again, I winced. Again. He pulled back and I made a noise of protest to which he laughed quietly.

"I know I'm an amazing kisser and incredibly sexy but you are hurt Clary," he said smirking, though the concern never left his eyes. Now it was my turn to laugh. When I winced again, his smirk changed to a frown and he looked worried.

"Here, let me see." My cheeks burned and my breath caught when his hands pushed the shirt up to just below my bra, leaving a fiery sensation wherever they touched. He winced when he saw the bruises and cuts covering my stomach.

My heart was beating out of my chest when he traced them with his fingers before finally resting on the bandage. Izzy had taken must of them off but this one was the worst so she left it on.

"Is this what hurts?," he asked. I nodded. "I'm gonna have to go get another bandage. You gonna be okay for a minute?" I rolled my eyes at his over-concernedness. I know that didn't make any sense but I'm in pain here. And Jace touching my bare stomach was _not _helping my brain.

"I would be fine but it doesn't matter anyway. Izzy left like a whole first-aid kit in here. She said it would make it handier 'cause she was gonna change it again in the morning," I informed him.

"Where is it?," he asked, smiling a little. I pointed at the shelf beside the bed behind him. He reached for it without taking his hand off my stomach and set the box in his lap. He wrapped his arm gently around my waist and pulled me up so I was sitting against the headboard.

He was quiet as he cleaned the wound-which had started to bleed again-only occasionly speaking to ask if I was okay. I watched him in wonder. This sarcastic, egotistical, muscular, teenage boy was so gentle and caring with his touch that I wondered if he was physically restraining himself.

But I knew he wasn't as I watched his concentrated and concerned filled eyes. He didn't have to try hard to be gentle. He carefully pulled the shirt back down and I realized he was done. He lay back down in the bed, pulling me with him.

I used his chest as a pillow and he kissed the top of my head. I was struggling to keep my eyes open when I felt him tense up. I tilted my head up to look at him curiously. "What's wrong?'

"Did you say Izzy was coming in in the morning?," he asked. I nodded. "I should probably go then." I immediately wrapped my arms tightly around his waist when he said this.

"Why?," I demanded.

He smiled slightly. "Well, because I don't really know how she would react to seeing us like this in the morning and I don't particularly want to die."

I rolled my eyes but tightened my arms around him. "Izzy will be fine. I'm pretty sure she already thought this was going to happen. You are staying right here. I don't care if _mom _comes in in the morning," I informed him. "I won't let her kill you if she does. I promise," I added with a smile.

He rolled his eyes and relaxed again. "Fine. But I'm holding you to that promise. I'll protect you from Valentine, but you need to protect me from your mother. That woman is evil and I'm pretty sure she already doesn't like me," he warned.

I laughed quietly and he smiled. "I promise," I whispered, kissing his neck. His arms tightened around me again and I snuggled into to him.

My eyes started to droop and I let them fall closed. I listened to his breathing and the steady beat of his heart. I drifted off to sleep with our arms around each other and my bare legs tangled with his jean clad ones, forgetting about everything I would have to face.

Instead I thought of gold.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hi...(laughs nervously). So, sorry? I tried to get it finished earlier, I did, but I had exams and my wifi hates me. I'm hoping this makes up for it...CLACE! I'm kinda stuck now so if anyone has any ideas lemme know.**

**Review!**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13

Clary POV

I woke up and immediately grinned like an idiot. I looked down at the tanned arm around my waist before looking up at Jace's sleeping face. He looked so innocent and peaceful. His long eyelashes fanned across his cheeks and his mouth was parted slightly. I noticed it was still kinda dark so I snuggled back into Jace and closed my eyes.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, there was a _very loud _scream. Jace shot up in the bed and moved in front of me protectively. I looked around him and rolled my eyes. Izzy was looking at us, grinning manically.

Jace rolled his eyes and leaned back against the headboard, looking irritated. "Thanks Iz, great wake up call," he said sarcastically. "Is there a reason you decided to scream at us at," he paused to look at the clock, "7 o'clock in the morning?"

Izzy was still grinning. "First, that clock's wrong. It's 8 o'clock. Second, thank _God _you're wearing clothes. And third, wanna tell me what's going on here?," she asked, looking between us and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I made a noise between a groan and a sigh and rested my head on Jace's shoulder. He laughed quietly and wrapped an arm around my waist. He rolled his eyes at his adoptive sister. "Do you really have to ask that question Iz?"

Izzy squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. "I knew it! You guys are _so _cute together! But by the angel, it took you long enough."

Alec suddenly came rushing into the room, looking dishevelled and panicked. He took in the scene before him and rolled his eyes, smiling. "About time," he told us. "But Iz, I think you woke up the whole house."

My eyes widened as I realized what he meant and my worries came true as mom rushes into the room. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?, " she said, panicking. Her eyes land on Jace and I and her eyes widened before narrowing. I felt Jace tense beside me and I grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

Mom took a deep breath, trying to calm herself I think. "What is this, exactly?," she asked, gesturing at us wildly. That deep breath didn't work then.

"Uhm, uh," I stuttered. I took a deep breath and Jace gave me a comforting squeeze. "Well, mom, I was sleeping until Izzy decided to rudely wake us all," I said slyly.

Of course, she didn't take the bait. "Don't pretend Clarissa. Why is he," she gestured at Jace, "in your bed, with his arm around you, at 8 in the morning?!"

I swallowed. I wanted to be with Jace. I told him I would protect him from mom. I relaxed into Jace, and I smiled. "That would be because he is my boyfriend and I wanted him to stay with me. Is that a problem?," I asked, raising my eyebrows in challenge.

Mom turned to Jace. "How can I trust you with my daughter? I knew your father Jonathan Herondale, and I know you are very much like him. How can I trust that you won't hurt my daughter?"

Jace's grip on me tightened slightly. "I would never hurt Clary. I would do anything to protect her, I swear by the angel I-"

Before he could finish, mom cut him off. "I know," she said, smiling. "I just wanted to hear you say it." She turned back to me. "He's a good one Clary. Don't ket something like Valentine take him from you."

I was shocked. Then I looked at Jace, smiling. "I won't," I told her. I looked back at her, still smiling. She gave me a wink and left, giving Izzy instructions to 'fix her cuts and things'.

We all lookedafter her, astonished. Alec was the first to snap out of it. "Did that really just happen?," he asked, confused. I nodded slowly.

Izzy was _back_ to her manic grin. Jace was still staring at the door, his mouth hanging open. I squeezed his hand to bring him back. We smiled at each other and I looked back to Izzy. "Don't you have to fix my 'cuts and things'?," I asked, sighing.

She rolled her eyes but she was _still _grinning. "I'll, uh, go," Alec muttered. After he left, Izzy grabbed the first-aid box and got to work. She worked on the small wounds, cleaning them and drawing a few _iratzes_ here and there.

Last, she came to the bandage. She took it off and her eyes became golf balls. I looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?," I asked her. She shook her head. I looked down and I gasped.

The cut was glowing. There was a golden light shining out and it was pretty bright. I could hear Jace trying to control his breathing. "Get Magnus," he said.

Izzy obliged. I immediately turned to Jace. "I'm fine. You didn't do anything wrong. So stop thinking you did. Now," I warned him, not taking my gaze off of him until he nodded.

Izzy returned with Magnus in tow. His eyes immediately found my glowing side and he sighed. "Well, you two are quite the pair aren't you?," he said, shaking his head amusedly.

I felt my face grow warm. "I-What?," I asked stupidly. I heard Jace chuckle lightly. I looked over to see his cheeks tinged a pinkish colour. _Oh my God, _the _Jace Herondale was blushing. And over me! _

Magnus looked even more amused. "That angel blood is more reactive than I thought," he explained. Then his amusement lessened and his eyebrows furrowed. "More powerful too."

"What exactly are you talking about, Sparkles?, "Jace asked, sounding as confused as I felt. Magnus shook his head and came over to us. He sat down next to me and started to inspect the still glowing cut.

"What exactly did you do Goldilocks?," Magnus asked curiously. I didn't even know he had been doing anything but I realized he was using magic from the light blue glow emanating from his hands.

"I have absolutely no idea. Why? What's wrong? Is it bad?, " Jace asked, worry evident in his tone. I squeezed his hand. I was fine. Even if it was bad, he was not blaming himself.

Magnus shook his head and Jace let out a relieved sigh. "No, I'm pretty positive it's not bad, but I don't exactly think it's good. I'm noy sure what it is exactly, but you'll be fine Clary. And you don't really need a bandage or anything, it's healing itself too." He smiled and left.

Izzy sighed. "I guess my job's done then. So I'll just leave you two. Alone." Izzy walked backwards towards the door, facing us. When she reached the door, she winked at us before pulling it shut behind her.

Jace laughed lightly at his sister then turned his head to look at me. "I'm sorry about, whatever I did. I don't know what I would do if I hurt you. I'm glad you're okay."

I smiled warmly at him and kissed his cheek. "I'm fine. So you can stop worrying about it. You're not gonna do anything to hurt me okay? We'll be careful, but now that you're mine you are _not _leaving me, alright?"

Jace grinned and leaned down. I tilted my head up to meet him. This kiss was softer and gentler than the one we had shared the night before. His soft lips moved slowly in sync with mine. His hand cupped my neck, the other still on my waist.

I nipped at his bottom lip and he let out a surprised groan as I slipped my hand under his shirt to explore the many muscles I had always known was there. I felt Jace smile against my mouth and I suddenly got worried.

Before I even realized what was happening, I was lying on my back with Jace above me, his lips still on mine. He sucked my lower lip into his mouth and I moaned. He explored my mouth with his tongue and tangled his fingers in my hair, his elbows supporting his weight.

Sadly, we soon had to pull away for air. We were both breathing heavily and Jace was still hovering above me. "We should, uhm, probably get up," I stuttered.

I wouldn't mind staying here with you," he murmured. "But, yeah, we should probably get up. I think your brother wants to talk to you."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hi guys. So, not much happening, I know. But I'm working on it. Is there anything you guys wanna see? It would be, ya know, helpful. **

**Now to everyone who's followed/favourited/reviewed this story: THANK YOU! I mean it, you guys are AWESOME! Keep doing what ya do. **

**:) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14

Clary POV

"Ugh!"

I groaned as I smacked into the training room floor for the seventeenth time. Izzy was relentless. My whole body ached from the many times I had been punched, elbowed, kicked and kneed. I had some natural instinct and blocked almost half her blows. But that just made my arm hurt more really.

So, what happened was I made a very stupid decision to start training right away. Mom and Jace had argued against it, saying that I should wit until I was properly healed. But, like I said, I was stupid and insisted on starting so I could learn how to protect myself.

Jace had faltered at that and agreed that I could start as long as he was there. But Jon had also started training, so right now, Jace was with him teaching him how to fight with some glowing, glass, blade thing called a seraph blade. And I was with Izzy, getting even more bruises than I already had.

It also turned out that Jace was right about Jon wanting to talk to me. He had wanted to talk about Valentine, saying that I didn't have to do this, I didn't have to kill my own father. But I did, and after what he's done, I won't regret it. I _had _to do this for everyone that he had hurt. But I _wanted _to do this for Jace.

Izzy was using her foot to prod at my side. I groaned again and hoisted myself to my feet. To my relief, I saw Jace and Jon making their way towards us. They would save me from this death machine of a woman.

"Hey, how about we take a break? I need food and you guys are probably starving too," Jace suggested, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back against him. I lay my hands over his and leaned my head back against his chest.

Izzy nodded slowly. "Yeah, I am kinda hungry actually. And you two obviously are. I'm not sure it's for food though," Izzy said to us, wiggling her eyebrows and sending us a wink.

My face was burning and I knew it was the same colour as my hair. "Isabelle," Jace and I shouted at the same time. But the death machine was already gone, the great double doors falling closed with a click.

Jon was doubled over, making wretching noises, pretending to be sick. "Oh please," I scoffed at him. "You're acting like you and Aline suck each others faces off in front of me."

Jon had righted himself and he rolled his eyes. "That's different Clary. I'm an attractive, _teenage _boy, I'm going to make out with my girlfriend at every possible opportunity. You're my _little sister_, Clare."

I raised my eyebrows. "Jace is an attractive teenage boy," I informed him. A _very _attractive teenage boy, if I do say so myself.

Jon's face scrunched up and turned a pale green colour. "Exactly," he muttered.

Jace rested his chin on my shoulder. I looked over to find him grinning. "You _love _me," he said to Jon. I grinned and pulled Jace's arms tighter around me, snuggling into him.

Jon rolled his eyes but he was smiling slightly. "Yeah yeah. Whatever Blondie. Now, whatever about you two, but I actually am hungry. So, if you're gonna be, like that, just, stay here," he said, walking towards the door.

"So I was right then?," Jace called. Jon didn't stop, just shaking his head and smiling while he kept walking. He left, the double doors again falling closed with a click. "He so loves me," Jace said. I burst out laughing.

I felt his chest shake against my back as he laughed along with me. After a few minutes, I took a few deep breaths to compose myself. My stomach hurt. _Everything _hurt.

"Ugh, everything hurts," I groaned. Jace walked us over to the side and slid his back down the wall, pulling me on to his lap. I leaned into him and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Does your side hurt?," he asked. I shook my head. "Is it anything from before?" I shook my head. "Is it anything I can help with?," he whispered, his breath tickling my neck. I shrugged nonchalantly, but I was trying to control my breathing. "Maybe this will work."

His soft lips trailed kisses over my jaw before reaching my neck. He planted a few soft kisses then gently sucked on my collarbone. I let out a quiet moan when he sucked on the sensitive spot behind my ear.

"Jace," I breathed, "stop." My breathing became more laboured as he continued to suck and bite my neck. When I let out another moan, he groaned and shuddered against me. He squeezed my thighs and I remembered the pain that had made me ask him to stop.

"Jace, stop," I said more forcefully this time. He stopped and looked at me. "Everything still hurts," I explained. I shook my head as his face turned apologetic. "Don't apologise. It's Izzy's fault."

He chuckled. "Do you want to finish up today?," he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I need to get better. Is there anything that won't hurt? Anything that _you_ can teach me?"

He smiled. "We could try knife throwing. It doesn't really require much moving. It's pretty easy too, if you have the right teacher. And lucky for you, you get the master." He grinned cockily.

I smirked. "You mean I get to have Will teach me?," I teased him in an excited voice. He put on a mock hurt expression and put his hand on his heart. I sighed as I saw a flash of real hurt in his eyes. "Hey, you know I'm joking. You're the best, no doubt about it. I could never ask for anyone better," I told him honestly.

He smiled. "Thanks Angel," he said, kissing my temple.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Angel?"

He frowned. "Yeah. It's the exact word I would use to describe you. Don't you like it?"

I smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "I love it Golden Boy."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you hungry?," he asked.

Before I could answer, there was another voice. "You better be 'cause I brought you both food," Jon said, holding up a McDonald's bag. "Maryse was too busy to cook anything," he shrugged. "It was either this or Izzy's cooking. I mean, I know this isn't gteat for you, but it has to be better than _that._"

I smiled at my brother. I saw Jace smirk. "What did you say about my cooking?!" And that's why.

Jon looked terrified. I grabbed the bag out of his hand and grinned at him. "Nice one bro. She's definitely not gonna take it easy on you now."

His expression turned confused. "What do you mean?," he asked cautiously, already knowing the answer but hoping he was wrong.

"Oh. We're swapping training partners. Forget to tell you." Jace laughed quietly, his chest vibrating against my back.

Jon looked terrified again. "You mean I have to train with Isabelle, who is extremely pissed off, and you get to train with your boyfriend?," he asked incredulously.

I laughed along with Jace. Izzy reached us looking exactly as Jon had described. "Hey Iz you wouldn't mind swapping now, would you?," Jace asked, still chuckling lightly.

Izzy smiled creepily. "Actually, I think I'd like that." I was actually scared now, and not just for Jon. When she saw Jon's scared expression, her creepy smile got wider. "Oh Jon, don't tell me you're afraid of a girl."

Jon looked defensive. "No. I just don't wanna hit a girl. Not that I think you're weak or anything. I'd just feel bad, feel weird, fighting you. It was different with Jace. I quite liked that actually." He smirked at Jace.

So, of course, Jace smirked back. "I quite enjoyed it myself. But I think your sister will be much more fun to train with. And don't worry about fighting Iz. She can handle herself. And if she gets hurt, a quick _iratze _and it'll be fixed right up."

Jon glared at him. "Great," he gritted out. "That's sorted then. But I'm eating first."

xxxxxxxxxx

I let out an exaggerated sigh as the knife clattered to the floor one again. "I give up," I exclaimed. U walked over to one of the exercise mats and plopped down.

Jace rolled his eyes, following my steps to the mat after retrieving my fallen knife. "You're not giving up, Clary, you can do this." He sat down next to me.

I looked over at him, eyebrows cocked. "Yeah. That's why it either hits the floor, or sticks in the wall. Because I can do this. Right, okay."

Jace grinned. "That's the spirit," he exclaimed, lightly punching my arm. I rolled my eyes at him, a smile tugging at my lips. His grin grew wider.

A loud groan sounded from across the room. I looked over to find my brother lying on the floor, his right arm twisted at an unusual angle. My eyes widened and I shot up, running over.

"Jon!" I knelt down next to him. His face was scrunched up in pain. "Iz you broke his arm! What the hell happened?," I asked her.

She looked nervous, wringing her hands and looking down at me. "I don't knkw. We were just training. I blocked his arm and I may have twisted a little too much."

"Izzy," I hissed. She winced, muttering 'sorry' over and over again. I sighed. "Jace give me your stele." He raised his eyebrows but obliged. I put my hand on Jon's chest, pushing him back. "Sorry," I said when he winced. I set the glowing stele to his shoulder and etched a quick _iratze. _

Jon tensed at the touch and I realized this was his first rune. Once it was finished, he relaxed against the mat, his arm straightening. "Thanks Clare," he said.

I patted his shoulder. "No problem." I stood up and found Jace and Izzy gawking at me. "What?," I asked self-consciously. My tank top and yoga pants were sticking to me with sweat, my hair falling out of my ponytail. I probably didn't look too good. Not to mention I was covered in bruises.

"Clary, you only used one _iratze_, " Jace said slowly. I nodded.

Izzy continued. "It's completely healed. For a broken arm it should have taken at least two. And all his bruises are gone. That shouldn't be possible." She looked at me in awe.

"It must be the angel blood." Back to Jace. "I wonder what else you can do," he murmured, looking at me like I was an actual angel. I blushed and looked down.

Jon lifted himself up off the floor, stretching. He looked at Izzy warily. "Maybe we should finish up for the day. I don't really want a broken leg. Or a broken anything, or any more bruises."

I nodded. "Yeah. I think that's a good idea." Jace and Izzy nodded their agreement. Jace slung his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his side. We left the training room, the magnificent double doors falling shut behind us.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hi. So sorry for the late update! I'm on Christmas break now though, finally, so I'll right as much as I can. **

**I know not that much has happened, and it's moving kinda slow but it picks up soon, I promise. **

**Please, please, pretty please review! **

**Love you guys! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Clary POV

I groggily blinked my eyes open to the small ray of light shining into the room. I tilted my head up slightly to find Jace already awake.

"Morning Angel," he whispered, kissing the crown of my head. I smiled, sleepily murmuring a 'morning' and nuzzling into his neck. I still couldn't believe I was allowed to stay with him. But hey, I wasn't gonna argue.

It had been almost two months since I found out about the shadow world and since Jace and I got together. I was considerably more fit now but that was about the only thing that had changed. Along with the fact that I was staying in the Institute.

And, by some miracle, I was staying with Jace. With Luke, Mom and Jon staying there too. What had happened was basically, we never asked. We just stayed together and no one argued against it.

Something was nagging at the back of my mind but I couldn't quite grasp it. Something about today... "Merry Christmas," Jace murmured. That's it.

I grinned. "Merry Christmas," I said. I kissed his neck and moved to get up, only to be pulled more tightly against him. I breathed out a laugh. "Jace we have to get up."

He buried his face in the crook of my neck and shook his head. "Why?," he demanded, his voice husky from sleep, making him sound unfairly sexy. "It's Christmas Angel. And if you asked me, I wouldn't mind if we stayed here all day. Seems like the perfect Christmas present to me."

I rolled my eyes but smiled at his statement. "I know. I wouldn't mind this either. But don't you wanna see Max's little face?," I attempted.

Max was the youngest Lightwood and he was the sweetest and smartest little kid I had ever met. He was ten with dark, usually messy hair and thick, black rimmed glasses. He was obsessed with comics and I loved taking him to Forbidden Planet just to see his big blue eyes light up.

But my favourite thing was he absolutely adored Jace. And the feeling was mutual. Jace loved him and probably spent the most time with him.

Said golden boy perked up. He looked to be debating for a minute but eventually seemed to make a decision. "Okay," he relented. He grinned. "I can't wait to he sees what I-"

"Jace, you're awake," Max ran over and jumped onto the bed between us. "Hey Clary," he said, wrapping his little arms around my shoulders in a hug to rival Izzy's.

I hugged him back. "Hey Max. Merry Christmas."

He pulled back and grinned at me. "Merry Christmas." He twisted to throw his arms around Jace. "You too Jace."

Jace hugged him back, chuckling and ruffling Max's hair. "Merry Christmas buddy. Is everyone else already up?," he asked. Max nodded quickly.

"Yeah. Izzy wants to make breakfast. Can you do it instead? It's okay she won't be mad at you. I'll tell her I want you to make your special Christmas pancakes. Please?"

I shook my head slightly. How could he be so hyper this early in the morning? Was there some kinda rune for that or something?

Jace grinned. "Sure Max. You go see if you can get Maryse to let you open a present and we'll be down soon okay?"

Max gave us a knowing look. He nodded and hopped off the bed, already shouting, 'Izzy! Mom!' as he walked out the door. I chuckled and leaned back against the headboard, resting my head on Jace's shoulder.

I raised my eyebrows, remembering what Max said. "Special Christmas pancakes?," I asked curiously. I twisted my head do I could look at him, resting my chin on his shoulder instead.

He rolled hid eyes. "Yeah. They're just my normal amazing pancakes cut in Christmas shapes. You know, like stars and Christmas trees and stuff."

I smiled. "That's cute."

He smiled too. "As much as I don't want to, we should get up now." He frowned. "And I am not _cute. _Hot, sexy, stunningly attractive, yes. But _cute, _no."

I rolled my eyes. "Jace, stop trying to be so tough or whatever. When you're sweet with Max, it's cute. When you're sweet with me, it's cute. And I like it. A lot. So shut up." I elbowed him.

"Ow," he said. He pouted. "Fine. I'm cute."

I grinned at him. "Oh yes you are," I crooned, pinching his cheeks, like he was a baby. He role his eyes, laughing. I laughed with him, then tugged on his hand. "Come on. We better get up. Don't wanna disappoint Max."

He smirked, slipping his arms around my waist. "Hmm. I think I'd rather stay here for a while, actually. See, you're sweet with Max too. And that's _really _cute. So I don't think I wanna let you leave yet."

"As much as I want to stay with you, if we're not down there soon, someone's gonna come up for us. You know what Max is like if we're doing anything. This is _Christmas._" I smiled. "But later, I'm all yours."

He smiled. "Deal. But for now-"

He leaned in. Just before our lips touched, I pulled away, tracing mine along his jaw before whispering in his ear. "Nice try. Next time, try mistletoe."

I grinned and got out of the bed. He smiled at me, shaking his head before leaving so I could change and he could do the same. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey wooly jumper. I laced up my boots and left my hair down. Jace liked it better that way.

I walked quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jace was already there, making his pancakes. Max was sitting on a stool, eagerly watching his adoptive big brother.

I sat on a stool at the island beside Max. He grinned at me. "Hey Clary. You could help Jace cut them. You'd be good at it since you're good at art and all. Only if you want to though," he added quickly.

I smiled. "Sure. That actually sounds like fun." Jace brought over a tray of perfectly coloured pancakes. They smelled fantastic.

"Of course it will be fun. You're doing it with me," Jace grinned. I rolled my eyes. I noticed Max did too and I choked back a laugh. I love that kid. Jace raised an eyebrow. "I saw that you two. Max and I giggled and this time Jace rolled his eyes. He pushed the tray towards me and handed me a knife. "Here. Get cutting angel."

xxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, I was in the library with Jace. I was curled up on his lap in a chair in the corner, his arms around me, holding me close to him. Everyone else was in their couples. Max was with Marys and Robert. They wanted to spend some time with him when they got the chance.

Max had loved his present. I had gotten him two new comic series with the DVDs. Marys and Robert had gotten him a seg where he could make his own. But Jace had topped it. Big time.

Jace had given him a comic of his whole life. He had found all the pictures and got them specially redesigned, with the writing and everything to go with. There was even extra pages at the end where more could be added over time.

Max had hugged his big brother for a good ten minutes, wearing the biggest grin I had ever seen. Jace had hugged him back just as tightly the whole time, wearing his own grin.

I kissed his cheek quickly, smiling at him. He smiled back at me. "What was that for?"

"Max. I don't think I've ever seen anyone smile that big for that long. That was the sweetest, most thoughtful thing," I told him.

He shrugged. "It was for Max," he said simply. But he didn't even have to say that for me to understand. "I haven't given the best present yet though." I raised my eyebrows. "Yours."

He unclasped the chain he was wearing and pulled it out. It was the Morgen stern ring. I gasped. "It's glowing."

He smiled. "It's does that when I'm close to it. Okay so this might, no, it will, sound weird. It does that because it has my angel blood in it," he explained.

I raised my eyebrows, growing more and more curious. I took the ring, turning it over and over with my fingers. "It glows when I'm really close to it. It gets warm when I'm a little close or when you're thinking of me." He smiled again.

"I had a little help from Magnus. I know it's the Morgen stern ring, it's Valentine's. But I thought maybe that would me a good thing. You could make it the good name it used to be. But I understand if you don't want it."

I kissed him, properly this time. He responded immediately. He put one hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer, then tangled his other one in my hair. I wrapped mine around his neck, deepening the kiss.

God I loved him. He was perfect in every possible way. I still didn't understand what he saw in me. I didn't understand why he cared about everything about me. I didn't understand how he was mine.

He pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine, our eyes locked, gold on green. "I love you," he said. My heart stopped. _He said he loved me. _And when I looked into his eyes, I believed him.

"I love you too." He smiled and Max's grin was no longer the biggest I'd ever seen. "And I love the necklace. Thank you." I handed it back to him and he clasped it around my neck. "Now yours."

I twisted around and lifted a box off one of the shelves. I opened it to reveal a seraph blade, the words _Jace and Clary _engraved in the hilt. "This has _my _angel blood. It was especially made. You say my name to activate it. No matter how many times you use it, it'll glow just as bright and work just as well."

He smiled, looking at it adoringly. "Thanks Clary."

I smiled too. "Merry Christmas Jace."

"Merry Christmas Angel."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hi! Merry Christmas! I know this is a little late but I updated as soon as I could. Don't you just love Max? **

**I'd love to know what you think. If you any ideas, criticism, anything, send me a review. Please! They make my day and it only takes like two minutes.**

**Merry Christmas! I love you guys! **

**:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

XXXX

Chapter 16

Clary POV

_Shadowhunter dead...seventeen missing...nine injured..._Valentine.

It was running through my head, on repeat, a mantra. My face had been calm, neutral, when Maryse had told us that Valentine had been spotted. Then I went to my room. And the panic started.

I was now sitting on my bed, my arms around my legs which were pulled up to my chest, slowly rocking back and forth. There had been shadowhunters disappearing for weeks now, so when Maryse had started talking about that, I had been confused. Then she told us about one of the injured shadowhunters mentioning Valentine and my confusion had turned to fear.

That was the fear that had me curled up in the position I was in now. My breathing was erratic, my heartbeat unsteady. One minute it was beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest, another it was almost stopped. My palms were sweating and I rubbed them on my jeans.

I slowly stopped rocking when a different thought came to me. If I was like this, what about Jace? "Oh no," I whispered to myself. I slowly got off my bed, trying to stay calm. I slipped out of my door and padded down the hall to Jace's room. Luckily, I didn't have to go far.

I knocked lightly on his door. After a moment of silence, I knocked again. "Jace," I called softly. Nothing. My worry became more prominent. I took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside.

Jace's room looked nothing like you'd think a teenage boy's room would look like. The walls were white and plain. The furniture consisted of a king-sized bed, a bookshelf, a set of drawers and a desk and chair. There was a walk-in wardrobe, and of course, a few weapons lined the walls.

My gaze finally landed on Jace. My breath caught in my throat and tears pricked at my eyes when I saw him. I quietly closed the door behind me, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

Jace was on the floor, his back against the side of the bed, and he was curled up in a similar position to the one I'd been in. The only difference was his hands were fisted in his hair and his eyes were tightly shut. He was also rocking back and forth.

"Oh Jace," I whispered. I walked to him slowly, not wanting to scare him. I knelt down in front of him, moving my hands to gently pry his from his hair. "Jace," I said gently. "It's okay. I'm here. You're okay." His eyes were now open and he was slowly releasing his grip on his hair, but he was still rocking back and forth, breathing harshly.

Once I got his hands away, I gently stroked his cheek, trying to get him to calm down. "Just breathe with me, okay?" He managed a small nod. I saw his eyes focus when he started to concentrate and soon we were breathing in sync. I nodded. "Good. Now let's get you on to the bed." He nodded limply.

I took his hands and pulled him to his feet easily, he offered no resistance. I moved him so he was sitting on the bed against the headboard, then sat down beside him. I leaned against him and laced our fingers together. I saw his eyes flick down to our hands momentarily, his head hung.

"How are you doing with this?," I asked quietly, only realising what a stupid question it was after.

He gave a huff. "Obviously not very well," he muttered. "It's pathetic. _I'm_ pathetic." He laughed shortly, humorlessly.

This irritated me. He should think he was pathetic just because he was scared. No one should think that. "Jace, you are not pathetic. It's okay to be scared of him. I'm scared and I haven't seen him before. After what he did to you, it would be weird if you weren't scared of him."

_"_But I'm not scared, Clary, I'm terrified," he whispered, finally turning to look at me. "I'm terrified just hearing about him, what would I do if I actually saw him? How would I protect you?" His voice broke at the end and he looked so pained and worried.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Come here Jace," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms slipped around my waist and he pulled me on to his lap. He buried his face in my neck, his head resting on my shoulder. I tangled my fingers in his golden hair that brushed his shoulders. I didn't say anything, it would be pointless. He just needed me, like I just needed him.

xxxxxxxxxx

I watched Julian Blackthorn curiously. We were here, in the Los Angeles institute, to talk to Emma Carstairs. Her parents were two of the seventeen shadowhunters missing an we came to find out if they could help us somehow. Magnus had made a portal for Jem, Will, Tessa, Jace and I to get here.

So we were here to talk mainly to Emma, but the way Julian was looking at his _parabatai_ concerned me. His dark brown eyes that matched his hair were filled with concern, a fierce protection, and a dangerous type of love. It was dangerous, because it was the same love I saw and felt with Jace. Which was, for some stupid reason I didn't know, forbidden for them.

I suddenly noticed Emma and realised she felt the same way. I felt a sudden strong urge to help them and vowed that I would once this whole thing was over. I really looked at Emma then and noticed the sadness and pain in her eyes. It only then hit me that _her parents were missing._ I felt a pang of pain as I thought about how she couldn't have any of the three people she loved most.

She then started to remind me of Jace with her blonde hair and sad eyes. She had lost her parents, but not like Jace had. I vowed then that I wouldn't let her either. I would kill Valentine and I would get the rest of the shadowhunters back, including Emma's parents. And I would get rid of this stupid rule and her and Julian could be as happy as Jace and I.

I had only met the fifteen year old a couple of hours ago but I knew I wanted to be her friend immediately. She reminded me of myself. Apart from the fact that she had a loy more training, and you could tell. She was as graceful as any of my friends. I mean, I had been training for a while now, but I still tripped. (I was getting better, but it's hard okay? It's like, trying to not look at Jace. Well, maybe not that hard.)

"Did you see anything unusual?," Jem asked his cousin gently.

Emma shook her head frustratedly. "No. I didn't see anything that could help us. That's the problem. There was nothing then they were just... gone," she said sadly.

Julian wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. I smiled before inwardly slapping myself. We were here to talk about Emma's parents, not to play matchmaker. Although, if they were together they would be happy so-

_No, Clary, stop it! _I shook my head to clear it, my fiery red hair swaying and hitting my face. I noticed Jace looking at me curiously. I smiled at him and shook my head slightly, saying it was nothing.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'll probably never see them again and it's my fault." Emma said the last part almost bitterly.

"Don't say that," I said softly.

Jem nodded. "Yeah Em, you did help."

I shook my head. "No, I mean it's not your fault."

Emma's eyes widened and everyone else looked at me strangely. "She didn't say it was," Julian said. Now I was confused, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah she did. She said she was sorry she couldn't help, she'll never see her parents again, and that it's her fault. And none of it is true," I said.

Emma was still looking at me with widened eyes. "I did say I'm sorry I couldn't help, but I didn't say the rest. I thought it, but I didn't say it."

Wheels started to turn and click in my head as I tried to comprehend what she said. "I heard your thoughts," I choked out. "How? And why was it only me?" I looked at them all.

It was Tessa that spoke. "You didn't hear her thoughts, you read her mind. It must be an effect of your angel blood," she explained.

"What does that mean?," Jace asked. Tessa didn't acknowledge him, but looked me dead in the eye.

"I think I know how you're going to kill Valentine."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I give you all permission to kill me. Just keep in mind that if you do, I won't be able to finish this. But really, I'm so sorry, and I have no excuse.**

**So how was this chapter? Cliffhanger? Sorta? I think it is.**

**If you wanna kill me, guess what's gonna happen, or just tell me what you thought, please review!**

**Love you guys and I'm so sorry!**

**:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17

Clary POV

_Previously_

_Wheels started to turn and click in my head as I tried to comprehend what she said. "I heard your thoughts?," I choked out. "How? And why was it only me?" I looked to them all._

_It was Tessa that spoke. "You didn't hear her thoughts, you read her mind. It must be an effect of your angel blood," she explained. _

_"What does that mean?," Jace asked. Tessa didn't acknowledge him, but looked me dead in the eye._

_"I think I know how you're going to kill Valentine."_

XXXXXXXXXX

_Now_

My eyes widened to the size of golf balls. I tried to speak, to ask her to explain, but no words would come out. So I just sat there with my mouth hanging open. With that and my eyes, I probably looked comical.

Thankfully, someone else spoke for me. "How?," Will asked his girlfriend curiously. I closed my mouth somehow and nodded stupidly, as a way of saying that was what I wanted to know.

Tessa exhaled. "Well, you see, when we were studying at the institute I found a sort of prophecy, I guess, about the angel blood. We already knew about you so I took it. I read it and it described the way the angel blood would kill him. I didn't really think that's how it would happen. It sounded like nonsense."

"Tessa, what is it?," Jace asked. I could tell he was getting worried and frustrated and I grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Okay, okay. It said the angel blood would give you special powers, which you already know. But then it went on to say what they were. It said they were special mind powers. Reading minds, putting thoughts into minds, moving stuff, and so on. But it said the way to kill the 'demon one' is to control him," Tessa explained more this time.

"How do I control him? How would that kill him?," I asked, finally finding my voice.

"How did you read Emma's mind? You got inside her head. How do you control Valentine? You get inside his head. Once you have control, you can make him kill himself, or you can paralyse him and kill him yourself," Tessa finished.

I was still confused. "But how do I get inside his head in the first place?" Tessa shrugged.

"You just did it a minute ago," Will pointed out. "Why don't you try to do it again? I'll think of something and you can try to, find it, or whatever."

"Demon pox," I said immediately.

"You guessed that Clary," Will sighed.

I raised my eyebrows. "Was I right?" When he didn't answer, I smirked. "That's what I thought."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on Clary. You have to focus."

I nodded, sighing. "Okay. I'll try this time."

I stared at Will, concentrating. I imagined I was looking into his mind and suddenly I was. It was like a maze. I concentrated more and felt a tug from the right. I moved in that direction, found what I was looking for, and laughed.

I was out of the maze suddenly and back to reality. I was looking at Will, who was scowling at me. "You're - scared of - ducks!," I breathed out between laughs.

Jace stopped laughing at me at this, instead he now had a fearful expression. "As he should be," he said, adding, "carnivorous little beasts," in a mutter. This only caused me to laugh harder, which made me unable to ask them about this ridiculous fear.

All of us besides the two Herondales were now laughing. "So it worked," Jem said, after he had caught his breath and we all stopped laughing.

I nodded. "Yeah. Somehow it did."

"You should keep practicing," Jem said. "Try reading someone else's mind. See if you can do it quicker this time."

I groaned inwardly, but then realised what it would be like if I got better at this stuff. I could have conversations with anyone without either of us opening our mouths. I nodded. "Okay. Who wants their mind probed next?"

Jace cringed. "Sounds painful. But I guess I'll do it." He gave me an encouraging smile. I concentrated again and imagined looking into Jace's mind. It was different this time, clearer. There was no maze, the words seemed to appear in front of me like writing on a page.

I gave Jace a 'seriously?' look and he smiled sheepishly. "You want a mango?," I asked incredulously.

He nodded. "What's wrong with that?," he asked defensively. I rolled my eyes at him and he pouted. Man, he's cute. His pout slipped into a smirk.

"Thanks Clary," he said, ruffling my hair. "You're the cute one though."

"I- What?" Had I said that out loud?

"I think you just used one of your other mind powers. Now you can speak to minds," he informed me.

I was confused again. "But I wasn't trying to. Again. How do I do that?" Everyone looked just as confused as I was about this.

"I don't know but it's pretty cool," Julian said, Emma still tucked into his side. "I wouldn't wanna be Jace though. He won't be able to think about anything when you get better at this."

Jace paled and I smirked as we understood what he meant. Will chuckled and Jace shot him a glare. Emma smacked Julian's chest lightly, but he only pulled her closer to his side, laughing under his breath.

"None of you should be laughing. I'll be able to listen to _all _your minds when I get good at this. I'll know all of your dirty little secrets,"I grinned evilly.

They stopped most of their laughing at this but Will just grinned. "Once you know mine you won't want to know any others," he warned me. I cringed. I definitely believed him. I don't think anyone would want to know all of Will Herondale's thoughts. (Shudders).

_I wouldn't want to hear any more of your thoughts William, _I thought. I pushed the thought out in Willis direction along with an image of a cute little duck. His eyes widened and I smirked.

"Don't do that! By the angel, Clary, you could've given me a heart attack," he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Jem laughed at his best friend and _parabatai, _then looked to me.

Did you do it again?" I nodded. "It's getting easy quickly. You might be ready earlier than we thought. If you practice you should be able to take on Valentine within the month."

"It's sure it won't be that soon. I mean, even if she does practice something could go wrong. She needs training in case her mind can't help her. It's not like we're just going to send her out some night to kill him," Jace said to Jim, speaking as if I wasn't right beside him.

"We won't. But if Valentine makes any surprise attacks it would be good for Clary to have as many options as possible," Jem smiled reassuringly.

Jace relaxed from his tensed position and leaned back into the couch. He detached his hand from mine and wrapped it around my shoulder. He pulled me into his side protectively. I smiled at his concern and leaned into him.

"We should probably get going," Tessa said. "Marys will probably be back soon and she will probably kill us if she finds out we left without telling her."

My eyes widened. "You didn't tell Maryse?" She shook her head. "Are you crazy?! If Maryse doesn't know, that means Mom doesn't know, and that means I'm dead."

Tessa smiled sheepishly. "Oops?" I groaned.

Jace chuckled. "You'll be fine. If anything she would kill me not you. But we should go now." He turned to Emma. "Thanks for letting us come. We'll tell you if we find out anything and you can come to us anytime." Emma smiled at him and nodded. He turned back to me. "Okay, unless you want me to die you should probably make that portal now."

I nodded. "Okay." I quickly drew the rune on the living room wall and a glistening portal appeared. We said goodbye to Emma and Julian before stepping through to the library of the New York institute. I moved to let my friends step through behind me.

The library door opened and Isabelle came in with Simon in tow. She smiled as her eyes landed on us and she made her way over. "How'd it go," she asked when she reached us.

I sighed. "Not great. They don't know anymore than we do." _But I learned how to do this, _I I added and pushed it into her thoughts. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened comically.

"How did you- Did you just- I heard- In my head- I thought- How did- What?," Is a belle stuttered.

I giggled. "I just spoke to your mind. I can read your thoughts too," I informed her.

"How?," she asked incredulously.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. Tessa would be able to explain better than me." Izzy looked to said warlock and Tessa explained to her and Simon what she explained to us before.

Simon grinned like an idiot. "Cool. So what am I thinking about right now?"

This time it came to me easily. "Star Wars," I said. "Although I could've guessed that much." Simon was always either thinking about Star Wars, Cod, D&amp;D, or Izzy. It wouldn't have taken me very long.

The library door banged open suddenly and Jon rushed in. "Mom's back," he breathed. "Something's happened."

XXXXXXXXXX

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Over 100 followers and over 50 reviews! You guys are amazing! Seriously, to everyone who followed, favourited?, reviewed this story, by the angel I don't know how to tell you guys THANK YOU!**

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't that great. It took me so long to write but it's like so short. I just had like no inspiration and I'm sorry if it's crap. **

**To lotrharrypotter3, Fangirlcrazi407, 31, AmazingClace (Guest), TMI4ever (Guest), FirePhoenix77, Justkindaannoyed (Guest), Lia (Guest), nerdbookworm, TesaRose, lindsayhonaker, Pinkpixie4919, Derpy Hooves Loves Muffins, Rndmcity (Guest), Blahblahbooks, TheChairmanThatMeows, bookwormlover4ever, monkeygirl1425, DemondHuntingShadowHunter, Jace loves me, missilovepeetamellark, pinkpanther6412, ReadingWriter22 and all the guests, thank you so much. Every time I get a review it brings a smile to my face. I wouldn't have any inspiration if it weren't for you guys.**

**Once again, THANK YOU to everyone. Keep reading, following, favouriting?, and please review!**

**Love you guys!3**

**:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI **

XXXXXXXXXX

Clary POV

_Previously_

_The library door banged open suddenly and Jon rushed in. "Mom's back," he breathed. "Something's happened."_

xxxxxxxxxx

_Now_

Worry clawed at me and my heart clenched painfully. "What is it? What's happened?," I asked, my voice coming out less steady than I would have liked.

Jon merely shook his head and rushed back out the door. I ran after him, Jace close on my heels, and my friends behind him. We were led to the entrance hall. I saw Mom, Luke and Maryse standing there and almost sighed in relief. Mom did and made her way to me, wrapping me in in a hug that I returned.

"Clary! Thank the angel you're okay. I was so worried something happened to you," she said fervently in my ear.

"Why? Mom, what's happened?," I asked softly, pulling back to look at her.

"It's Valentine," she said. I nodded. I had already guessed that much. "He came to Magnus." My eyes widened but she shook her head. "He's fine. When I say he came, I guess it's not true. It was more of a 3D image. He was somewhere else but he got a warlock to help him appear to Magnus."

"Why Magnus? What did he say?" What would he want to talk to Magnus about?

"He asked him to join him. He told him about the others that joined him and how they already had us beat. He tried to convince him to join the 'winning side' now when he had the chance. Magnus said no, of course."

I nodded. "Good."

"What happened after he said no?," Tessa asked.

"Valentine said 'that's what I thought'. He knew Magnus wouldn't join him. That's not even what he went there for, he just thought that he would chance it. Then he just left and said 'say hi to my daughter and her boyfriend for me."

My breath caught. "Why go to Magnus for that? Why not just come here?"

"Because that would be too easy," Jace said. "Sure he'd scare you because you'd finally have to see him but we already know he knows we're here. Going to Magnus tells us he knows our friends. He's watching all of us."

I sighed angrily. He was right. I was mad now. "Tessa, what else do I need to learn and how fast can I learn it?"

"Learn what?," Jon asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Oh yeah. They don't know about that. _I laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah. We sorta found out that I have special mind powers and that's how I'm gonna kill Valentine. Did I forget to mention that?"

"What kind of mind powers?," Mom asked. I was about to explain but Maryse spoke before I could.

"The prophecy," she murmured. "I didn't think it was real."

"All the stories are true," Jace said.

"What prophecy?" Mom looked confused.

Maryse turned to her. "There's an ancient prophecy about the one with the angel blood. It said the blood would give her special powers to kill the demon one. They were all to do with the mind. Reading them, speaking to them," she cut off and looked at me. "You're going to control him," she whispered.

I nodded. Her eyes widened and she shook her head viciously. "Clary you can't!"

Jace wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to his side. "Why? It's the only way to kill him."

"You don't know that! It's the only way we know of but that's it. You can't do it Clary it's too dangerous."

"Why?," I asked, frustrated.

"To control him, your mind has to connect with his. When you kill him, it will be extremely difficult to cut that connection. It might not even be possible," Maryse said seriously.

Jace's grip tightened. "But if I'm strong enough, I'll be able to do it. I just need to practice."

Mom shook her head. "Clary, I don't think-"

"Mom don't. Valentine needs to be stopped. This is the only way we know and I'm the only one that can do it. If I die in the process, it still saves everyone else. None of you can stop me from doing this. Not even you Jace so don't try," I stepped out of his grip.

"Clary, wait, I wasn't going-" he started, but I was already gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

My hand glided over the page, letting my mind control the pencil it was holding and show me what I was feeling. I hadn't used my sketchpad in a while and it felt good to have it back.

I was sitting on my bed, my sketchpad balanced on my legs. Of course, I was drawing Jace. I was scared we were going to fight over this. I needed his support, I couldn't do this on my own.

I didn't look up as the door opened. I knew who it was. I felt the heat of his body and the dip of the bed as Jace sat down next to me. I couldn't help but lean towards him, it was natural instinct now.

It seemed to be the same for him as my head was suddenly lying on his shoulder, his arm around me and his head resting on mine. I closed my sketchpad, setting it to the side and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I don't want to fight with you Jace," I said after a few minutes, breaking the silence. "This is something I have to do. I will do it by myself if I have to but I don't want to. This is the only way we know of that he can be stopped. My life isn't worth all the others I could save."

"It is to me Clary," Jace said immediately. I don't care about all the others, I don't care about _myself _if I don't have you. But if Valentine isn't stopped, we'll all die. I know that. That's why I wasn't going to stop you Clary."

I smiled and tightened my arms around him. Of course I wouldn't lose Jace over this. His arms tightened around me in response.

"I won't stop you but I won't stop looking for another way. It will take time for you to learn how to do it. In that time, I will do everything possible to find another way. I'm just asking you to take your time and make sure you know what you're doing. While you're doing that, let me look for another way."

"Let you? I'll help you. I don't want to have to do this. I wish there was an easy way. Like we just stab him and there, he's dead. But with the damn demon blood not even a seraph blade is strong enough. 'Only something completely light can destroy something completely dark'. As in only I can kill him."

"That's why controlling him works. When your inside his head, you're connected. Your light and his dark. It doesn't matter what kills him then," Jace finished. They had explained why they needed _me _to kill Valentine at the start. It sucked. Big time.

"So while you're training, I'll look. If you're ready, and I haven't found anything safer, I won't stop you from finding and killing him," Jace said.

I nodded. "Deal."

xxxxxxxxxx

Emma POV

I laid my head on Jules' shoulder as Jem went through the portal last. We sat in comfortable silence, both thinking about the same thing. It was so easy to be comfortable with Jules. He was my best friend since birth and now he was my _parabatai._

I decided to become Jules' _parabatai _not very long ago. Which is obvious because we only did the ceremony yesterday. I only did it so I could stay. When my parents went missing, they were going to send me to one of my uncles or something, and away from Jules. I didn't want to be separated from my best friend, and they couldn't separate us if we were _parabatai. _

I also didn't want to leave, because I wanted to find my parents. I knew that if I was here, I would have my friends to help me. So that's why I did it. Honestly, I didn't want to be Jules _parabatai. _Not because I didn't care, I cared too much really.

I didn't want to be Jules _parabatai, _because of the rules that came with it. The rules that forbade any romantic relationship between us.

Not that it really mattered, Jules didn't feel that way anyway. Now that it was forbidden, nothing could happen even if he did. It hurt me less, really, because I did feel that way. Jules loves me, but I'm _in love _with him. And I could never have him now.

A-R-E Y-O-U O-K-A-Y, Jules traced up my forearm, silently talking to me the way we always had.

I-M F-I-N-E, I wrote across his hand.

Jules scoffed and breathed out a laugh. "Of course you are Emma. We're great. I'm ecstatic, just can't stop smiling," he said sarcastically. "We both know you are not fine Em."

"Jules," I sighed. "Don't."

"Don't what? Tell you the truth? I'm just trying to look out for you Em. I know this has to hurt you. It's alright to be sad, I'm not fine either. I know my parents aren't coming back, but I will do anything to help you get yours. You will go crazy if you keep holding it in and don't let yourself be sad Em."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He was right, of course. Jules usually always was when it came to these things. We were both certainly not okay. "You're right. I'm sorry," I said, my voice muffled against his chest.

His arms tightened around me momentarily, giving me a squeeze. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered. "It's late. You should get to bed."

"It's like nine o'clock. I'm not that tired and-," I cut off as he lifted me in his arms bridal style and started to make his way upstairs. "Jules," I giggled as he carried me to my room.

He opened the door and proceeded to carry me to the bed where he set me down gently. He pulled the covers up to my chin and brushed a lock of hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Night Em," he whispered. He started to leave but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Jules," I said. "Will you stay with me?"

He smiled. "Yeah, of course." I moved closer to the wall, giving him more room. He crawled under the covers next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I cuddled into him.

"What are you thinking about?," he whispered after a few moments of silence, running his fingers through my hair.

"Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale were just here. We talked to one of the best shadowhunters there is and Valentine Morgenstern's daughter," I said in awed disbelief. Jules chuckled quietly and I smiled. "Why, what are you thinking about?" I looked up at him.

"You," he said quietly. "Same thing I'm always thinking about." I smiled and my heart fluttered. He smiled back and caressed my cheek. He moved impossibly closer and his lips brushed mine in a featherlight kiss, barely there. When I didn't pull back, he kissed me again with more pressure.

I responded immediately. Our lips molded together perfectly and moved in sync. My heart was beating almost painfully in my chest, almost like one constant buzz. All I could think about was that maybe he actually felt the same way.

It was wrong. So wrong in so many ways. But I couldn't pull away. It felt perfect to have his lips on mine and his arms around me, my hands cupping his neck. Like I was complete. For the first time since my parents were missing, I actually felt completely happy.

Jules pulled away but leaned his forehead against mine. "Emma," he breathed. "We can't." He looked so sad and pained when he said this which only made it worse. He did feel the same way.

"I know," I whispered. "I wish we could. I wish there was some way. An exception or something or someone could-"

"Clary," he cut me off.

"What?," I asked in confusion, raising my eyebrows.

"Clary. She's more or less the most important shadowhunter there is. I'm sure should would be able to talk to them, have a say in the rules. You saw her and Jace, I'm sure they'd understand. Maybe they could help us," he explained.

"Do you think they would?," I asked, hope filling me. He nodded. "I guess there's no harm in asking anyway. I know they at least wouldn't tell them."

"No matter what happens now, at least you know I love you," Jules said quietly.

I grinned. "I love you too."

Maybe Clary wouldn't be able to help us. But at least we know, and at least we had tonight.

So we talked, and we kissed, and at the end, I fell asleep in Jules' arms, and for once, neither of us had any nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hi! New chapter...and faster than usual. Since you guys are so awesome for even _trying _this story, I thought you deserved it. A little Jemma since I love them and totally ship them already. **

**I hope this chapter was okay. It's a little longer too. Yay!**

**So all you guys have to do is what you guys want to do. Read, follow, favourite, and review? For me? 'Cause you know I love hearing from you guys. **

**I know what I'm doing with this story now so if you guys have any guesses, let me now and I'll PM anyone who's right to tell them.**

**Love you guys! **

**:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 19

Jace POV

I picked up yet another book off yet another shelf of the endless library of the institute. It had been two weeks since we discovered Clary's mind powers. She was learning fast, and I still hadn't found anything.

Clary was currently practicing with Tessa. She could now hear and speak to minds with ease, especially mine. It was so easy for us now, that when I thought of something I wanted her to hear, she could hear it. So when we were apart, like now, we could speak telepathically.

We still had to be quite close for this but Clary said she could tell when I was near now, feel my presence in her mind. That probably sounds really weird, maybe even creepy, but it's actually pretty cool.

_Find anything?, _Clary said. Well, thought.

_Nothing. There's nothing here. If there is, I am never going to find it. This place is massive. I mean, I love the library, but it's impossible to find what we're looking for. I swear I'm on the verge of giving up, _I informed her.

_Maybe you should. I'll probably be fine doing what I'm doing. You're never gonna find anything, especially by yourself._

_Have a little faith Angel. _I heard her laugh in my head as clear as I would if she was standing right in front of me and I smiled.

The sunlight shone threw the many tall windows, casting shadows of everything everywhere and making the already massive library look endless. I made a frustrated noise, almost like a growl, and threw the book I was holding back on to its shelf.

I took a long, deep breath and dragged out the next book. The Codex. That's weird, I thought Max has that. I shrugged to myself and set the book down on the table behind me. I sighed and dragged out the next book, again.

"You really shouldn't come into a room and _not _announce your presence. Some people may find that rude," I told Alec, not bothering to look around at him, instead continuing to flick through the book.

"You knew I was here. Besides, it's quite amusing watching you talk to Clary even when she's not here. You're so hooked it's laughable. Clary is great, of course. But watching _the _Jace Herondale pining over _anyone _is _very _amusing," Alec teased, now standing next to me with his back to the bookshelves.

"Haha very funny," I said sarcastically. "I was just confused before. You know I've always only wanted Clary, I just never thought I could have her," I muttered, flicking through the pages of a red, leather bound book with Latin words inscribed everywhere on the cover.

"You still never told me why you thought _that. _You were usually so confident, you had a different girl every week. But then with Clary, it took you guys like two months. _You _didn't make a move for _two months. _You still wouldn't have, either, if she hadn't got hurt that night."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter anymore. I just thought something was wrong but we're together now, and it's fine. I love her, she loves me, and so far, she's safe. So I was wrong, and it's okay now." I was babbling but I was still trying to convince _myself _that we were fine. I didn't need to convince Alec, or anyone else, in fact.

That's probably why he was now looking at me strangely. "Exactly. You guys are closer than anyone else I've ever seen. You've got nothing to worry about, right?" He clapped my shoulder.

I smiled and nodded. I also punched him 'lightly' on the arm, just, you know, because. It seemed pretty appropriate to me. Plus, he punched me back.

So I was feeling pretty good, like I had nothing to worry about, like Alec said. Which lasted a good five seconds.

_Then, _Izzy came into the room. Wearing shadowhunter gear, including weapons. My first thought was Clary is _not _coming. No more danger needed to come anywhere close to my girlfriend. Clary would stay here, safe.

"Don't worry, Jocelyn already told Clary she can't go. She wasn't too happy about it, of course, especially since she knew you would be going," Izzy told me, like she could read my mind now too. "I'm sure she'll be fine though, once you talk to her promising her you'll be back safely in five minutes because you are _the Jace Herondale," _she added, rolling her eyes.

I rolled my eyes right back at her. "Like Clary would believe that from _anyone. _Even though she should, because, like you said, I am _the _Jace Herondale. Where exactly are we going?"

"There's a couple of Behemoth demons near Pandemonium. Don't ask me what they're doing _there _because I have honestly no idea. But by the sound of things, they're pretty close to the club. So we need to go _now._"

Alec and I nodded and left quickly to change into our gear. I grabbed my stele and stuck it in my boot, then headed to the weapons room and grabbed a few of, well, everything. I slipped Clary's seraph blade into the sheath at my waist.

I was heading to the front hall to meet Izzy and Alec when my fiery little angel appeared in front of me. She smiled, most likely hearing my thoughts. "Don't worry, I'm not going to argue with you," Clary said, holding her hands up in surrender. "I just came to tell you that we're going to watch Mockingjay tonight so hurry back. I got it yesterday and want to watch it with you." She smiled. "And be careful."

I smiled back and pulled her into a hug. "I'll be right back," I promised her. I pulled back slightly, leaned down, and kissed her softly. "I love you Angel."

She was smiling but I could see the worry in her eyes. "I love you too." I gave her one last reassuring smile and went to meet my siblings. Well, I considered them my siblings, anyway. They were already at the door, waiting for me, and I gestured to them to go. "Let's go," I said, walking past them and strolling out the door.

They walked out after me and we fell into line; Izzy on my left and Alec on my right. We were almost at Pandemonium when we heard what sounded like a hundred chittering insect. Behemoth demons. And it sounds like they found something to eat.

We quickly ran down the side ally that led to the back. We were the only ones there, thankfully, along with two small behemoths. And when I say small, I mean almost twice the size of me. They were probably about twice the size of Clary though, one maybe a little smaller.

Their slimy, oblong, formless bodies were slithering about in a similar fashion to that of a slug. They were devouring dumpsters and everything else in their path with the two rows of teeth that lined their bodies. The fact that they were more or less made of slime usually rendered our seraph blades useless. But I had a feeling Clary's might be different.

I ran at the smaller one, knowing I could take it myself and Alec and Izzy could take the other one. I took out Clary's seraph blade and jabbed it into its underside, which was ridged like a cockroach's. It convulsed and shuddered violently, before dissipating and reappearing behind me. Its teeth snapped at me and I took the opportunity to throw the seraph blade into its mouth. It had a pretty good effect.

It exploded.

I looked up to see Alec and Izzy moving back into the side alley, still fighting the demon. I grabbed my seraph blade and was about to go after them when something stopped me. "Well, wasn't that impressive. Pity Gingerbread wasn't here to see it," a voice said from behind me.

I whirled around to find black eyes watching me intently. "Sebastian?," I asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Such a pity," he continued, as if I hadn't spoken. "I'm sure she would have been so impressed to see her boyfriend slay a demon that quickly. Especially a behemoth. And you used her weapon too!"

My eyes flickered to my seraph blade and my hand tightened unconsciously on the hilt. I suddenly noticed then that Sebastian also had a weapon in his hand. It was a short sword, made of pure black iron. It had two words inscribed in Latin on the hilt. _'Daemonis lamina'. _Demon's blade.

Sebastian noticed what I was looking at and brought it up in front of him, trailing his fingers along the edge. "Beautiful isn't it? It was, like yours, specially designed, though I'm guessing you already knew that. It's like yours, except for the colour of course. And pretty much everything else. Like how it's filled with demon blood," he said casually. "Just like me," he added in a murmur.

I swallowed thickly. His damn sword and what seemed to be crazy talk were making me nervous. He was starting to sound like a madman. "What are you talking about?," I demanded harshly.

He looked up at me, with an evil smile and a vicious glint in his eyes. "Don't you know Jace? You and Clary aren't the only special ones anymore. He has come up with new ideas. Better ones. He didn't want anymore failed experiments. And I know for a fact, this time he didn't fail."

My heart was beating faster now, my hands starting to sweat as I started to panic. "He?," I asked, even though I knew and dreaded the answer.

Sebastian grinned wickedly. "I think you know. He is your old father. Guess who Valentine's new favorite son is?" Before I could process or react to his words, he lunged.

I blocked his blade with my own and pushed forward, forcing him back a bit and making him falter slightly. I took the opportunity and jammed my elbow into his throat. He stumbled back and his arms dropped slightly, leaving him even more unguarded.

"I'm guessing its not you. Valentine would never like someone this inexperienced," I told him. He growled at me and lunged again. This time I ducked and kicked out, swiping his legs from under him. He managed to spin and land on his back, but that didn't make much difference really.

I pounced on him, planting my knees on his chest and holding his left arm above his head. His right arm was flung out to his side and I stood on it, my foot pressing down on his wrist. He cried out in pain and dropped his sword. I kicked it out of his reach, sending it skittering across the ground.

I kept my foot there, my knee on his chest, his other hand held above his head and my seraph blade at his throat. "I guess Valentine's new experiment wasn't as good as he thought. I also guess he was wrong about the old one being a fail," I told him.

I lifted the seraph blade, ready to slam it into his throat, when a voice stopped me dead. A voice I never wanted to hear again. "This is why you disappoint me Jonathan." I completely froze. My blood turned to ice and my heart stopped.

"No," I breathed. My back was suddenly against something hard and cold, and something sharp was pressing at my throat. Sebastian and I had swapped places, Clary's seraph blade now in his hand. _That _brought me back. "Give it back," I growled at him.

He smirked. The bastard. That was my thing. "What? This? I don't think I should. _Clary and Jace. _How cute. Very poetic," he said sarcastically. Then he shook his head. "I don't think I should give it back. Do you think I should give it back?," he asked, looking behind him. I took this chance to punch him in the face.

Idiot. He didn't even hold me down.

He flew off me and I snatched _my _seraph blade out of his hand and jumped to my feet, immediately standing in a fighting stance. But again, I froze. As soon as I saw _him, _I froze.

He smiled. A sick, sadistic, smile. "Hello son," Valentine said. And I snapped.

I was furious. He was the reason Clary was in danger. He was the reason Clary had to do this. He hurt me for years. He controlled me for years. All of this, was his fault. And I was done with it. "I am not your son," I growled at him.

He nodded slowly. "You're right. My son would never turn against me. You used to be so _obedient _Jonathan. What _happened_?," he whined. Then, "Oh that's right. You tried to kill me."

I watched him carefully, holding my seraph blade defensively in front of me. He laughed suddenly, a cruel, short laugh. "Oh we both know your little seraph blade won't kill me. Even if it does have Clarissa's blood. You know there's only one way to kill me. You've seen the prophecy."

When he said this, I had a strange feeling he wasn't talking about the prophecy where Clary controls him. "You're lying," I snapped. "That prophecy is fake." There was a certainty in my voice that I didn't feel. I shook my head slightly to clear it. That prophecy is fake. We have the real prophecy, and I am _not _a part of it.

Valentine shook his head, a mock look of disappointment on his face. "I always thought I raised you better Jonathan." He nodded at something behind me. I cried out as I felt a sharp pain at the top of my back, near my right shoulder. Sebastian. _More like Sebastard. _I winced as I moved back into a protective stance, turning and shuffling backwards so I could see them both. I probably should have done that at the start. My mistake.

I reached back and touched the cut on my shoulder. My hand came away sticky and wet with blood. Blood that was, "gold?"

Sebastian's eyes widened in excitement and Valentine grinned. "They're connected," Sebastard whispered in awe.

My eyes widened too, but out of fear. Valentine noticed. "What did I tell you? The prophecy is not fake. I always tried to warn you, my boy. To love is to destroy, and to be loved, is to be the one destroyed."

I was shaking my head, my body slipping from its defensive stance. "No," I breathed. I shook my head more viciously, falling out of my stance completely. "No," I said more forcefully. "You're lying."

They started to walk forward, towards me. "Get back," I growled at them. They kept coming. "I said, get back!" A burst of light appeared and hit them in the chest. Sebastian went flying back into the wall, and he crumpled to the ground. Valentine stumbled back a few steps, but seemed otherwise unaffected. I guess I did that then. _Well, _I thought. _That's new._

"You've grown stronger Jonathan," Valentine said, moving towards me again. "But so have I. And we both know only my daughter can kill me. I'm sure your Clarissa will come for you," he smirked.

That's when I realised what he was here for. He wasn't here to try to scare me, even though he did. When I saw him, six foot and hair so like Jon's, but even fairer, almost pure white, I froze. But the worst thing had always been his eyes. Pitch black, just like Sebastian's. I guess they were both natural demons.

But he wasn't here to scare me, or to send a message. Valentine had a much bigger plan. _Clary!, _I pushed out desperately. But I knew she was too far away, she wouldn't hear me. I tried anyway. _Clary! Don't come for me! It's what they want! Please, Clary, do not look for me!_

Valentine's hand gripped my arm like a vice and I flinched, making the pain return to my shoulder. "I think it's about time we reunited. Let's go son."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hi? Don't kill me! Please? I know, it's been over a month. I'm sorry! I had really bad writers block, I guess. I know, lame excuse. But thank you guys for sticking with me! I love you! ❤**

**This story is also being upload we to Wattpad, so if any of you want to read it there, you can! But this is still my main website for this, it's still you guys I care about, you guys I write this for. **

**I've got my best friend (who usually doesn't read ANYTHING), to read it! She has got Wattpad!**

**Please, you guys, _please _review! You know how much I love hearing from you guys! **

**I'll try to update sooner this time!**

**:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 20

Izzy POV

I sighed in relief as the demon erupted in green slime. _Finally. _They took so long to kill. And those things are just plain disgusting. I looked at Alec, who was trying to wipe slime off his shirt, very unsuccessfully, I might add.

He stopped his useless attempt and looked up at me. "They always ruin the shirt. I liked this shirt," he muttered. I looked at his shirt. His plain, black shirt. And I sighed. This is the guy, who was dating Magnus. _Magnus._ I made a mental note to talk to him about this.

"Come on," I told him. "Let's go get Jace. Whatever the idiot's doing better be good." Then I frowned. Jace never misses a fight; his demon was already dead, he would've come to help us. He _always _comes to help us, even though we don't need it.

Alec must have been thinking the same thing, because he frowned too. He nodded and we made our way back around the corner. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I bit my lip in worry. Jace wasn't there. No one was. I relaxed a little when I remembered Alec would know if he had been hurt, and there was no sign that there had been a struggle.

I looked to Alec in question. He shrugged. He looked about as confused as I felt. He walked further around the corner, slowly, cautiously. I followed after him in the same way, slowly inching towards the other side of Pandemonium. When we reached the end of the building, Alec ducked around the corner.

He returned a second later, looking even more confused."He's not there. No one is. The place is completely empty. Deserted. Where did he go?"

I shrugged, running through the possibilities in my head. Did Clary call on him and he had to go home? No; she couldn't reach him this far, plus he would have told us. Was there another demon that he had to go after? No; we would've heard that, or he would've told us. If he had went anywhere _willingly, he would have told us._

All my other theories involved things that I really did not want to think about. Things that would make me stutter or cry if I had to tell Clary. And most of them involved the same person.

"You don't think he found him do you?," I asked Alec quietly. I didn't say who I meant; he would know anyway, and I didn't want to.

He didn't answer, didn't even move his head, just looked at me with a grim expression. I took a shaky breath, still refusing to believe it. I looked at the bulding: the graffitied walls, broken or covered windows and metal door. I looked at the brick wall behind us, the gate that led into another alley.

There was nothing. No sign of a fight or struggle. It was all just empty.

There was nothing.

"He can't be gone. He's fine, you would know if he wasn't." Alec nodded, telling me yes, he already thought of that, and yes, Jace was fine. But he wasn't telling me yes, he wasn't gone. The still grim look on his face told me that.

"We know what's happened Iz. He's found him. He's been watching us. He knows everything. He knows there is no better way to get to Clary. By the angel, what are we going to tell Clary?"

I shook my head slightly. I didn't know what we were going to tell Clary, because I didn't know what had happened. My head lowered in disappointment, and a flash of something white caught my eye. A piece of paper was lying on the ground, right in the middle of the street.

I walked to it and picked it up. When I read it, my breath caught, and I held it until it was finished. When I released it, it came out shaky and uneven. I looked back up to Alec, who was looking at me with a mixture of emotions: worry, curiosity, confusion and more that I didn't have the focus to make out.

"I think we have a way to tell Clary." I handed him the note. It was very dark now, the streetlights casting a dim glow, the only source of light, leaving shadows in all different places. Alec's eyes scanned the note, his face falling in sadness.

He looked up at me, clutching the note tightly in his hand, almost crumpling it, but not quite. He knew, like me, that it was meant for Clary. Whatever reaction she would have, we needed to give it to her. "Let's go home."

And we did. We went home. Without Jace.

Without our brother.

xxxxxxxxxx

When I left Jace in the hall, I went back to my room. I closed the door quietly and stood with my back to it. I stood there, back pressed to the door and eyes closed, until I couldn't feel any of their minds anymore. First Alec's disappeared, then Izzy's, then, after quite a while longer, Jace's.

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I kept telling myself they would be fine, but it was hard to believe. I shook my head, pushing the thought to the back of my mind. I got my sketchpad and plopped onto my bed.

I had been drawing the runes and decided this was a good time to continue that. It was one of my other abilities that the angel blood gave me, strengthening and creating runes. It definitely came in useful.

After a while, it was no longer distracting enough. Thoughts of something happening to Jace or the others started to creep in and I shop in my head vigorously, trying to stop it. I huffed in frustration and put my sketchpad away. I hopped off my bed and went to find someone to talk to.

I wandered through the halls of the institute and stopped when I noticed the library door open. I loved the library. I was more into art and drawing, but I was a fangirl too. I loved reading. I walked in to find Will sitting in an armchair, _A Tale of Two Cities _in his hands. I was surprised, even though I knew that Tessa and Will shared a love for reading, especially the classics and specifically _A Tale of Two Cities._

He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. He gestured to the couch next to him and I sat sideways, putting my feet up and wrapping my arms around my knees.

"You shouldn't worry about Jace. I mean, I can't really tell you that 'cause I do it too, but we shouldn't. Jace is the most capable out of all of us; he can take care of himself. He'll be okay. He always is," Will told me. "That is what you're thinking about right?"

I smiled wryly at him. "And here I was thinking I was the mind-reader. I'm trying not to think about it but I can't stop worrying."

He smiled at me. "I know the feeling. It gets easier though, especially once you see them at it. Once you see Jace in an actual fight, you definitely won't worry as much anymore."

I grinned; another awesome thing about my boyfriend. "I wouldn't worry this much, if we knew Valentine wasn't out there. If I knew for sure all they would find was a bunch of demons, I know Jace would be perfectly fine. But if he saw Valentine, I don't know how he'd react."

Will's smile was sad. "We're a little messed up, us Herondales. You know how I used to be Clary, and Jace's past is a lot worse than mine. If we didn't have you and Tessa, I don't know what would have happened to us. You saved my cousin Clare-Bear. Thank you," he reached over to ruffle my hair.

I smiled, slightly shocked. I knew Jace loved me, knew he needed me, I just never thought he needed me _that _much. "Well Tessa and I need you guys too, so that's a good thing. Means there's less chance you'll leave us."

Will shook his head vigorously. "There's no chance, none at all. I would never leave Tessa, I couldn't; she knows that. And Jace could never leave you, either, and you know that. All you have to do is look at him when he's with you to know that. He's like a little lovesick puppy."

I giggled at that and he grinned. "Don't worry Clary. He'll be back before you know it," he assured me.

"Thank you Will," I told him genuinely, my voice soft. We sat there for a while longer, occasionally making small talk. When we weren't, we sat in comfortable silence, just content and happy that we weren't alone.

Soon, I heard the front door. I jumped up; they were back. Will chuckled at me but I ignored him as I ran out the door and through the corridors to the entrance hall. I slowed down before I got there, hearing voices. I couldn't hear the one I most wanted to.

I walked in to see Izzy, Alec, Maryse, Robert, Mom and Jon; Jace wasn't there. Alec had a pained and upset expression, and he looked slightly panicked. Izzy looked like she was trying not to cry, which _never _happens, unless it's _really _bad. _Jace wasn't there._

No. No no no no no no no.

_No._

"No." They all turned to me, looks of pity and sympathy appearing on their faces. "No," I repeated. Izzy looked dangerously close to tears. She held her hand out to me. She had a note.

I probably would have said no again, but my mouth had gone dry, my throat closed. I reached out and took the note, my hand shaking the whole time. I unfolded the white square of paper.

_Clarissa, _

_I know what you really want. It is your time to join us. We are ready and waiting. Jonathan sends his love. You know how to save him, my daughter. Tell your brother I send my thoughts. Now, I have my two sons; and with the second one, I did not fail._

_Come, while he still breathes. Otherwise, erchomai._

_~V_

I choked back a sob, already ripping the sheet to shreds. Tears blurred my vision and I blinked them back furiously. I walked quickly through the open living room door to the fire, burning the torn scraps of the note.

I turned around to see everyone still looking at me in pity. I ignored them, took a deep breath, and turned to Alec. "He's fin . He's fine. You would have felt if he wasn't right? He's fine, isn't he?" Alec nodded slightly.

I let out a breath, nodding slowly. "Exactly. It's Jace. He's the best shadowhunter there is. He's strong. He'll fight Valentine. And he'll keep fighting until I find him."

_Erchomai_?

Ditto, Val.

I am coming.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hi! I hope this chapter's good for you guys. This wouldn't even exist if it weren't for you guys, so thank you!**

**Next update may take a while 'cause I have these horrible things called exams coming up. Yay! (Note the sarcasm.) But I'm hoping to finish this up kinda soon. But with my unscheduled writing, you never know. But I'm coming up with other ideas for what I think would be better stories.**

**Like you know how I'm on wattpad? Well I've started my own story on there! It's called The Power. If you guys can and want to, check it out? For me?**

**Your reviews give me motivation, so please click that box and tell me what you think!**

**Love you guys ❤**

**:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI...and I never will. Oh well.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 21

Izzy POV

My back pressed against the cold wall, the roughness earning small bursts of pain that was nothing compared to the internal ones that made my heart feel like knives and swords were being shot at it like arrows.

I blinked furiously as I willed the threatening tears not to fall on my already damp cheeks. I sunk back farther against the wall as I lost the pointless battle and more tears trickled from my eyes.

I buried my face in my arms which were balanced on my knees, and for a second, everything just disappeared in the darkness. There was a small moment where I wished it could stay like that. No more problems or feelings or _anything._

My self pitying and slightly dangerous thoughts broke with a knock on my door, the sound muffled through my arms. I ignored it, hoping they would get the idea and go away, but the low, muffled noise sounded again and I groaned quietly.

Like the noise, my voice was slightly quieted as I weakly told the person to 'go away'. Ignoring my plead, I heard them push the door open slightly. "Iz?," Simon asked quietly.

My body jolted when I lifted my head abruptly, shooting off the bed and into my surprised boyfriend's arms. "Simon," I exclaimed softly, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his neck.

He quickly shook off his stunned state and held me tightly, pulling me into the safety of him. He gently stroked my hair, his other arm protectively around my waist. "Hey, what's wrong Iz?"

I shook my head against his shoulder. "I'm fine."

"Isabelle," he warned gently.

I swallowed thickly. "It's nothing, Simon. I'm just being an idiot."

He scoffed. "So you're trying to tell me you were _crying _for nothing? _You, _Isabelle Lightwood, crying for no reason?" I shrugged weakly and he sighed, shaking his head.

He pulled back slightly, leaving the arm at my waist, and guided me back to my bed. He sat against the headboard, pulling me with him and into the circle of his arms.

I curled into his side and rested my head on his chest. It was one of the many things I liked about Simon, that he was taller than me. It was hard to find someone that was, and I was glad I found Simon.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong now?," he asked gently. I sighed and let out an exasperated laugh.

"Everything," I said quietly. "Jace being gone, it's messing with everyone. Max is upset all the time, and now he's sick. Alec's obviously not feeling well and worried as hell. He's been acting weird all day. Not to mention the fact that Mom and Dad are fighting constantly, and taking it out on us. I worry about Jace all the damn time and I don't even know how to act with Clary."

Simon listened silently, letting me get it all out at once, without interruptions. When I finished with a ragged breath, he tightened his arms around me, pulling me almost on top of him, and planted a soothing kiss on my forehead.

"We're gonna get Jace back, and as irritating as he is, I'll do everything I can to help. You don't have to be okay all the time Iz." I tried to protest but he shook his head. "At least not with me. Okay?"

I smiled unsurely up at him. "Okay." He leaned down to press a short, soft kiss on my lips. He pulled away too soon, before I even had a chance to kiss back, and I immediately felt the loss. I made a small noise of protest and his laugh was cut off with my lips.

He made a surprised noise when I pushed him back slightly against the pillows. He hesitantly traced my lips and I parted them willingly. Even now, Simon was still hesitant with some things. He didn't understand how much I trusted and cared about him. Sometimes, he was still the shy, dorky guy he was when I met him. But he was getting there, and I didn't mind.

I loved him in every way.

Our mouths moved in sync and I smiled into the kiss. I didn't want it to stop, but my lungs had a different idea. We pulled apart just enough to breathe, my face not even an inch from his. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. Cheesy, I know.

"I love you Simon." His eyes widened and I immediately regretted my words. But I continued, forcing it down. I had to tell him.

"You may not believe me but I do. I love your big brown eyes, your dorky shyness, your kindness, your weird fascinations. I'm horrible at these things, and I have no idea what to say or what I'm saying, I just know I had to tell you because I don't want to lose you and-"

"Isabelle," he cut me off softly, a small smile on his lips, slight blush in his cheeks. "I love you too." I returned his smile and let out a shaky breath. He placed a kiss on my head and my eyes fluttered tiredly, peacefully.

He slid down to a lying position and covered us with the comforter, never releasing me, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I kissed him quickly before cuddling into him and resting my head on his chest again. "I'm not going anywhere Iz," he promised quietly.

I smiled as my eyes fell closed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alec POV

I knocked lightly on Magnus's door, rubbing my hands over my face tiredly. I cringed as I realized once again what a bad idea this was.

This was Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, he knew _everyone. _Angel knows what he was doing, and here I am, just turning up at his door without any previous notice, or a good reason.

I wrung my hands, panicking and debating whether or not I should just run back to the institute. My decision was made for me when the door swung open and my worries faded slightly at Magnus's wide smile.

"Alexander. This is a pleasant surprise," he grinned at me. "Are you in need of my assistance or did you just fancy a visit with my fabulous self?" He shot me a wink.

I smiled hesitantly and awkwardly scratched the back of my neck. "Uhm, I-I'm not, sure, exactly?"

His eyebrows furrowed and his lips turned down in a slight frown. It was then I noticed how underdressed he was, for Magnus. He was wearing plain trousers under a glittery robe. There was no glitter in his hair, no eyeliner around his catlike eyes, and no lipstick. Which wasn't that unusual, really, he mostly wore that on special occasions and _now you're staring at his lips, Alec, get a grip._

He pushed the door open wider, not seeming to notice my staring, thankfully, and I walked into his living room, heat rising up my neck.

Magnus shut the door quietly and walked past me to the couch. He sat down, patting the place beside him. I sat down awkwardly.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?," he asked quietly.

I let out a breath, leaning into the couch and closing my eyes. "I can't feel anything."

I opened my eyes to find worry and slight fear in his. I realized what he was thinking and shook my head quickly, gingerly covering his hand with my own. "No. I mean where my _parabatai _mark is." I swallowed thickly, shaking my head again. "I can't feel anything."

His lips parted in understanding and then his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you supposed to?"

I nodded. "It's not much but you feel a sort of connection. You just, know it's there, know _they're_ there. If they die, are severely injured, or the rune is severely damaged, you'll feel it. Strongly. But I don't feel _anything_."

Magnus pursed his lips in thought. "When did this happen?"

I shrugged. "I don't even know. I was just sitting there and I just realized it. Something felt off all day, but I didn't know what it was."

Magnus squeezed my hand comfortingly. "Do you have any idea what it means?"

I shook my head. "I was hoping you would. I was going to tell Izzy but she doesn't need the extra worry. I didn't even _think _about telling Clary. I couldn't do that. You were the first person I thought of when I tried to think of someone to talk to."

He smiled and I felt a light blush in my cheeks. "We will find him. I haven't found anything yet but I _am_ a warlock and there will be some way," he assured confidently.

My chest tightened painfully and I choked back tears. Jace was like my brother. He was my _parabatai. _And I had never been more scared that he was gone.

Magnus looked at me with a concerned and sympathetic expression, and my chest loosened slightly when I saw no pity. I gave him a small smile.

Something in his expression changed and suddenly his lips were on mine, kissing me slowly. His hands cupped my neck and I moved mine to grip his waist. I felt my face warming but I ignored it, only allowing myself to focus on the kiss.

That wasn't hard; it would be hard to ignore it. I only felt him. His lips, his hands, his warmth, and the comfort that he brought. I had once believed I loved Jace, that I wanted _him _this way. Now I could never imagine anyone but Magnus.

The kiss felt like it lasted forever before we parted for air. He smiled down at me, leaving a hand to stroke my cheekbone.

I probably looked like a tomato but I still couldn't bring myself to care. I sighed quietly, looking up at him. "I wish I didn't have to go," I murmured.

His smile grew. "I think that can be arranged."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hi. Sorry? I feel like I have to say that every time. But it's summer now! Even though it looks like it's still winter. In June. Oh well. But I promise you I will try to update more frequently. **

**A little Sizzy/Malec chapter for you guys :)**

**And ICanExplain, this chapter is dedicated to you, for making me update. Thank you, and I hope I did okay for you :)**

**Now, about reviews. I'm a horrible person, I don't reply to your reviews! So from now on, I will. If any of you that have reviewed before want me to reply, review or PM me, even just "hi", and I'll reply to all of you, okay? I promise. Even guest reviews will be replied to in the A/N of the following chapter :)**

**So guys, please review! In return, I will update soon.**

**Love you all!**

**:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Will POV_

"No."

I dropped the pleading look and glared at him. "I don't need your permission James."

Jem cocked an eyebrow at me. "Are you saying you would fight me William? Because you do realize that is the only way I would let you do this."

My glare intensified." On most occasions, I would drop it. I would give up on the subject, making some stupid joke to lighten the mood. But this was a _special _occasion, and that wasn't happening any time soon.

"Jem stop being so serious. Just let me go. I'll find some demons, kill them, and be back in twenty minutes, tops. No problem," I smiled charmingly at him.

He gave me a tired look. "Will, I'm not letting you go out when you have a death wish. End of discussion."

I scoffed. "I don't have a death wish."

"Really Will," he sighed. "I thought Tessa and I went over this already. Or do I need to find her and explain why it has to be done again?"

At that I hesitated, my shoulders slumping slightly in defeat. The mention of Tessa had thrown me; I had hoped he wouldn't think to use her in this specific conversation.

When Jace had, gone missing, I hadn't taken it very well. Okay so maybe that was a bit of an understatement.

I had taken it terribly. After Clary had practically flew out of the library, I had stayed contently where I was. Their return had no big effect, I was used to the way of things by now that I didn't anxiously wait for them.

It was only when Tessa had come to me, face tear stained and sorrowful, that I panicked. When I asked her what was wrong, her silence and even more pained expression gave me my answer.

I had ran through the halls, stopping when I had found no Jace and a sobbing Clary. Tessa had followed me, her arms the only thing stopping me from joining Clary on the floor.

Alec and Izzy had looked terrible. They usually looked so hyped when they returned, the high of adrenaline still coursing through them. Unless of course someone had been hurt.

Or taken by a psychotic bastard.

I had broke down later that night, so of course my girlfriend and _parabatai_ decided to have an intervention. As in, the next day I had received a very long and repetitive speech from them both.

The problem was that it had actually helped, they had actually managed to get through to me. They told me how yes, Jace was missing, but that didn't mean he was gone. They warned and pleaded with me that I could not to the wrong way about this.

Which was exactly what I was doing right now.

I sighed, bowing my head in defeat and shame. "Fine. We both know you're right, as usual. I'm sorry."

Jem shook his head, looking at me sadly. "You don't have to be sorry Will. It's my job to stop you in these situations. I'd still do it even if it wasn't."

I nodded and he let out a tired sigh. "I wish you would just come to me or Tessa instead of feeling like you have to go and potentially get yourself killed."

I gave him a lazy smile. "Ah, but then James I would not be a proper Herondale. Besides, you know I'd never lose even in this state."

"How do Tess and I put up with you?" he joked amusedly.

I shrugged. "You love me? I just know I'm lucky to have both of you."

He patted me on the back, giving me his most famous Jem smile that makes you feel happier and calmer immediately. "Get some rest Will. You need it."

I nodded, listening to my _parabatai_. I trusted Jem with my life and if he thought I needed something, he was probably right.

* * *

I stared at the ceiling, laying on my back on top of the covers on my bed. I had been there for about half an hour now, 'resting'. At first I had tried to sleep, but my mind had drifted and my thoughts prevented me from getting peace of any form.

The door creaked open and I didn't bother looking over, I knew who it was. Footsteps padded against the floor softly before the bed dipped ever so slightly under the light weight.

Tessa curled up against my side and my arms wrapped around her instinctively. She lay her arms on my chest, pressing a soft kiss on my shoulder before resting her head in the crook of my neck.

She traced delicate patterns on my chest and I let out a quiet sigh. I could distinctly make out runes for love, promise, and protection before she drew an _iratze _over my heart. I smiled down at her and she tilted her head to kiss me softly.

I turned around so I was laying on my side and pulled her closer to me, hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around me in return, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. I shook my head, burying my face in her hair. She ran her fingers through my hair gently. "Talk to me Will."

"I can't lose him too." My voice was slightly muffled through her hair. "I already lost Ella, Tess. I can't lose Jace too."

"You won't," she promised softly, her voice reassuring. "None of us would let that happen. Jace is strong, he'll be fine until we get him. They won't do anything that drastic, they need him."

I let out a shaky breath. "It's not what they'll do to him, it's what he would do to himself. If anything, they'll threaten him with Clary. If that happens, he'll be at their complete disposal."

Tessa frowned. "Surely Jace would know not to listen to them. He'd think that they'd go through with whatever threat regardless. He's smart, he wouldn't let that happen."

I shook my head, frustrated. "You don't get it. Valentine already has a hold on Jace and if he's weak, I'm sure he'd believe anything Valentine told him if he's convincing enough. You know how I'd react if I thought you were in danger."

She shot me a small smile at that and I returned it, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She looped her arms around my neck. "You have to stop thinking about it, about things like that. Jace will be fine."

A smirk slowly formed on my face, and I tightened my arms around her, pulling her flush against me. "I know a way you could take my mind off it."

She narrowed her eyes at me, shaking her head at me. "William Herondale! I will let that slide this once, because I know you're upset." She frowned, her fingers lightly tracing my cheekbone. "You're exhausted. You need to get some sleep Will."

I pouted. "But _Tess_," I trailed kisses down her neck. She sighed in both pleasure and surrender, pulling my lips to hers. I smiled, kissing her slowly.

Our lips moved in sync and I tangled my hand in her hair, slipping my tongue past her lips. The kiss grew more passionate as we moved impossibly closer, not even a breath of space between us.

My tongue danced with hers, my hands moving to the bottom of her shirt, tracing the bare skin where it had rid up slightly. She shivered at my touch and I slipped my hands under, pressing them to the small of her back.

When we pulled back we were both breathing heavily. I rested my forehead against hers, pressing another quick kiss to her lips. I smiled gently down at her. "See, much better. I love you Tess."

She smiled back at me. "I love you too." She shivered slightly and I stood, scooping her up and crawling under the covers, holding her against me. She moved her arms to my waist, resting her head on my chest and tangling our legs together.

Her breathing evened out and I smiled, placing a kiss on her hair before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Clary POV_

I looked up as a knock sounded on the door. I sighed, not even bothering to wipe the tears away. They were used to it by now. It wasn't anyone I had expected it to be though. I opened the door, enveloping the slightly younger girl in my arms after seeing her distraught expression.

"They're gone," Emma whispered, sounding like she was still in shock. "They're really gone Clary. I can't get them back."

I hugged her tighter, knowing nothing I could say could take away the immense pain she had to be feeling. Without releasing her, I walked us to the bed, sitting her down gently.

I wrapped my arm around her, being there for her silently until she was ready to talk. "I heard about Jace," she said suddenly. 'How are you doing?" She looked at me with sympathy, but it was different than the pitying looks I hated. It held understanding, something I'm sure was showing in my expression as well.

I smiled sadly. "Not very well, obviously," I gestured to my tear streaked face.

She nodded, returning the smile. "Same here, I guess. But I still can't imagine how much you must miss him. If I didn't have Jul-" she stopped abruptly and her eyes widened as she realized her mistake.

I shook my head quickly, my smile changing to a happier, hopeful smile. "I can talk to them you know. I mean, they have to give me something once I get Jace back and save the world."

She let out a little laugh. "So you would use your one chance to get anything you wanted to help us?"

I shrugged. "I'll have Jace, that's all I want. It's all I need."

She smiled. "So, does that mean we were right when we thought you'd understand and not tell anybody?"

"Of course," I nodded. I nudged her shoulder. "How could I be against such a cute little couple?"

She blushed, mumbling, "I'm taller than you." This time I laughed and she gave a small smile. There was another knock, and I grinned at Emma, hearing their thoughts already.

"Come on in Jules." He opened the door, his gaze immediately going to Emma. He took in her happy expression and smiled widely at her. She grinned back at him, her eyes lighting up a little. She rolled her eyes at me.

I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she blushed again. I laughed. Julian looked back and forth between us questioningly. "What's so funny?" He took a seat next to Emma, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

I rose my eyebrows, wondering what made him daring enough to show their relationship status so plainly. "What? You could read every thought I had before I even opened the door," he shrugged. He had a point. Smart boy.

I sighed. "You guys are so cute together." My smile became forced as I looked at them. I was happy for them, of course I was. They just really made me miss Jace.

Emma rested her hand on top of mine, squeezing it. "You'll get him back. We'll do anything we can to help too."

I felt so mad at myself after hearing this. Here these two were, promising to help me however they could, when I had no idea if I could help them at all. I had already failed Emma, she couldn't have anything else taken from her.

Tears pricked my eyes and she wrapped her arm around me. Julian copied her action, pulling me into a group hug. I hugged them both in return. "Thank you."

* * *

I was mulling over ways to save Emma and Jules' relationship when Jon walked through the door, made his way over, and plopped on the bed next to me. I rose my eyebrows at him. "Ever heard of knocking?"

He lay on his back, wriggling about, 'trying to get comfortable'. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. "It sounds slightly familiar but I'm not exactly sure of the definition. He wriggled around some more.

I rolled my eyes and elbowed his side. "Stop moving around! If you're that uncomfortable just get up."

He pouted at me, _still _wriggling. "But the bed is so comfy," he whined. I stared at him blankly. He stared back until he realized. "Ohhh," he stopped wriggling.

"So what is your extravagant and insightful reason for barging ever so gracefully into my room?" I asked sarcastically, gesturing at the easel he had almost knocked over in his 'graceful barging'.

He rolled his eyes, looking at me with a soft expression. "I just wanted to see how my little sister was doing." He sat up next to me, laying his arm across my shoulders. I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm okay." He gave me an disbelieving look. I shook my head. "No, really, I'm okay. I mean, I'm okay right now." He pulled me closer to his side, ruffling my hair.

"Well you know I'm here for you when I'm not." I nodded again, a smile gracing my features. "Everything's gonna be just fine Clare Bear," he kissed my head softly.

It was hard to believe that, but it was still nice to hear, still slightly reassuring.

"So how are _you_ doing?" Jon and Aline had recently broken up, after Aline came out and admitted they 'batted for the same team'. A lot of people already expected it and weren't too surprised. Jon had taken it better than expected, claiming he had always thought it wouldn't last because 'something just never clicked right'.

I guess we knew what that was.

He shrugged, my head bouncing on his shoulder. "Fine. Aline's happy and it won't take long for me to find someone else. I mean, look at me."

I rolled my eyes, elbowing his side. Aline hadn't taken long finding someone else, it was probably the reason she came out in the first place actually. She was now dating Helen Blackthorn, who happened to be Julian's older sister.

They were good together, and they were both extra nice and peppy. They could be slightly overwhelming when you were talking to them both.

"Have you talked to her since?" Most of us had, but I hadn't seen her with Jon.

"Yeah, earlier today actually. It was a little awkward at first, but then we kinda went back to normal, like how it was before. Except, you know, I wasn't hitting on her."

I laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I think that wouldn't have been appreciated as much as it used to be." He laughed with me, shaking his head in agreement.

Yeah, maybe everything would be okay.

* * *

**Hi guys. I know, I'm horrible. It's been a month, and all I can say is I'm really, really sorry. I just had no inspiration, and I feel like this still isn't good enough for your guys. But I will try harder, I promise. I know I've said it before, but I'm determined now.**

**To all of you guys that are still taken the time to read this, thank you so much, I love all you guys and you're all awesome.**

**Please, if you guys don't hate me, leave a quick review? I swear, even something like 'good' would be great. Motivation would definitely help the determination :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Jace POV_

"Oh, she's gonna feel that one," Sebastian smirked, pulling the blade out of my side, smiling victoriously at my cry of pain.

I was leaning heavily against the wall, my hands bound and strapped to the wall above my head. I thanked the angel internally that Valentine had found a use for his new pet. The torture was inevitable, and Sebastian was stupid and inexperienced; a walk in the park compared to Valentine.

I growled at him, "She better not have or by the angel, I swear I'll-" I cut off as he sunk the sword into my stomach. I bit my tongue, holding back a scream, wincing when I tasted blood. I slid further down the wall, the rope around my wrists digging into them and burning the skin.

He cocked an eyebrow. "What? You can't do anything. If you even try, it goes right back to Clary." He smirked and I growled, pulling viscously at the bonds. "Anything you do, will just come back to bite your ass." He paused. "Or hers. Now _that, _I would do myself. She always was a little bitc-"

He cut off as I kneed him in the groin. This time when I spoke, my voice was deadly calm. "You so much as _think_ about her again and I swear Verlac, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

Sebastian was still recovering, but he wore an amused expression. "Are you _threatening_ me?"

I shook my head. "I'm making a promise."

"Oooh, dramatic. Tell me, which one are you quoting?" I stared at him. He stared back, raising an eyebrow. "What?" I kept staring at him. "Oh, right. That's a 'mundane' thing."

"Shadowhunters tend to be a little busy for 'movie nights'," I informed him. Unless it's for your beautiful girlfriend of course.

He made a noise of agreement. "Pity. Now you're trapped here too. Gingerbread must be so bored, so lonely. Someone should really be there to keep her company. I think I'd do a pretty good job, don't you?" He smirked.

I shrugged. "Hmm. I don't know. I think if she knew you were a devil spawn she'd- oh wait, she _already_ hates you," I smiled.

His expression hardened. "It's a thin line between love and hate. You'd do good to remember that. Once she finds out about your part in this, little Gingerbread might not be too happy."

I straightened quickly, ignoring the pain that shot through me. "I have no part in this. The prophecy _is not real_."

He groaned. "What else do we have to do to prove it to you? How much more gold blood do you need to see? I would happily drain you of_ every last drop_." He emphasized the last three words, punctuating each one with a tap of his shortsword to my chest.

I nodded. "Yeah, and then Valentine would happily do the same to you. You know you're just his little pet, a little obedient demon to follow him around and do his dirty work. He wouldn't think twice about leaving you in the dirt."

"I'm not you Herondale," he spat. "You're weak, worthless. Of course Valentine didn't want you. So whether the prophecy's real or not, it doesn't matter. Valentine _will_ kill you. Neither of you are going to come out of this." He paused. "Unless you stop being an idiot."

I glared at him. "You're the idiot, especially of you think that I would ever join you."

He threw his head back, groaning. "Why do you have to be so difficult," he sighed. "I thought I explained this."

"You did," I rolled my eyes. "You just left out the part about the only reason you keep trying. Valentine's making you, he probably even threatened you. You don't want us to join you, because then he wouldn't need you anymore."

He grabbed me by the shoulders, shoving me against the wall. I held back a wince as the pain shot through my bare back which was already battered black and blue, covered in cuts and bruises.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," he growled, eyes flashing. "You're wrong. He might not need me but he wants me."

"Valentine doesn't want anyone," I snapped back. "You lost your real parents. Now you think _he's_ taken you in, that he _cares_ about you. Valentine doesn't care about anyone but himself. 'To love is to destroy'; hasn't he told you that yet? He believes it Sebastian. He lives it."

"Maybe. But the thing is, so do I. I understand him. You do too, you just won't admit it. You wish you could go back, you wish you _still didn't care. _You believe the prophecy too. You. Just. Won't. Admit it." He punctuated each word with a tap on my chest. I'm guessing his stupidity rendered him unable to think of any other way of emphasizing.

"What I don't care about is this. Everything here and what everyone—especially you—thinks. I would never go back. I hated how I used to be, what _I_ used to think. And I don't care how many times you push, or what you do to me. _I will never join you._"

"Even if it meant saving her?" I froze. He smirked, "That's what I thought."

I shook my head, quickly snapping out of it. "Joining you wouldn't save her," I retorted. "It would only make her hate me, just like she already hates you."

He tsked. "Wrong answer Herondale. Why don't you try again?"

I gritted my teeth. "I'm not joining you. Threats mean nothing. Even if I agreed to whatever you wanted, you'd still go through with them. If Valentine taught me _anything_ it was to not trust _him_."

Sebastian sighed. "Alright, I'm getting tired of this." I cried out as he slowly sunk the sword into my chest. "Ah, that's better," he smiled. I grunted, cursing under my breath.

He smirked. "Oooh, did I hear a _bad word_? Interesting. I wonder if I could make you do that again. Innocent," I snorted, "golden boy, cursing. I bet there's some reason you're _really_ against it. Is there? Oh of course there is. Maybe Valentine hit you for it. Is that it? Or maybe it's because he _made_ you do it. Which is it, hm?"

I glared at him, not giving him an answer. He sighed twisting the blade that was still shoved in my chest. I screamed, shouting profanities at him.

I spat, wincing when I noticed it was gold tinted blood. "I have nothing against cursing. I do it quite a lot actually. No need to make it sound all dramatic and interesting."

He frowned. "Well, congrats on making it even _more_ boring. Aren't you supposed to be completely messed up?"

I rolled my eyes before raising an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that give me more reason?"

He paused, and it looked like he was thinking hard. He eventually gave up, shaking his head. "Whatever. Doesn't matter. The point is, you're wrong."

"Yeah, you've already said that. If you actually get to the why part this time, I may think of you as slightly less of an idiot," I snapped.

He stared hard at me. "I was getting to that. You're wrong. If you joined us she would be safer. Because if _you_ were with us, she would be too."

I blinked. "Okay, you're an even _bigger_ idiot."

"No, think," he shook his head. "Demons _and_ angels, working together. We would rule the world. All of it, every dimension. We'd be all powerful. We could do _anything_. We could have everything, anything we want. We, could rule, the world."

"I don't want to rule the world. The only thing I want is to get away from here, from all of you! As long as I have Clary, I don't need 'the world'."

"But you do," he insisted. "That's the point. Unless you join us, you won't have Clary. _Your_ prophecy is not real. Think about it, think about how stupid it is!"

"_You're_ wrong. You only found out about this world, you don't understand it. At the end of all this, _you'll_ be the one that loses everything."

"I have nothing to lose Herondale," he hissed. "I understand more than you. You know you've got the wrong prophecy, deep down you know! You've seen the other one, you know it, you know it makes sense!_ You know_ Jace, stop lying to yourself!"

I shook my head rapidly while he nodded. "It's true. Think about the prophecy, about what it says. Look at your blood. It's _gold_. It's because you're connected and you know it. You're just scared of how it ends. The last two lines, Jace. What are the last two lines?"

I swallowed, gritting my teeth. He cocked an eyebrow, waiting. "_Fire consumes to end the game When they all go out in a burst of flames._"

He smiled in satisfaction. "Good. Did you listen to what you were saying? 'They all go out in a burst of flames.' Even if the prophecy does come true and you kill Valentine—which you won't—you'll both go down with him. The only way you can make it out of this alive is if you join us."

I opened my mouth, about to tell him the many reasons that that would never happen, but Blackwell took that time to slide the barred cell door open. "Sebastian. The boss wants to talk to you," he jerked his head to the side.

Sebastian sighed. "Alright." He walked towards the door, stopping when he reached the burly man. "Cut him down," he jerked his head back at me.

Blackwell grunted, lumbering over to me. He smiled slightly, reaching out his knife and cutting me free with one swift swipe. I crumpled to the ground, letting out a loud groan when he kicked me in the stomach before running out of the room, quickly shutting the door.

I groaned again, pushing myself into a sitting position. I leaned back against the wall, my breathing harsh. I looked down at my torso and winced. The sight of the many cuts and bruises mixed with the huge amount of golden blood made it look like something from a fantasy horror movie.

I sighed, twisting around so I could drag myself to the corner. I leaned into it, my back against one wall and my side resting against the other. I shivered from the coldness of the stone, glancing over at my tattered, blood stained shirt. It was in shreads; it would provide little to no warmth.

My eyes drifted an inch farther, finding my worn leather jacket. I sat up a little straighter. It was slightly ripped and torn in places, but the tough leather fabric had managed to keep it mostly intact.

I leaned over, stretching out my arm. It just brushed the tips of my fingers. I stretched further, reaching just far enough to be able to grab the edge. I let out a small "_yes_", pulling it over to me. I looked back down at my chest, noticing that the cuts and bruises covered almost every inch of the skin, coated on top with a layer of gold blood. The pain shooting through my back notified me that it was probably a similar sight.

I sighed quietly, dropping the jacket next to me; I'd wait till the blood dried mostly. It wouldn't take long to freeze in the cold anyway.

I rested my head on the wall, letting my eyes slip closed. My thoughts drifted to Clary, just like they always did. I could almost feel her slim arms wrapped around my waist, the weight of her head resting on my chest. By the angel I missed her. I wanted nothing more than to be with her, to hold her in my arms and keep her safe. But I could never wish that she was _here_.

I sat there shivering, eyes closed and my mind filled with thoughts of red hair and green eyes. I felt myself starting to drift off and I allowed it, welcoming and ready for dreams of my Angel. My body relaxed, the shivering slowing as my eyelids grew too heavy to open, the darkness luring me in and the distant sound of rain pulling me into a state of peace.

That thought confused me and I desperately tried to hold onto it for a moment longer. There were no windows here, you usually couldn't hear anything. The only time you could was if they had all the doors leading to here open.

I jerked awake and my eyes shot open as there was a loud crash. I looked around wildly as I fainstly heard the sound of yelling. I strained to hear what they were saying, trying hard to make out the words.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" My eyes widened as I heard the familiar voice. It couldn't be her. She can't be here. She wouldn't, she wouldn't have come.

"I'm giving you want you want girly! I'm taking you to see what you came for." I could distinctly hear that voice; it was Pangborn. My eyes widened further at his words and I slowly started to shake my head.

There were more yells and sounds of struggling before the cell door slid open once again. "Stop, _no_!" I flinched as there was a blur of red and black, then the sound of something hitting the floor, hard.

Someone had been thrown into my cell.

I stared at the small form curled on the floor, watching as they slowly struggled, trying to get to their feet. I tried to form words, refusing to believe the sight in front of me, but only one would come out.

"Clary?"

* * *

**I UPDATED TWICE IN ONE MONTH! YAY! This actually happened! **

**You guys wanted Jace so here he is :) Hope this chapter was okay!**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! :) Tell me what you think of this, what do you guys think is gonna happen next?**

**I have the rest of this planned now, only about five chapters left guys. Hopefully that means it'll be easier to update.**

**Please review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Clary POV_

I was going crazy. Another agonized groan left my parched throat and it came out cracked and quiet. I choked as another sob racked through me and I clamped a hand over my mouth to muffle the sound. I squeezed my eyes shut, desperately trying to stop the tears that were on a constant stream. They ran over the bags under my eyes before changing path and dropping onto my pillow.

I roughly wiped them away before rubbing at the darkened patch on my pillow that had been more or less soaked through. I gave up on my weak attempt, instead unfolding from my fatal position to turn onto my back, staring at the ceiling. My eyes were glazed, causing it to look like nothing more than a white, hazy, blur.

I forced my eyes to stay open as they drooped from exhaustion, knowing the very images that would haunt me if I let them close. I hadn't slept in days and it was surely starting to show. I hadn't ate. My stomach churned at even the thought of filling it. Every time I tried, I couldn't hold it down.

I whimpered when a chill rushed through me, making me shiver from head to toe. I was already under the duvet, having it tucked in tightly against my sides. No matter how many blankets I was bundled up in, I couldn't be warm _and_ comfortable. I needed him for that.

Another sob racked through me at that simple thought. Bright gold orbs flashed behind my lids when I closed my eyes and I let out another whimper. I could almost feel his arms around me, hear his strong and steady heartbeat when I rested my head on his chest. The dam broke and I burst into tears when the thought crossed my mind that I may never feel or hear them ever again. I quickly pushed it away, dismissing the ludicrous thought faster than it had appeared.

I curled back in on myself, desperately wishing that this whole thing was a dream and at any minute I'd wake up in his arms, repeatedly telling him how much I loved him and how much I'd miss him if he was ever hone while he showered Mr with reassuring and tender kisses.

I clenched my eyes shut again as I continued to cry harder, because this was not a dream, and that was not reality. Jace was gone.

I let out a broken sob, wrapping my arms around my stomach and clutching at the fabric of his shirt. He had given it to me the week we got together, insisting it be the one I wear to bed. It was a black button down that faded to dark gray at the bottom, which fell just above my knees. It was his favorite shirt.

I sighed angrily, roughly wiping away my tears again. If I could just _find_ him, I would go in a heartbeat. I had tried giving Tessa his ring, hoping she could get something from it. She said the memory was hazy, like he had been close to unconsciousness. She had managed to capture the memory of a red brick building, apartments, and a cafe. She also warned me that even that much could be wrong.

There was also the possibility that these were parts of different memories, not all the same one. Although Tessa had seen them together, sort of.

I had thought it over a million times, and every time, a sense of familiarity washed over me, but I always came up blank. A red brick building, apartments, and a cafe. Red brick building, apartments, cafe. The words repeated over and over and suddenly... it clicked.

My eyes widened and I shut up in the bed, swinging my legs off the edge. I dashed to the closet, digging through to find my black leather leggings. I fished them out and wrapped a belt around my waist, keeping on Jace's shirt. I ran back to the bedside table, thankful I always kept a notepad and pen in the top drawer. I wrote a quick note before stuffing it under the covers. The more time I have to do this alone the better.

I slipped on my boots before grabbing my stele and stuffing it the down the side, stealing two of Jace's sersph blades on the way. I snatched my leather jacket off the hook on the door and ran.

I made my way out of the institute soundlessly. I walked quickly down the street and tried to reach Simon before I was too far away.

_Si?_ I pushed out._ I know where he is. I have to save him Simon. I left you a note. I know you'll find it. Only you will understand. I'll be okay. Love you Si._

I bit my lip as I started to hear his confused and stuttered reply, but I was already gone.

I speedwalkwd until my anxiousness grew and I broke into a run._ I knew where he was._ I ran down the streets until a familiar little cafe and my old home came into view. Then I sprinted.

I wasn't running to my old apartment or Java Jones, but rather the big red brick building in the middle. How had I only realized now? I got closer until the buildings were looming over me, blocking out the little light coming from the only rising sun. The necklace started to burn against my neck, and when I was about twenty feet away, it started to emanate a dull glow.

Finding him was the only thing on my mind, but it took up all of it, lowering my senses so I didn't notice the man coming towards me until his hands pushed at my shoulders. I stumbled back, blinking in shock. I looked up at the burly man in front of me and as he saw my features his eyes brightened with glee.

"Well, well, I was just coming to get you little Clarissa," he informed me, "but it looks like Val was right! He knew you'd come for the boy."

My eyes widened. _Jace. _"Where is he?"

"Oh, he's just right through there," the man who I'd now recognized as Pangborn pointed at the tall red building behind me. "But, see, I can't just let you walk in there. You wouldn't find him on your own anyway, but you wouldn't even make it through the door."

My eyes narrowed. "Watch me."

I attempted to sprint past him, but large hands clasped my wrists before I even made it a metre. "Whoa, girly, where do you think you're going?" He yanked me back and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I kicked at him and swung my arms, even trying to bite him. He growled before moving his arm so it wrapped tightly around my neck, cutting off most of my oxygen as he more or less strangled me. I kept fighting him, letting out a cry of pain when my foot rested on a rock, twisting my ankle.

Pangborn dragged me along and I suddenly realized he was taking me where I wanted to go. But this was not how I imagined it. "What are you doing?" I screeched at him, still trying to struggle out of his hold.

He grunted, using the hand still clasped on my wrist to twist my arm behind my back. "Ow! Let go of me!"

He grunted again and I saw him roll his eyes. "Stop fightin' me and shut that hole a yours. You wanted to get in so here you go."

We were now in the building, walking through the twisting hallways past countless doors. I twisted and struggled in his grip, still confused as to what the hell was happening. "What are you doing?! Let me go!"

He shook my shoulders roughly. "I'm giving you what you want, girly! I'm taking you to see what you came for."

My eyes widened in fear and I struggled harder. He must have been talking about Jace, he had to be, but what have they done to him? He's been here so long now, how many times have they hurt him?

We made it to a hall with what looked like prison cells. Almost all of them seemed to be open and empty. Pangborn dragged me to the end of the hall where we stopped at a locked cell. I struggled harder now, yelling at him to let me go.

He punched me hard in the side, winding me as he growled at me to shut up. He unlocked the door, sliding it open. He started to push me towards it and I panicked, managing to kick him in the shin. "Stop, _no_!" I kicked him one last time before he pushed me in to the cell roughly, sliding the door closed behind me.

I had landed quite painfully on the floor. I had landed on my side, my cheek hitting the concrete and my weight crushing my arm. My ankle was throbbing where I had twisted it, making it even harder for me to try and get up. I struggled anyway, managing to get into a crouch when I froze.

"Clary?" The voice was rough and barely audible from the hoarseness of it, but I'd still recognize it anywhere. _Jace._

I stood up fully and spun around, ignoring the pain that shot up my leg. The halo of golden hair was all I needed to see before I ran to him, launching himself into his arms and throwing mine around his neck. He pulled me onto his lap, holding me to him tightly.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck, laughing and crying in disbelief. His hand immediately went to my hair, running through the ratty red curls. "Clary," he breathed. "What are you doing here? Are you really here?"

"I, I think so," I choked out, pulling back to look at him. "But maybe it's just a dream. I hope it's real." I traced the line of his jaw lightly, wincing as I took in the black eye and split lip, along with the many other cuts and bruises covering his golden skin. There was a trail of blood trickling down from a cut in his temple and I gently wiped it away. This had to be real.

"Clary," he shook his head, exasperation evident in his tone. "You shouldn't be here. Do you know how much danger you've put yourself in? What were you thinking Angel?"

"I was thinking about you. All I have been thinking about, all I _could_ think about was you. I had to get you back. I just wanted you back."

Jace sighed, wiping the fresh tears from my cheeks. "I understand. I would've done the same if it were you. You know I would die for you in a heartbeat," he murmured quietly, smiling a crooked smile that made my heart flutter.

I nodded slightly. "I do know. And I would do the same for you. That's why I'm here." I smiled back at him. He nodded, pulling me back to his chest. My eyes flickered to the bloodied strap of fabric next to him and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "You just be freezing," I muttered.

He shrugged. "Perks of being so hot," he smirked. "You're keeping me pretty warm right now anyway." He gave me a squeeze, planting a kiss on the crown of my head.

"But you still wish I wasn't here," I sighed.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds bad. I just want you safe, you know that. I can't deny that seeing you may be the best thing in the world though. I missed you," he informed me.

"I missed you too," I agreed. I tilted my head up and he tilted his down so our lips could meet. His lips moved in sync with mine gently and I smiled into the kiss. It was short but sweet and the smile wouldn't leave my lips even when he pulled away. "I love you."

He smiled, resting his forehead against mine. "I love you too."

* * *

**I suck I know. I'm really sorry, again. I really wish I could get this finished because there's another idea in my head I'd really like to start, but I'm so horrible at it. Plus, school starts next week, and I may die.**

**I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with me and still reading this story. It wouldn't exist without you guys (although that may be a better thing), so you guys mean a lot and I really do love you all! :)**

**Also, ICanExplain wanted me to let you guys know she's now an unofficial beta, and she's awesome so :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Jace POV_

Blackwell cut me free and sprinted out of the cell before I can kill him. My eyes darted back to Clary's small form curled in the middle of the floor, and I could tell she was trying to hold in the sobs. I pulled myself up and stumbled towards her as quickly as I could, falling next to her and pulling her onto my lap.

She leaned into me, burying her face in my chest and clinging onto me tightly. Her breaths were sharp from the pain and I held her closer, rocking us gently back and forth. I ran my hand through hr hair soothingly, softly kissing her forehead. She let out a small sob and a few pained tears fell from my own eyes. "Shhh, it's alright. You're okay, I've got you now."

It was the second time this week I watched Sebastian torture her while I couldn't move. They tied me up, coating the ropes with some damn liquid that burned constantly. The pain that put me in combined with the pain of watching that bastard hurt Clary was unbearable. Closing my eyes only made it worse. Then, I could hear his voice taunting her and her cries of pain, but I couldn't see what he was doing, and that scared me.

I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the corner. I lay down, using my jacket as a pillow, and pulled her on top of me. My side pressed against the cold wall and I wrapped my arm around her back, pulling her away from it slightly. Her jacket had been discarded when Sebastian made her take it off and my shirt that she had been wearing was torn in a few places. Good thing I had another exactly the same at home.

"You shouldn't always do this," Clary scolded me, sniffling quietly. "The ground's freezing and you don't even have a shirt. I told you to wear your jacket and use mine as the pillow."

I sighed. "You know I'm not going to do that Clare. I'm fine." Lie.

But she didn't need to know that. As far as she knew, I was fine, and I wasn't in pain. But I was in pain, and my strength was definitely starting to wither. It was getting to the point where sometimes I couldn't breathe, and my wounds definitely weren't healing anymore.

But Clary was hurt too, and her safety would always be more important than mine. Everyone needed her, not just me. She was the only one that could kill Valentine, and although she still didn't know how, she at least had to be alive.

"Jace, stop. I know you're lying and I know you're not okay. Please, just let me help you," she pleaded.

I shook my head. "No Clary. I'm not weakening you to fix up a little scrape."

She scoffed. "Well that's fine because it's a lot note than that. You think I haven't noticed you're wounds aren't healing? I can help you." I didn't answer, avoiding her eyes as she stared up at me. "Jace," she said softly, "there's something else you're not telling me, isn't there?"

My eyes flickered down to her hurt gaze and I clenched my jaw. "Of course there isn't. Why wouldn't I tell you something?"

"I don't know Jace. You tell me." She lay her head back in my chest, taking her sad eyes off mine.

"Clary," I sighed. "It's nothing. I don't even know what it is, how am I supposed to tell you?" The stupid thing wasn't real. Valentine was doing something to make it seem like it was, it was just him messing with my head.

"I don't know, but you could at least try," she grumbled.

I groaned in frustration. "There's another prophecy," I blurted.

She slowly tilted her head back to look up at me. She stared at me, then blinked. "What?"

"When I lived with Valentine, I used to always be in the library. I found this prophecy. I didn't understand what it was at first, I thought it was just some poem. As I got older I realized, and then I found out about you and the angel blood and everything and," I trailed off. "I always refused to believe it, and eventually I just kind of forgot, pushed it to the back of my mind. But I still remember every word, clear as day."

She bit her lip. "What does it say?"

I blew out a breath before reciting the prophecy I had memorized since I was nine. "_Three souls emerge from light and dark, __Both souls of light ignite with sparks/Into__ a demon the dark soul will grow, __From this blood like water flows/F__rom these sparks forbidden love is told, __When the lives of your own is sold/__Strong winds of darkness start the war, __When opened both hell's and heaven's doors/F__ire consumes to end the game, __When they all go out in a burst of flames._"

She looked at me with wide eyes before nodding slowly. "I'm guessing we're the 'souls of light'."

"Yeah, I think so," I nodded. "Valentine's the dark soul, I guess."

"It's, uh, it's not too bad," she said hesitantly.

I gave her a blank look. "_They all go out in a burst of flames_," I quoted.

"That doesn't necessarily mean us," she tried, wearing a thoughtful expression.

I huffed. "Well it doesn't mean it's not us either. We are definitely part of the prophecy, it's not going to mean some random few that get caught in the crossfire." I blew out a breath. "I just, this prophecy is worse than the other one. The other one didn't actually say anything about, dying in the end. I was trying so hard to look for another one because I just thought, if there's already two, there has to be more, or just some way of killing him. I just wanted there to be some way to do it, that had you safe in the end."

She shook her head, looking at me sadly. "Jace, I'm trying to kill someone," she reminded me softly. "This is a war. I was never going to be safe."

"I, I know that Clary, I do. But that's not going to stop me from doing everything I possibly can to protect you."

"What about you? You're part of the prophecy too, you're in danger too. It's bad enough that you're _here_. Don't forget that I'm trying to keep you safe, too." Her lips pecked my cheek and she snuggled into my chest, wrapping her arms around mine which was still firmly around her waist. My other arm lay bent at the elbow across her back, my hand tangled in her hair.

I sighed, tilting my head down to drop a kiss on her hair. We lay there and I held her tightly, hoping beyond hope that neither prophecies were real, that there was no prophecy at all.

I suddenly thought that maybe there wasn't. Valentine possessed both demon and angel blood, that's what made him different. But the demon must have overruled the angel completely, ridding that blood from his veins as nothing but darkness coursed through him. All he was now was a demon, and we already knew how to kill them.

I was about to voice this to Clary when she shot up into a sitting position, clutching her head. My eyes widened in shock as she let out a cry of pain. I hauled myself up, pressing my back to the wall. My arms shot out to wrap around her small form and quickly pull her back to me.

I cradled her in my arms, stroking her hair soothingly as I tried not to panic. "Hey, hey, what is it Clary, what's wrong?"

She shook her head quickly. "I don't know. It, it hurts and, I can't see!" I looked down at her to see her eyes open but unfocused, moving back and forth rapidly.

I pursed my lips, stroking her cheek. "It's alright, Clary, you're alright, just calm down. You were trying to find someone else's mind again, weren't you?" She nodded meekly, whimpering. "You think you can get into mine instead? Hey, you're okay, shhh," I murmured, lightly rubbing her back.

A few tears trailed down her cheeks and I gently wiped them away, pulling her closer. She was still whimpering quietly, holding her head in her hands. I gently guided her head so it rested on my shoulder. Her breathing slowly returned to normal and I looked down to see her eyes were coming back into focus.

She lowered her hands slowly before breathing out a sigh and leaning into me. "Thanks," she smiled sheepishly. "I'm okay now."

I nodded, smiling back at her. "Anytime. So what happened exactly?"

She shook her head in confusion. "I was trying to reach someone again, and I'm pretty sure that still didn't work." I nodded. "But then it went black and there was this shooting pain in my head, and I just, I don't know," she frowned.

I gave her a squeeze. "It doesn't matter. As long as you're okay now." She hummed, nodding that she was fine as she closed her eyes. I leaned down to kiss her lips softly. "Sleep if you want Angel."

Her eyes opened and she smiled gratefully before letting them close again. "I love you y'know," she said softly.

I laughed quietly. "I know. I love you too. So much," I smiled. She smiled contently, heaving a breath before snuggling into me. I held her tightly, smiling at her peaceful expression and her soft, even breaths as she fell asleep. There were small cuts and bruises on her face, but they were healing and fading even as I looked at her. She was so beautiful.

My hand skimmed down her arm, feeling a long, bloody, cut above her elbow. My arms tightened around her protectively and I rested my cheek on her hair. I thought about what she had said and what happened to her, and I was pretty sure she_ had_ reached someone's mind.

Valentine's.

* * *

**Hi guys! Quick update! Sorry it's short and probably crappy though.**

**Two more chapters left and then the epilogue guys O.O**

**I have to thank my friend for this chapter because I wouldn't have been able to write this one without her, as she helped me with this prophecy. Plus, school started for me again, so I'm actually quite proud I could update so soon.**

**I hope you guys liked this, and I have to thank you again for sticking with me! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_Jon POV_

Clary had been gone for two weeks. I could still remember the fear that rippled through me when I went to check on her, and she wasn't there.

I had ran back down to the dining room, cursing that damn Herondale using every colourful word I could think of. She had gone to look for him, that would have been obvious to anyone. I had been informing the others of the idiocy of my sister when Simon came barging in, claiming what I had already guessed.

Well, really he came in babbling something like, "Clary, know, gone, note". It took him about five tries to make a coherent sentence, and even then it was only, "She's gone, isn't she?"

We had ransacked her room in search of this 'note', and we did find it. Only for none of us to have any clue what it meant.

Simon had stared at it for hours, studying every curve of every letter of every word, only to still not know their meaning. I had done the same. We had both come up with nothing. As much as I hated to admit it, I was willing to bet Jace would have figured it out in a second.

I scolded myself every time I thought something along the lines of "It's all his fault that she's gone", because he was going through whatever it was too. He had been going through it for longer, and it really wasn't his fault. Plus, I knew he would take care of Clary, that much was a given.

But she was my baby sister—I was scolding myself a lot.

I was worried about her constantly. I didn't know where she was, if she really had found him. I didn't even know if she was alive. I just kept telling myself she had to be. But then I remembered, if she was with Jace, they weren't on some romantic getaway.

Mom broke down almost immediately, but she managed to pull herself together, Luke by her side the whole time. Simon and Izzy comforted each other while Alec had Magnus. My problem: Clare was always the one to comfort me.

"You okay sweetheart?" Mom sat on the sofa next to me, smoothing down my hair and breaking me out of my daze.

I looked over to meet her sad, concerned eyes, and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. Just, thinking."

She nodded, smiling sadly and wrapping her arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on her shoulder and I suddenly felt like a kid again—that sad, angry one without his dad to play footie with. Now that I knew, I was even more thankful for Luke.

"You know our Clary. She wouldn't let anyone get to her or that boy of hers."

I sighed. "And he's so whipped he'd never let them near her, I know. But he can't save her from an army. Even if he can fly it's not gonna save them from a bunch a demons," I muttered.

"That won't stop either of them from trying," she squeezed my arm, resting her head on mine.

We sat in silence for a while before I broke it. "He would really do all this to his daughter?" It was a question, but it wasn't. It had already been answered.

"Family blood isn't the kind Valentine cares about. He isn't capable of love. I'm just sorry I ever thought otherwise," she informed me bitterly. "You and your sister are the only things about our relationship that I don't regret."

I lifted my head and wrapped my arm around her shoulders instead. "It doesn't matter," I assured, kissing her forehead. "We have you and Luke. We love you both and could never ask for better parents. Clary would agree with me too."

She smiled. "I know. That's why we could never ask for better children. By the Angel, I really hope he doesn't hurt her," she sniffled.

"She'll be okay. She has to be. Simon will figure out the note." How, I had no idea. All it said was "Black, like my soul" and underneath that, in giant, scribbled writing, she wrote "HOME".

We lapsed into another silence and I felt myself falling asleep. I gave up trying to keep my eyes open just as Simon and Izzy burst into the room, and I was wide awake.

"I figured it out," Simon exclaimed, eyes wide and face red. "'Black, like my soul' is the way she used to order in Java Jones, and 'HOME' must mean her old apartment. Tessa said something about a red building so-"

"They're in The Hole," I finished, realization hitting suddenly. The Hole was an old abandoned building between our old apartment and favorite cafe, and now that I thought about it, it was the perfect place for Valentine to use. Simon nodded quickly.

"We have to go. Now." I stood up quickly, but Mom grabbed my arm.

"Jon, wait." I looked back at her curiously. "I let Clary slip past me alone. I can't sit here worrying about you both."

I shook my head. "Mom, I can't just not go to her, I-"

"Jon," she cut me off. "I didn't say you weren't going. I said wait. We'll all get proper gear, and go together. All of us. I'm going to get my daughter.

I grinned. "Then let's go."

* * *

_Clary POV_

We sat huddled in the corner. Jace had put his jacket on after I'd forced him, even though his body temperature was already about a hundred degrees. I was sat on his lap, his arms wrapped firmly around me, head buried in my neck.

I rested my head on his, trailing my hands through his hair. He pulled me closer, pressing his lips to my collarbone. The ends of his hair had specks of dried blood, but the gold tinge of it blended in, camouflaging it. It was the fact that the blood had stayed long enough to dry in that scared me.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly for about the thousandth time today, proved by his sigh.

"I'm fine, Angel, I promise." His tired, raspy voice wasn't very reassuring. He sounded drained, and he looked it too. While he still managed to look like every definition of perfect, of course.

I trailed my hand from the back of his neck around to his chest, and he hummed against my skin. "Jace, cuts from days ago still haven't healed. You're not my golden boy anymore, you're pale," I tilted his chin up so he was looking at me, trailing my fingers across his cheek. "I know you're in pain."

He smiled weakly. "That's only because I can't protect my Angel. I can't stand watching them hurt you." His arms tightened around me and I kissed him softly in return.

"But my wounds are still healing. I really am fine Jace. But you, Jace, please let me help you," I pleaded, silently deciding I would this time, whether he 'allowed' me or not.

He pursed his lips. "Clary, I, I can't let you hurt yourself. Especially not when it's for me."

"I know, and I love you for caring so much, but how much do you think it would hurt to lose you? They could kill either of us at any time if we're weak enough, and you're too weak Jace. Please, just let me try. If I feel I'm getting too weak, I'll stop. But I can't see you in pain like this."

He let out a breath. "How could you even help me?"

I smiled slightly, flattening my palm against his chest, right over his heart. He shivered and I laughed quietly, closing my eyes. I felt his breath fan my face suddenly and I frowned, pushing him back.

"Stop it," I warned him. "I can't kiss you until I know you can hold your breath for more than a second and not die on me."

He laughed. "But you just look so tempting with that cute little crease between your eyebrows and the tiny concentrated smile, and your eyes closed," he trailed off. I could hear the smile in his voice.

When I opened my eyes I could see I was right, and a small smile played on his lips. I gave him a blank look and he sighed. "Okay, fine. Sorry. I'll behave."

I huffed, closing my eyes again and taking a deep breath. I imagined my angel blood spreading from a sort of center, and I felt something tighten in my chest. I imagined it as a ball, almost like fire. I imagined pulling from it like pulling a thread, then pushing it along my arm and out through my hand, giving it to Jace.

He sucked in a breath and my eyes shot open, the strength of my angel blood still flowing out through my hand. My gaze traveled to where my hand was resting and I grinned at the sight of the soft golden glow.

It traveled across his chest like angelic veins, healing all the little blemishes of pain as it passed them. The two of us watched in awe as a long, jagged cut, coming from over his shoulder and going down his chest, slowly started to close.

Jace shook his head in disbelief as it disappeared. He gasped suddenly as his hand shot into his jacket to touch his side. I looked at him worriedly; was I hurting him?

He shook his head slowly, pulling his jacket back to show me. A black mist seeped around his right side out of a deep cut as the gold flowed in. My lips parted in realization as my gaze snapped back up to his face. "It's taking out the poison."

He nodded slightly before looking up at me with concern. "It must be really hard to do that Clary. Maybe you should stop now," he suggested hopefully.

He was probably right, and I probably should've stopped. I was starting to feel weak already. But I shook my head. He just needed a little more help, then I could stop. "I'm okay. Just, a little longer."

He nodded hesitantly, reaching his arm up to rest his hand over mine. He used his other arm to pull me closer to him. "Just a few more seconds. Really, Clary, I'm fine now."

I forced my lips into a smile, stroking a cut on his cheek. "Just a few more seconds then." I watched as his bruises faded, the golden hue slowly coming back to his skin. I smiled at that, trailing my fingers through his now clean golden hair.

I let out a heavy breath and Jace pursed his lips, quickly pulling my hand away from his chest. I immediately began to protest, but he just shook his head, clasping my hand in his tightly.

"That's enough Angel. I'm fine now, really. I feel fine. You need to be okay too, so no more. Okay?" He said it softly, but there was a stern tone to his voice, along with underlying concern.

I reluctantly nodded. "If you're sure you're okay, then okay."

He smiled widely and I couldn't help but return it. Suddenly, his lips were covering mine, his hand slipping to my neck, tangling in my curls. I kissed him back eagerly, feeling the reassuring heat of his chest against my palms.

His hands traveled down to my waist as I turned around in his lap, straddling him. His hands moved to the small of my back, pressing me against him as I parted my lips under his. I clung onto him tightly, urging him to deepen the kiss.

I pulled away for air and he moved his lips to my jaw before trailing them down my neck. I sighed, tilting my head to the side to give him better access.

He smiled against my skin, nuzzling his head into my neck. "I love you," he murmured quietly.

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder, turning it to peck him on the lips. "I love you too." I snuggled into him as he traced small circles on my back.

I jumped as I heard slow exaggerated clapping from behind us. Jace froze, his grip tightening on me immediately. I slowly sat up to look at him, seeing his face had went ghostly pale. I looked at him with wide, questioning eyes and he nodded once.

I turned around to see a tall man with a viscious smile. He slightly resembled Jonathan, although his hair was even fairer, almost sheet white. Then again, it could've just been graying. His black eyes immediately reminded me of Sebastian and I involuntarily shivered.

His lips turned up in a demon's smirk, and I couldn't help but shrink back against Jace. "Now that, that was a beautiful moment. My old son...and my daughter."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER! And then the epilogue of course. But basically, we're almost finished here guys.**

**Which I'm actually extremely looking forward to so I can finally start a NEW CLACE FIC! I'm hoping it'll be better than this one. I think it will.**

**Again, I gotta thank all of you for making it this far :D**

**Please review, and the next, and last, chapter should be up soon! :')**


	27. Chapter 27

**Last Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, or these characters. Just the random plot :)**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_Clary POV_

Jace caged me in his arms protectively as I stared at the man who just called me his daughter, as if he had been anything close to a father.

Jace seemed to have the same thoughts. "Don't call us that," he spat. "She's nothing like you, even in blood. Trying to make someone the same as you by making them fear you doesn't make them your son either." His voice dripped with venomous hatred, his eyes burning.

I instinctively gave his arm a comforting squeeze, regretting it–and trying not to show my hurt–when he flinched. He hesitated before taking my hand and interlacing our fingers. He gave my hand an apologetic, grateful, squeeze.

Valentine's eyes hardened. "If you weren't so weak and disobedient, I wouldn't have had to be so, hard on you," he dismissed.

"Jace is not weak," I snapped in his defense. "You're just a psychotic bastard who loves watching people in pain."

He stared at me for a second before shrugging casually. "I won't deny it, Clarissa." I blanched at the sound of him saying my name. "But even you must see how pathetic and weak looking you both are. Sitting there, praying on the Angel and your _love_."

My grip on Jace's hand tightened as I glared at the demon in front of me. How could anyone be so blind, so clueless, so hateful? No human soul could be that heartless and tainted, without any regrets.

Anger flared within me and something snapped. My eyes widened as Valentine was suddenly airborne, flying backwards into the wall. He hit it with a loud smack, before falling to the ground, looking stunned. The shook quickly wore off, replaced by intense fury. A low growl escaped him as I met his glare with just as much hate.

He slowly got to his feet, a malicious smile curving his lips. "That was a bad idea, my dear Clarissa." He walked towards us and I kept my expression blank as Jace and I silently agreed to get to our feet. "Don't you understand yet? Love makes you weak. When they're hurt, and_ because of you_, it kills you."

He looked at Jace with determination and my eyes widened as I shot over to stand in front of him. "_No_!"

Valentine nodded slowly, a half smirk/half smile tweaking his lips. He stopped about two metres away from us, crossing his arms over his chest. "See? So weak, that you would give up yourself for this boy, so stupid and naive."

I grit my teeth but calmed down slightly when I felt Jace's hand snake around my wrist. He tugged me back so that I was slightly hidden behind him, my right collarbone pressing against the left side of his back. I threaded my hand with his, moving to stand next to him. We were in this _together,_ neither of us would allow to be 'protected'.

Valentine stared at us for a moment silently before letting out a loud whistle. My breath left me as demons flooded the room, Sebastian's eager smile the first I saw. His eyes immediately narrowed on Jace, his eager smile turning vicious.

I let my anger take over as I glared at him fiercely. He didn't seem to notice until he was doubled over in pain, clutching his head. I absentmindedly noticed Jace's smirk. I kept my eyes on Sebastian, wanting nothing more in that moment than for him to feel pain as he had caused it.

My vision suddenly went black and I felt weak as my legs refused to hold me up, bending at the knees. "Clary?!" I heard Jace's panicked voice, feeling his arms shoot out and catch me around the waist.

He held me to him as I slowly blinked my eyes back into focus, my strength coming back to me. The first thing I saw was Sebastian's and Valentine's smug smiles. How did they did that? It was definitely Valentine, Sebastian would have used something like that before now.

It was only then that I noticed the hissing. The demon's were making small hissing noises, a sickly excited gleam in their eyes as they started to slither closer. Jace's grip on me tightened and we slowly began to inch backwards. Valentine grinned.

"Sorry we had to, confiscate, your weapons. Now how will it ever be a fair fight," he mocked sadly. He shrugged, holding his hands up as if in surrender. "I don't have ant weapons either," he smirked. "I just let them go to a selective few."

Sebastian wore a wicked grin as he held his favorite shortsword up, almost wagging it in our faces. He looked between the blade and Jace, his wicked grin growing as he began to move closer with the rest of the demons.

Jace and I continued to inch backwards, but were stopped abruptly as our backs hit the wall. We looked at each other, bracing ourselves. The few in the front went to lunge, when there was a loud crash just outside.

Then more crashes, and then the yelling started.

"COME ON!"

The voice was full of adrenaline, and it sounded like they were saying that to someone they were fighting. And was that my brother? Jace grinned with a violent excitement, pulling his seraph blade from his jacket.

And suddenly, they lunged.

Sebastian and Jace ran at each other in unison, and I didn't have time to worry about Jace before Valentine was in front of me.

"Oh how thoughtful of you Clarissa. You've brought them all back to me."

I glared at him, my hands curling into fists. I went to swing at him, but he caught it easily, twisting my arm. I grit my teeth, refusing to show any sign of pain. "Oh they just came to help Jace and I win."

He rolled his eyes, releasing my wrist. "You will never win this. You care too much about others. You are too weak. And that boy, the one you _love so much_, is even weaker. You're both going to get each other killed today."

I shook my head rapidly. "Nothing will happen to Jace. He'll be fine. He has to be fine." I began to panic, but I knew better than to look away. Valentine couldn't get to me that easily, I knew Jace was strong. I knew he'd be doing better than any of the rest of us.

_Jace_, I pushed out quickly. _Are you okay?_

I waited uneasily for his reply, trying my best not to look away in search of him.

_Never been better Angel._

I breathed out a sigh of relief. I could tell he was smirking just from his thoughts, and I felt my lips tweak up in one too. "Nice try, but I'll know if Jace even gets so much as a scratch. And you'll be the one to pay."

He nodded mockingly. "I could kill you both before you even blink. Although it seems like Sebastian will take care of the boy." He let out a 'sad' sigh. "This could all have been prevented, Clarissa."

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't think so. You could never be anything but a demonic psychopath," I hissed, knowing that wasn't what he meant but not caring.

"Well obviously," he grinned. "But you know that's not what I meant. All you had to do was join us. You could have ruled the world with us, the boy safe by your side. But you're naive and stubborn, and you refused."

I nodded, "Yep, because I'm not a psychotic bitch."

There was a sudden burst of loud, war screams and I had the urge to cover my ears. My eyes shot over to the door and I grinned as I saw Jon, Alec, and Simon sprint into the room. Alec and Simon had their bows in their hands, arrows notched, while Jon was wielding a dangerous looking, blood covered sword.

More shadowhunters and downworlders alike filed in after them and by this point, Valentine was fuming. I allowed my gaze to wander in search of Jace, and my eyes widened as I saw Sebastian had pinned him on the floor.

I was ready to rush over and help him when Sebastian was suddenly stumbling backwards. Jace had managed to kick him off and get to his feet, his expression murderous. And hot. God he was hot.

His eyes flickered over to me as he smirked. _Thanks Angel. Now there's a boost of confidence when I need one_. He winked at me before lunging at Sebastian again.

I turned back to Valentine to see him glaring at the scene surrounding him. He looked back at me, his eyes full of hatred. The malice in my smile was even worse than his. "This ends now."

I reached out to his mind eagerly, completely intent on killing him by possessing him. But all my hope was crushed as I hit a wall.

I couldn't get in.

I shook my head slowly. _No_. I had to get in, it was the only way to do this. I tried again and again, but each time I ran into the same damn brick wall.

My panic lessened slightly as I noticed a lot less demons and no dead bodies of my friends. But none of it mattered unless I could kill _him._

He seemed to be getting even angrier, he knew he was going to be beat. He let out a roar, and there was suddenly an explosion of fire, along with a large blast of wind.

The force of it threw me back, along with everyone else. I conveniently landed closest to Jace, looking over at him to make sure he was still okay. There was a few painful looking cuts, but he was fully conscious, and didn't look particularly weak.

I looked back over to see Valentine engulfed in flames. But he was standing amidst them, laughing manically and spreading his arms out to the sides. He grinned widely at us, crazily. "You're all going to die now."

We all looked at each other before looking back at him like he was crazy...which he was. He started to chant something in Latin, raising his arms slowly.

I looked around frantically, looking for any way to at least hurt him, to stop him for now. My eyes suddenly landed on something next to me.

It was the Mortal Cup.

What was it doing here, who even had it? I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position, getting an idea that might just be crazy enough to work.

I reached out to grab it, curling my fingers around the stem of it. I pulled it towards me then on past until it was under Jace's arm. He looked at me curiously but I ignored him, watching as a drop of his blood slipped into the cup. I brought it back towards me, pulling out a small pocketknife I had somehow managed to keep.

I slit a small cut on my palm, wincing slightly. I held my hand over the cup, watching as a drop of my own blood slid in, making a sizzling noise as it mixed with Jace's. I smiled in awe as it spread like gold veins up the sides, lighting up the whole thing.

I looked back up at Valentine, a new determination filling me. I stood up, cup clutched tightly in my hand, and I ran. I heard Jace's shout of protest before I was in the flames, shoving the cup past Valentine's lips and watching as he swallowed our combined blood.

He stared at me with wide eyes, his breaths leaving him in stutters. "What have you done?"

I smiled, slowly shaking my head. "I won."

He let out one last scream before the fire grew and I fell back to the ground, watching as it consumed him while trying to ignore the fact it was licking along my skin. I barely felt it.

There was one last burst of flames, then nothing. I looked around, watching as all his minions followed him, abruptly turning to ash. Sebastian was the last to disappear, letting out a furious scream. I let out a breath as arms engulfed me and I was pulled to a hard chest.

I hugged Jace in return, nothing else in that moment able to make me as happy as I felt to know he was okay, and we were finally safe. He crushed me to him, running his hand over the burns on my arm.

"Clary," he breathed. "It's okay, shhh." It was only then that I realized I was crying. Honestly, I think it was out of relief. Magnus can fix your burns. I've got you now."

I tightened my arms around him in reply. "I did it. I killed him." Jace grinned, tilting my head up to give me a chaste kiss. It was over.

We had won_._

* * *

**That's it. It's over guys. This is the last chapter. There's gonna be an epilogue of course, but it may be a while before that's posted. **

**So guys I really just need to say: Thank you. You guys are amazing. So, so amazing. There's over 150 follows, and over 100 favorites. AND REVIEWS! There's over 80 reviews you guys! This story would be nothing without all of you. I never expected it to do this well, and the fact that it has...that's crazy. THANK YOU GUYS!**

**Do you guys realize something? Check the date? The first chapter and last chapter have been posted on the same date. It's been exactly a year guys! Isn't that awesome? I can't believe it's over. **

**I'm not really good at the whole sappy ending speech thing, I just really wanted to say thank you. To all of you, everyone who just gave this story a chance. I, I really do love you all.**

**So, since it's over, it's only right that something new should start, right? I will be doing a NEW CLACE FANFIC! It will be called Curved Lines, and I'm extremely excited about it. So I thought I'd give you guys the synopsis/summary :D**

**CURVED LINES~**

_**"They're gone, Jace, they're gone! They're dead! Why shouldn't I be too?" She was broken. He was from the start. Will they piece each other back together, or are they're lines curved in opposite directions? CLACE AU**_

**It doesn't give too much away, and it's nothing great, but there it is :) I really can't wait to write it, and I hope you guys will look out for it!**

**Leave a review, for the last chapter of Gold?**

**For the last time, I love you guys, thank you, and bye :)**


	28. Epilogue

**(Final) Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

_**Epilogue**_

"I want to get rid of the rule that _parabatai _can't be together."

Clary stood confidently as Jia Penhallow stared at her with raised brows. Clary's expression remained stoic and Jia gave no answer, instead turning to Jace.

"Mr Herondale. What do you propose we give you as a reward?"

Jace looked professional in his black collared shirt and slacks, having full confidence that their argument would win over the current Consul of the Clave. He couldn't hide the small smirk playing on his lips as he also stood confidently next to his girlfriend. He gave her hand a small squeeze.

"I want to get rid of the rule that _parabatai _can't be together." As Jia's eyebrows inched even farther toward her hairline, Jace's smirk widened. Clary allowed her lips to break into a small smile, squeezing her boyfriend's hand in return.

Jia looked at them inquisitively. "Since it's obviously not for the benefit of either of you, I'd like to know the reason behind your request."

Clary's smile disappeared again and she cast a desperate glance at Jace. She remembered how Emma's broken expression had so easily morphed into a smile with Julian's appearance. She wanted nothing more for her reward than to help them, but she couldn't accidently call them out in the process either.

She calmed slightly at Jace's reassuring smile, trying to ignore the presence of all the shadowhunters _and_ downworlders behind her.

"Since it's obviously not a reasonable rule, we'd like to get rid of it," Jace retorted calmly. Clary gave him a scolding look when she saw Jia's eyes narrow. Jace only brought back the reassuring smile, promising he wouldn't stop trying until Clary got what she wanted.

Emma sat at the edge of the fifth row, anxiously rubbing her sweaty palms on the skirt of her dress. She clasped her hands together tightly, her short nails digging into the skin. Jules looked at her with a worried crease between his brows. She had to resist the urge to smooth it with her thumb.

Jules gently laid her hand over both of hers, stroking her knuckles reassuringly. It only heightened Emma's nerves.

Emma never got nervous. She was a brilliant shadowhunter, and she had trained hard to gain that. She was pretty and smart, she was never self conscious or lost for words. Emma never got nervous.

Half of that never applied when it came to Jules.

She seemed to always be self consciously running her hands through her hair, or making sure she looked okay in the shiny surface of the back of a spoon when he was near. But he only strengthened her in a fight, or really any dangerous situation.

Jia was still looking at Jace with narrowed eyes. "What about the rule deems it unreasonable to you?"

Jace shrugged, narrowing his eyes back. "What about the rule deems it _reasonable_ to _you_?"

Clary elbowed him. Repeating her own words back at her was just pointless. They needed to get their point across, but subtly. "Mrs Penhallow, we understand that you believe this rule is needed to prevent more violence. But, why? What about not allowing two people that love each other to be together sounds more reasonable?"

Jia paused. She looked to be trying to form an answer, but Clary continued. "I know what it feels like to think the person you're in love with could be dead. I know what it feels like to fear that every time they leave there's a chance they won't come back. I can't imagine how you could worry less if you also know you can't be with them when they do return. Mrs Penhallow, just imagine how you would feel if someone told you you _weren't allowed_ to be with your husband. That it was too risky incase you get pissed if they get killed with demon poison. That's going to happen anyway. _Parabatai_ are the as close as brothers or sisters. You can't seriously tell me you believe you would be mad if something happened your husband, but not your sibling."

"I don't have any close relatives, Ms Fairchild. I thought you knew that," Jia said simply.

"Neither do I," Clary responded instantly. "But I know I'd kill for Simon _or_ Jace without any regrets. Simon and I aren't even _parabatai_. Simon's not even a shadowhunter yet. But I know Jace would do it for Alec, and I know Alec would do it for Jace. I know that you know I'm right."

"I know she is," Jace cut in. He turned to look at the rest of the shadowhunters, not letting go of Clary's hand. "How many of you have a _parabatai_?" He had to almost shout to be heard by them all.

About three quarters of them raised their hands. "Alright. Now how many of you would create massacres to save them?" No one lowered their hand.

Jace turned back to Jia with a shrug. "There you have it. The rule's unreasonable. You allowed us a reward each for saving all your lives. We both asked for the same thing, and it doesn't seem like much. It at least seems like less than you were probably expecting."

Jia's lips were set in a thin line. "Shadowhunters, downworlders, is anyone opposed to this suggestion?"

Clary and Jace craned their necks. No one spoke or raised a hand. "Clave?" Jia questioned. They shook their heads.

Jia pursed her lips, still seeming to be debating her options. Clary and Jace obviously weren't going to change their minds, it would never be as simple as asking them to chose another reward. And honestly, Jia didn't see the point of the rule either. She never had.

She nodded once. "The Clave will grant you your request. Since I have never approved of the rule really, I will allow either of you one other reward, if you want it."

Clary and Jace looked at each other. Clary just shrugged, but Jace had an idea. He turned back to Jia with a hopeful expression. "Simon should be allowed to train for Ascension without interruptions from the Clave, or any unnecessary requests or challenges."

Clary gaped at him. He wasn't exactly Simon's biggest fan—he was doing this for her. She grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she resisted the urge to throw herself at him in a bear hug.

Jia considered, then nodded slowly. "That seems an acceptable request. Both requested rewards are granted from this point forward, and shall anyone else take my place for the duration of your lives, I will make sure they will stay that way. Well done shadowhunters."

Jace grinned and Clary's grin widened. Jia couldn't help but let out a small laugh as the hall erupted in noise. Whoops and hollers filled the room along with the loud sound of hundreds applauding.

Clary stopped holding herself back, reaching up to throw her arms around Jace's neck. "We did it!"

Jace laughed, nodding. "Of course we did."

"Thank you, by the way," she gave him a squeeze. "For doing that for Simon." Jace smiled as he gazed down at her, kissing the crown of her head.

He pulled away from her when he saw Emma coming towards them, pointing out the younger girl to Clary. Clary spun around, grinning at the ecstatic smile on Emma's face as she launched herself into the redhead's arms.

"You really did it," Emma breathed. "You did it, Clary! _Thank you_."

Clary hugged her back tightly. "You deserve it. Besides, you guys are _adorable_ together." She giggled at Emma's blush. She saw Julian had managed to push his way through the crowd, and was now coming towards them, a wide smile on his face.

Clary spun Emma around just in time for her to see him before his lips fell on hers. Emma smiled, twining her arms around his neck as his slipped around her waist. She still couldn't believe this was happening, the old thought that this wasn't allowed still at the back of her mind. She would never be able to thank Clary and Jace enough for this.

Jules kissed her softly, a giddy feeling in his stomach. He should never have been able to do this, never been able to kiss his _parabatai_ so passionately in a hall full of people. But he could feel her; her arms around his neck, her lips moving in a dance with his, her soft hair tickling his hands, the curve of her back under his fingers. He could feel everywhere they touched, electrifying him, and he couldn't get enough.

Because this had always been right, this had always been allowed—because this had always been the only way. He loved her, and she loved him, and that was okay.

They pulled away only when they had no air left, both with grins on their faces. "I can't believe it was that easy," Emma breathed.

Jules shrugged, resting his forehead against hers. "I was going to do that later anyway. It didn't really matter how it meant for that." Emma laughed, shaking her head and pulling him into a hug.

Jace and Clary still stood only a couple of feet away, Clary tucked cosily into Jace's side, his arm comfortably around her. Clary's head was buried in his chest, her eyes closed in contentment. But Jace had been watching the happy scene in front of him, a small smile on his face.

His smile widened as he looked down at his angel, and he planted a small kiss on the top of her head. "I'm really proud of you Clary," he murmured, tightening his arm around her.

She opened her eyes, tilting her head back to smile abashedly up at him. "Thank you," she said softly, tiptoeing to kiss his cheek.

Jia was looking at Emma and Julian in slight shock. "So you two are the cause of the request. I knew something like that couldn't be random."

The couple jumped slightly before they both let out slightly nervous laughs. Jace was watching nervously himself. He gave Clary a gentle nudge and her eyes found the possible problem immediately. She started towards them, tugging Jace along being her.

"It may have been, partly in our favor," Julian agreed slowly, protectively holding Emma to his chest. "Is that a problem?"

Jia eyed them consideringly.

Emma held her head up defiantly. "I don't see how it could be. If they had wanted something else they would have asked for it. It shouldn't be a problem they chose to get read of a particular rule and the whole idea is that whatever they asked for benefits someone. They just didn't use it for themselves. I'm sure we're not the only pair in here happy with the result."

Of course she was right. Many of the _parabatai_ had looked at each other excitedly as soon as Clary had mentioned it. It only made sense that when there were so many pairs of people who cared about each other as much as _parabatai_ were meant to, at least a few would fall into that type of love.

Jia eyed them some more. "Of course it's not a problem. I'm even more happy I got rid of the ridiculous rule now," she grinned.

They grinned back at her. Clary and Jace now stood behind them, and this time, Emma flung her arms around them both. "Thank you!"

They laughed and Jace ruffled her hair. "Nothing to thank us for. Clary made m— _Ow_," he whined as Clary elbowed him. "Alright, alright, I did it for you two idiots." Jace rolled his eyes as they laughed at him, realizing Julian was just standing there and hauling him into the hug as well.

They separated back into their couples and Emma smirked at Jace. "Did Clary make you do that for Simon too?"

Jace glared at her, but there was no anger to it. "No," he huffed. "He's never going to let me live that one down, is he?"

Clary smiled widely up at him. "Nope." He groaned and she giggled.

"But he'll know I obviously did it for you," he pointed out.

Clary shook her head, still smiling. "Won't matter." He groaned again, letting his head drop on to her shoulder. She kissed his temple. "But it matters to me. I won't forget it either."

He smiled, brushing his lips over her shoulder. "Do I get a reward for it?" She shivered at his voice in her ear, his breath fanning across her skin.

Clary shrugged, letting her mouth brush his teasingly. "Maybe."

Jace glanced back at the other two, already walking backwards with Clary still in his arms. "We have some other business to attend to. You two have fun," he winked at them, tightening his arms around his girlfriend.

They waved, looking at each other knowingly. "Well, I guess we know they will," Julian laughed. Emma laughed with him, tugging him towards the door as well.

"They've been through a lot, they deserve they're 'fun'," she giggled. "Come on. Let's go kiss in front of your siblings and watch Livia hit you and yell at us about being crazy."

Jace pulled Clary to a stop as soon as they were outside, pulling her back against him and crushing his lips to hers. Clary tangled her hands in his hair as his gripped her hips, holding her as close as he could.

Jace slipped his tongue through her lips which she parted in eager acceptance. They fought for dominance and Clary won, Jace unable to do anything but give in as she tugged at his hair. He ran his hands up and down her sides, holding her tighter when he remembered the burns that had covered them just a day before.

Clary let her hands trace his neck, shoulders, chest, pressing closer to him when she remembered the bruises and cuts that had littered his skin just a day before.

Them both being safe again made them happier than anything.

They pulled back just enough to let a sliver of air between them, breathing it in heavily. Jace placed another small kiss on her lips. "I love you so much Clary."

She smiled. "I love you too Jace."

Jace's favorite color had always been green, or red. It always would be. Just like how now, Clary's would forever be gold.

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

**That's it. The real end. Here's the epilogue you wanted guys (hopefully).**

**This is the end of this story. There will never be anything more. But, it's only because of Curved Lines, which has now taken up everything in my head and is actually already posted. I hope you guys check it out 'cause I'm very excited about it :D**

**Now, for the last time: _Thank You._**

**_I love all of you._**

**_And...bye. _**

**Oh, and don't forget one last review ;)**


End file.
